Welcome to Shiketsu High
by Chumunga64
Summary: The team who had rescued bakugou had received the ultimate consequence (in the eyes of high-schoolers) they were actually expelled! Fortunately for them, another school for prospective heroes has their eye on them. Watch as they grow used to their new school while the remaining students of class 1A deal with their departure
1. Chapter 1

The five students who had risked their lives to rescue Bakugou were now on trial. Aizawa was livid at what they had done, namely breaking several laws and defying authority figures to accomplish their goal. The heroes who worked in the school were listening to Aizawa's reason on why the kids should be expelled intently, Eraserhead was furious at what they had done and would not rest until they suffered the consequences of their actions. A battered All Might was pleading to the rest of the staff to let this go, but hs begging fell on deaf ears.

The verdict was reached- All five student were expelled from UA high, effective immediately.

Tears streamed down Midoriya and Kirishima's eyes. They knew what they were getting into, but it still hurt nonetheless. If Midoriya was in a lighter mood he might have laughed. His dream of attending UA and becoming a great hero was now crushed because he decided to save fucking Bakugou of all people. Todoroki was comforting the now trembling Yaomomo. They had all guessed that she was worried that she would ruined her family's good name with her expulsion. Iida just let out a disappointed sigh while running his hand down his face. He had argued with the staff that _maybe_ they should be more concerned with the fact that villain had discovered their "classified training area" but they were having none of it.

When the new of their expulsion hit the other students, they were devastated. Uraraka was sobbing as she hugged her two best friends. They were inseparable for the entire year and now both were being ripped away from her. Kaminari and Sero had to fight to hold back tears when Kirishima informed them of his departure. Hagakure and Jirou were likewise heartbroken when they saw how distraught Yaomomo was.

Mina Ashido was especially ravaged by the news. She and Izuku had just officially became a couple and now the cute nerd was expelled! Of all the people to get kicked out of UA, Izuku was the person she'd least expect.

"I-I'm sorry Mina. I'm the worst boyfriend ever…"

"Why are you blaming yourself for? You're a hero Izuku. You saved Bakugou's life!"

Bakugou, who was busy lounging in the back of the room waiting for the waterworks to be over became furious at the mention of his name.

"The fuck you say my name for, Raccoon Eyes?!"

Mina went livid at his aggressive tone "I'm pissed off that my boyfriend and some of our close friends and classmates are getting expelled because they chose to help an ungrateful asshole like you! Seriously, these guys risked their lives for you and you don't even seem to care!" at that point Mina's fellow classmate who would normally leave Bakugou alone in fear of his anger issues or indifference were joining in on Mina's rant.

"How can you not feel at least a little sad?!" Yelled Uraraka.

"Do you feel no guilt for your actions? To think I had once respected you after our bout in the sports festival…" Tokoyami added

"SO THIS IS SUDDENLY MY FAULT?! I NEVER ASKED FOR THESE IDIOTS TO HELP ME! I TOLD THEM TO STAY AWAY! THEY GOT EXPELLED BECAUSE THEY WERE FUCKING STUPID!"

The class was stunned silent at his response. They knew that Bakugou was cold but this just seemed...awful. The rugged blonde was seething at this point, tiny explosions were erupting from his palms. After what seemed like an eternity, Kirishima spoke up

"You're a terrible person, Katsuki." he walked out of the room after delivering his concise statement. Amazingly, bakugou seemed to deflate after he heard Kirishima's words. All he could to do was mutter "like I fucking care...shitty hair didn't mean much to me anyway…" it was clear that he was affected by what had just transpired. Bakugou went back to his chair to sulk all by his lonesome.

Amazingly, Tsuyu was the one who chased after the red head.

"Kirishima, wait!"

"Tsuyu?" a scowl formed on his face "Are you here to tell me that you told me that rescuing that dick was a bad idea?"

"Of course not. I may be blunt but I'm not an jerk…*ribbit*"

"Oh? Than what do you want to say?"

"I want to say that I'm sorry that your best friend turned out to be an asshole. I mean, you really should have expected it but...I'm getting ahead of myself. You still have Sero, kaminari, and me to pick you up if you ever feel down *ribbit*"

"Heh...thanks for the advice...you always know what to say, you know that?"

Tsuyu smiled at his compliment "Well, you gotta know what to say when you take care of your little siblings!"

"well...see you later...I gotta break it to my parents that I got expelled...that's gonna suck."

Kirishima waited at the exit for the other expelled students to join him. He could feel the guilt eat up at him since he was the one who was so adamant about saving his (former) best friend. "Hey, I'm sorry that I wrapped you all into this…"

Todoroki was the first to respond "We all agreed to this, Kirishima. You can't blame yourself."

"If anything, we should all apologize to Iida. he was the one who objected to the plan but we talked him into it" Midoriya added. The rest of of the students shot Iida a sympathetic look before attempting to apologize. The bespectacled teen was having none of it and shut them down before they answered. "Please, there is no need to apologize. I made my choice to help you all and now I must live with the consequences." he glanced at Todoroki and Midoriya "Besides, I had my own reason for helping you all."

Midoriya and Todoroki smiled at his words while Yaomomo and Kirishima were confused. They didn't know how the battle against Stain really went so they were unaware of the close bond the three shared. The quintet of expelled students trudged towards the exit only to be stopped by Aizawa of all people.

"Listen, I need to talk to yo-"

The teacher was cut off by Iida of all people. "You have no authority over us anymore, Aizawa. You're no longer our teacher so we have no reason to listen to you." Pure venom was dripping from the normally calm student's voice. The other students and even Aizawa were surprised at his tone.

"Yeah, you're not our teacher anymore Aizawa and I think I speak for all of us when I say you're the last person we want to meet" Midoriya was relatively more cordial than Midoriya but he still was angry at their former teacher.

Aizawa sighed "look...I'm sorry that you all got expelled-"

"You're the one who requested we get expelled, Mr. Aizawa." Yaomomo interjected

"-yes, that is true. You kids endangered your lives doing something so reckless. While I can understand your reasoning the law is the law. You can not break them for your own benefit, no matter how justified you think that you are. If I had let you shenanigans go unpunished I would it would reflect badly on me. I needed to show that you can't put the law in your own hands

"Why are you telling us this?" Todoroki angrily demanded

"Because UA isn't the only hero school in Japan. It is the most prestigious school in the east coast but our west coast counterpart, Shiketsu High has taken a keen interest in you all.

"Really?"

"Yes. all of you made waves when you rescued Bakugou and every school wants you." Aizawa pointed at Iida, Todoroki, and Midoriya "You three in particular have had the attention of various pros and other school since your encounter with Stain. If you all choose to go to Shiketsu, it would be reasonable to assume that you would be put in the same classroom. I have to admit, UA had taken a blow when I expelled you all. I don't know what the future will be for this school but the higher ups at Shiketsu pulled some strings to get you integrated in about a week. Or you could go to a regular high school...but somehow I doubt any of you would settle for just a regular high school." Aizawa waved a farewell as he left, leaving the group confused

 ***So i saw some cool fan art of the Bakugou rescue squad attending Shiketsu after they got expelled and decided to take a stab at writing an AU fic where they got expelled. I would like some feedback and suggestions for later chapters, so feel free to comment!***


	2. Breaking the news to their parents

Momo Yaoyorozu had an odd relationship with her parents. She knew that they loved her very much but she barely interacts with them. The reason why is because both of them work overseas- as pro heroes. Momo never really thought of the pro hero scene outside of her home country of Japan, the fact that other countries have their own heroes and agencies that are dedicated to helping people never really occurred to her. Even though Momo's parents were incredibly wealthy (mostly because her mother came from a very influential dynasty) they still put their lives on the line everyday to help people in need. Whenever she asked why her father always replied "I had a tough life and I want to make the future better for as many people as I can!" and her mother would always say "I was born with so many privileges, what kind of person would I be if I didn't use my gifts to help people in need."

Her mother was the previous heiress to the family fortune (a legacy so important that her father had to change his last name when they got married. Riza Yaoyorozu, her quirk let's her have perfect accuracy with…just about anything. Whether it be a baseball, a dart, or bullets fired from a gun. She can take out legions of villains from afar with her skills. Her prowess in long range combat led to her being christened "Hawkeye", a hero name that she readily accepted.

Yaoyorozu inherited most of her features from her father, Roy. She shared the same eye and hair color as him but also inherited a variation of his quirk. His quirk was known as "alchemy" and it worked differently than hers. Although the both of them needed to know the chemical compositions of the things they wanted to make, her father couldn't make anything out of his body and needs to have some materials with him. That isn't always a detriment to him though, he could instantly transmutate a wall out of the ground for protection for instance. Due to the complexity of his quirk, Momo's father worked and studied endless hours to learn the in's and out's of his power. He figured out that he could do more than transmuting his surroundings. With the right chemicals her father could instantly incinerate anything he wanted to by manipulating the oxygen in the air. He wears custom gloves to start the first spark and those gloves became the most iconic part of his hero costume. Everyone in America knew about the "Incineration Hero- Mustang"

Normally she would treasure the moments where her parents came back home to spend time with her but today she was dreading having to tell them the events that transpired. What was she going to say "It's good to see you mother and father, by the well I may have been expelled from the prestigious school I was attending!" how would they feel when _that's_ the first thing their daughter says after flying all the way from America?

Their meeting did not go how Momo thought it would. For one thing the first thing they did was engulf her in a tight hug while asking her if she was alright. They had received a call from the school detailing what happened to her and then another call from her former homeroom teacher explaining how she and her friends were not wanted by every school in the country and Shiketsu was the only one offering a place for all five of the expelled students.

"So...that kid you saved...was he a friend?"

"Far from it father, he was more of a delinquent if I were to be honest."

Her mother responded "but you still saved him. That's good to hear. There is going to be a lot of civilians who are unpleasant and some are just downright hateful to the people who saved them. Your father actually got sued by several people he saved from a villain attack because he singed their clothes with his flame."

"Is that true father?"

Roy grunted while remembering that incident "Damn right it's true! I just saved that guy's life and he sued me to get a quick pay-day! The nerve of some people…" it was times like these when Momo was reminded that her father didn't grow up in the lap of luxury like her and her mother. His vocabulary often became rather colourful when he got agitated.

Riza butted in "-the point is that your father saved the man's life even when he was difficult. The mark of a true hero is to save even the most ungrateful civilians. After all, who are we to judge who deserves to be saved or not?"

Momo sighed at her mother's attempts at being reassuring "But still, I and four other students got expelled for blatantly disregarding the rules! I've brought shame onto the Yaoyorozu family name, does that not concern you?"

Unexpectedly, her mother chuckled wistfully "I remember the first time I brought shame on the family name. It was when I _dared_ to fall in love with someone who wasn't on the same social standing as me. If I followed the rules set for me then we would never have had you, Momo. I'm not saying to be an anarchist but it's sometimes better to follow your principles."

Her mother stepped up to speak to her now. "Momo, I'm proud of you for what you did. Who knows what might have happened to that kid if it weren't for all of you kids. I wish I had the guts to do what you did…" Roy took a look at Riza, who nodded her head as if he was silently asking her permission to tell the story and she granted it.

"What are you talking about father?"

A melancholic sigh escaped her father's lips "do you remember that one time me and your mom came back home for month?"

"Yes, I was eight years old. You said that the both of you accumulated a lot of vacation days and you wanted to spend some time with me, right?"

"Well that not entirely true...we never told you why we took that leave because we figured that a kid shouldn't hear about such horrors…"

"I don't understand what you saying…"

"When we were in America, your mother and I worked in separately. I was a close range fighter and she was a long range one, so it made sense. I was frequently partnered with a hero named "Fuze" his real name was Shou Tucker and his quirk was "bonding" he could bond anything with anything. Depending on how much he concentrated and how much stamina he put into it, the bonds became stronger. Now usually he would quickly bond criminals to heavy objects or the floor in like a second and anyone could just smash them out with a hammer. But Shou...he was always amazed at what I could do with my quirk and always wanted to go above and beyond with his own…"

"I'm not really following…"

"He started getting obsessed with his research, he kept performing experiments with lab animals to see just how thorough he could make his fusions. I informed the authorities and the agency we worked for and they told me that all of his experiments were sanctioned. They also forbade me from sneaking around his research. I should have disobeyed those orders."

Her father's breath hitched, Momo became anxious. Her father was always a loud, boisterous, and confident man so seeing him be so shook was actually quite unnerving. He continued with his story "the cops found him a week later, ranting and raving about how he perfected his quirk and that he was as good as Mustang. They also found his sick and twisted creation- he fused his five year old daughter and her pet dog down to the genetic level, creating a an abhorrent monstrosity that died of organ failure hours later. Tucker was put in a maximum security prison for life afterwards"

His words hit Momo like a kick to the gut. She felt like she needed to vomit after hearing about the man her father used to work with. She started hyperventilating in panic, something she thought she stopped doing when she was a young girl. This entire conversation was supposed to be about her being expelled from her school and now she was learning about a mad man forcibly mutating his daughter!

Her mother spoke up to try to quell her fear. "After your father told me what happened we both decided to take a leave of absence. Luckily for us, the agencies we worked for understood why wanted to leave. A lot of pros who worked with your father were traumatized about what happened. We wanted to spend as much time with you as possible. We sometimes forget about how much you really mean to us since you were always a smart, mature, and responsible child. Every nanny, babysitter, or servant that worked for us always told us that you were nothing short of amazing, We wanted to truly get to know the wonderful daughter that everyone brags about. That's why we made it a point to fly back to Japan every once in a while after that stuff with Tucker transpired."

An uneasy chuckle escaped Momo's through "Wow, that really means a lot to me…"

Her father spoke again, his trademark confidence seemed to return "I'm so happy that you did what was right and not what you were ordered to do. I wish I could have done the same thing all those years ago. You're friends deserve some congratulations too, if you put any stock into your old man's opinion I feel like you should all go to Shiketsu together. After an experience like that, there's no way you all didn't bond together."

"I agree with your father. I think all of you sticking together will help you all go through the transition much more smoothly. Who are the other expelled kids, anyway?"

"The other students who are expelled are Izuku Midoriya, Ejirou Kirishima, Tenya Iida, Midoriya Izuku, and-" Momo hesitated before whispering under her breath "Shouto Todoroki"

Her father raised a single eyebrow in fascination "Isn't Todoroki that kid you have a crush on? If he joined up with all of you that means he's a great guy! And he has fire powers, fire powers are always cool!"

Momo covered her now crimson face with her hands while a muffled request of "please stop it father.." her mother eventually got Roy to stop teasing her "but seriously Momo, all of you should stick together"

"Then it's settled, I shall go to Shiketsu and I will try to convince everyone else to join me so we could all be united against the harrowing future."

Just before she left the room to call the other students her dad made another suggestions "Hey since you're going to another school, can you mix up your outfit? I mean I understand you need to be exposed to use your quirk but it's a bit uncomfortable seeing you in an outfit with a tiny miniskirt…"

Riza fired back at her husband "That's funny to hear coming from you. Didn't you say that once you become a big name hero you're going to make every one of your female sidekicks wear tiny miniskirts?"

"That was way back then Riza, I was an idiot before! We barely even knew each other!"

Momo quickly left the room as her mother whipped her father.

0000

Iida walked home with an enormous sense of lethargy in his steps. He had warned his peers about the dangers of undergoing such a risky rescue mission and yet somehow he found himself joining them. This wasn't the first time he broke the rules and regulations that he righteously upheld. He had gone on a quest for vengeance against the man who crippled his brother and almost died because of it. It was only through the timely intervention of Todoroki and Midoriya that he lived to see the next day. It was quite hypocritical that he was against the idea of saving Bakugou since he let his emotions drive him before, maybe that's why against his better judgement he joined the other four students on their quest, he owed his life to Midoriya and Todoroki and to him, that was worth whatever punishment he received. That's why he assured the rest of his fellow expelled students that they did not need to apologize to him despite the fact that he was against the idea to save Bakugou.

Still...it was going to be difficult to explain to his parents that he just tarnished the Ingenium family name.

Iida stood in front of his door for what seemed to be an eternity, he had no idea what to say to his parents. He hadn't thought about what school he was planning on transferring to (although his former homeroom teacher recommended Shiketsu, he didn't know if that was the right choice for him) and he _certainly_ hadn't thought of a way of breaking the news to his parents. Still, Iida knew he couldn't just stand outside his house forever and he slowly opened the door.

"Yo lil' bro, we heard what you did. That's freaking' crazy!"

"Your former school informed us of what you did. I must say, I'm surprised that you're such a maverick…" his dad was calmly drinking tea as he said those words.

"The entire group who performed such an act must be anxious about your future. Every major station on the news is either talking about your daring feat or All Might's final battle." his mother interjected.

Tenya was flabbergasted at just how casual they were discussing the events that had just inspired. Sure, they were all former heroes and they were used to such harrowing events but Iida assumed that they would at least be a tad bit more perturbed about this.

"Mother...Father...are you not concerned about the irreparable damage I did to our family name? I was expelled from The most prestigious school of the east due to my actions!" He then turned towards his brother "Tensei...I am sorry that I have destroyed the good will you built and that I have insulted everything you stood for…"

"The hell you talking about, Tenya? You saved your classmate's life when you were told you couldn't do anything! That's sounds pretty heroic to me!"

His father continued the praise "We were always worried that your chronic tunnel vision would make you lose your way my son. But it turns out that our fears were unfounded. If your school decided to punish you for displaying true chivalry and honour than so be it!""

His mother spoke up, trying to make sense out of UA's decision "I assume that all of you were expelled to set an example, but it backfired immensely. UA already had a lot criticism thrust upon on do to the various villain attacks and now there is a backlash due to your expulsion. All around me, I am seeing protests both online and offline vilifying the school."

Tenya raised an eyebrow in interest "what do you mean, mother?"

"You mean you haven't about the public's support for you all? I know you're kind of a square bro, but look all over social media and you will see people all over Japan slander your old school." Tensei showed his little brother what exactly was trending on the internet and the the top two on the trending lists were "#thankyouAllMight" and "#FreetheUAFive". Tenya was shocked that the word of their mission spread around so quickly.

"Do these people not know that we broke so many laws and regulations saving Bakugou?"

His father chuckled at his disbelief "You think the public cares about all that crap? They see someone acting heroic and they give them all the praises. Witnessing five teenagers put everything on the line to save their peer is the type of crazy, feel good stuff you see in movies. Everyone wants to know where all end up. The Shiketsu High Administration knows this and that's why they offered all of you a chance to attend the school. Shiketsu and UA have a sort of rivalry and your former school just gave them a golden opportunity for good publicity…"

"Are you saying that I should attend Shiketsu?"

"We're saying that Shiketsu is the only school that is offering all of you a place. It would be wise to stick to people who you went through so much with…"

"Very well...I will talk to the others and see what schools they would like to go to."

Tenya went to his room to think about the conversation that had just transpired when he heard a knocking on his door. "Come in"

"Bet you thought that our folks would get mad at you for being expelled, eh?"

"Oh, hello Tensei. Yes...I did assume mother and father would be furious…"

"Our grandfather started the Ingenium lineage after being inspired by medieval knights. Warriors who valued their code of honour above any law of the land. Gramps wanted to emulate such heroes. Everyone in our family is a bit more lenient of not following the rules if it leads to you doing the right thing. Hell, between you and me- I actually employed a vigilante that I took a liking to in the past. You've met one of my employees- Sonic Soar, right?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well, he wasn't always a licensed hero. Back then he was a vigilante and called himself the Crawler. I knew about his activities and let him help because I knew his heart was in the right place. Eventually his worked to get his hero license and started working for me. What I'm saying is that the road to being a hero is a lot more complicated than you think...You never know what might happen bro. I gotta leave, Fuyumi's probably home by now after talking to your friend...Take care."

"Farewell" After his older brother left, Iida lay in bed to think about his apparent tunnel vision. His father was right. Midoriya saved Uraraka when he was doing what he was told and ran away. His single-minded devotion in slaying Stain almost cost him his life as well. But he managed to catch on and do what was right and not what was lawful when he joined with the others to save Bakugou.

Maybe there was hope for him after all.

0000

Kirishima felt like garbage. He was so adamant on saving his former best friend that he somehow roped four of his classmate into his quest. Sure, they all said that they wanted to save Bakugou as much as he did but Kirishima knew that they said those re-assurances as to not make him feel bad. All of them were among the top of the class and all of them were expelled because of him.

He had officially ended his friendship with his former best friend Bakugou. A lot of his former classmates thought it was due to Bakugou's ungratefulness at being rescued but that wasn't it. That was just Bakugou being an idiot, the blonde's rant was the last straw however. Kirishima is a good friend with Midoriya's girlfriend- Mina Ashido and when the pink girl suddenly developed a distaste of the explosive blonde he had to ask her why.

What she said what Bakugou put Midoriya through in the past made him sick to his stomach. She told him every detail of the shit Bakugou had done to Midoriya for absolutely no reason. Midoriya didn't have a quirk until the end of middle school and Bakugou had taunted and bullied him because of that fact constantly. Mina even told him that at one point he even told Midoriya to fucking _kill himself_! Who the hell does that?!"

The worst part is that apparently, Midoriya and Bakugou were once childhood friends! What the hell happened between the two of them that Bakugou felt that it was alright to relentlessly bullet Midoriya?! Kirishima knew that Midoriya would never do anything to warrant such a backlash (the dude destroyed his body for Todoroki's sake at the sports festival) so whatever happened it was surely Bakugou's fault.

Ever since Mina told him all that shit, he had been more wary about Bakugou. He assumed that the blonde was just a hot head but that sort of shit you pull on someone is sociopath levels. He hated to admit but one of the reasons why he was so adamant about saving Bakugou was because he thought he would take the league's offer and become of of their members. Fortunately, bakugou vehemently denied their offers and was steadfast in his desire to become a hero.

That did little to change Kirishima's newfound opinion on the dude. He hated bullies ever since he could remember. Always picking on people weaker than them. He remembered when he ridiculed for his sharp teeth, Mina was made fun of because of her pink skin and horns too but she somehow turned out out to be one of the most popular people in their old school. Most recently he had discovered that Tsuyu was mocked for her amphibious appearance. That made him seeth with with anger, Tsuyu was a cool gal and if you were too ask Kirishima, she was really pretty in an unconventional way!

But bullying someone because he was born without a quirk? Might as well fuck with a paraplegic! Quirkless people already had enough to deal with, what's the point of bullying them? The only reason why he never confronted bakugou over his past actions was because Mina made him swear that he wouldn't tell anyone because Midoriya doesn't want to cause any unnecessary drama. He didn't know how Midoriya never confronted him over his abuse, the guy was meek but he's shown that he could kick ass when he wants to.

'Eijirou honey, you're all over the internet!"

That was not the first thing he expected his grandma to say when he came home. "Uh...Granny...did you get a call from my school?"

"Oh yeah, you're mission to rescue your best friend was apparently too manly for them. Every program that wasn't talking about All Might's amazing final battle is talking about how brave all of you kids are! It reminds me of my youth where heroes fought for justice and not because it paid well."

Kirishima sometimes forgot that his grandmother was from a different and time and she had different values than most people. She always showed a distaste for the "young whippersnappers" that were famous today. Legends like Crimson Riot were the heroes of her day.

"You know I got expelled right?"

"Not just you, but four other other true heroes got expelled too! Just because you kids prioritized saving a life than following the rules. I'm telling you Eji, bureaucrats ruin everything!"

"Uh..thanks Granny…?"

"I bet that friend you always strive to impress is pretty proud of you! Bakugou's his name right? Nothing is more impressive than saving a life!"

Kirishima cringed "Yeah...I don't think I could be friends with him anymore…"

"Why not? You two seemed pretty close."

"It's just that...Well, apparently he wasn't the guy I thought he was...I wish I could say more but I promised someone else I would keep it between us."

His grandmother sighed "I'm not gonna press you with the details but it must be hard finding out whatever you found out about Bakugou."

"Yeah, he was my best friend"

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, Eji. I think you're going to bond with the four other heroes who are going to Shiketsu with you!"

"You want me to go to Shiketsu?!"

"Of course! That's the only school that wants all of you kids and it's about as good as UA. I think the monkeys they have running Shiketsu are smarter because they recognize your values…"

"But Granny, that school's like, across the country. I don't wanna leave you all alone! Abandoning family is super un-manly"

"First of all- I'm old not senile. I could take care of myself and second of all- we live in a tight knit little neighborhood. Mrs. Tanahashi helped me raise you and practically part of her family as well. I'm sure they can spare some time to help an old woman some company."

As if on cue, a knock on the door to Kirishima household was heard. It was Mrs. Tanahashi, alongside her young children, Hiroshi and Kaoru. "Eijirou! We heard what happened on the news, are you alright?"

"Me? I'm fine. In fact, everyone who was with me are alright."

"That's good to hear. We also know about your school status...Do you know what school you will attending?"

Before Kirishima could answer, his grandmother yelled out "He'll be attending Shiketsu so he could stay close to the other kids who went on his journey!"

"Is that true, Eijirou? If that's the case you shouldn't worry about your grandmother. We will take care of her in her absence!"

Kirishima did not expect his talk with his grandmother regarding his expulsion would be so lighthearted.

0000

"I've never seen you do anything so reckless, Shouto! What were you thinking?"

Todoroki took a moment to process what was happening before answering "Where the hell is dad?"

Fuyumi facepalmed and groaned in frustration. Her little brother completely dodged her question entirely! "He's doing a press conference since he's now the number one hero."

Shouto's clenched his fist in anger when he heard those words. His dear old dad didn't deserve the accolade of number one hero. It should still be All Might but like it or not, his time was over. Internally, Todoroki knew that his father wasn't happy about his promotion to number one either. The man spent his entire life trying to surpass All Might and did some sick eugenics bullshit to carve out a successor that could topple his rival but all of it was for nought. Maybe it finally dawned on his father that he was a terrible human being? Shouto didn't care either way.

"I knew what I was doing out there, Fuyumi. We all knew what we were doing. If you want to lecture me about all the laws we broke, you wouldn't be the first. I accept any and all consequences for my actions."

His sister sighed "Normally I would lecture you Shouto...but Tensei and I had a little talk before you came home. He told me what his family believes a hero should be and it made me think. I may have not seen it until recently, but you've grown a lot haven't you?"

Shouto let out an honest smile "I have my friends to thank for that…"

Fuyumi couldn't help but feel happy for her brother. Shouto lived a hard life and the transformation she witnessed him undergoe fascinated her. It all started during the sports festival where he used his fire voluntarily for the first time. Afterwards, he decided to visit mom in the hospital. Fuyumi knew all the emotional baggage her little brother involving mom's stay in the hospital and honestly thought he would never try to reconnect with her. Something changed in his life...she knew it was because of his classmates, namely that Midoriya kid. Somehow that boy got Shouto to open up and attempt to move past his past. Ever since then, Fuyumi noticed that shouto started hanging out with other classmates, and not just Midoriya. For instance she once saw him come with with Midoriya, Ingenium's younger brother (and the probable new bearer of the name ever since the Hero Killer's attack), and the heiress of Yaoyorozu dynasty. Maybe it's just her hopeful feelings but she could have sworn she saw some chemistry between Shouto and the Yaoyorozu girl.

"You have any idea on what school you want to go to?"

"Aizawa recommended Shiketsu high for all of us…"

"Isn't that the guy who forced you to get expelled? Why would he care?"

"Aizawa is a complicated guy. He still wants us to succeed but he also wanted us to know that there is consequences for our actions."

"Shiketsu is the only school that offered to take in everyone who got expelled-"

"Then I'm going to Shiketsu. Staying with my friends is my number on priority. I don't know where I would be without Midoriya, Iida, and Yaoyorozu...Also, Kirishima is nice too I guess"

"Wow...you really care about them, don't you? They've been a good influence on you."

"Yeah...I guess they have…"

0000

All Might was sitting in his living room and talking to his mother. Years ago, Izuku Midoriya might have thought that would be the coolest thing ever but right now he could feel the tension thick in the room.

His mother loved him and did her best to protect and support her quirkless son throughout his childhood. It was tough though...ever since her husband left Izuku knew that his mother was barely keeping it together. She felt like it was her fault that her son was quirkless, it was a completely ridiculous notion, of course but she still let the guilt wash over her. Things changed considerably in the last year or so. He "activated his dormant quirk" and got accepted to his dream school. He also made a lot of good friends got a girlfriend! His mother felt some of the weight that crushed her lift.

Things couldn't stay cool forever though. She witnessed her son break his limbs everytime he fought, saw the pain in his eyes and his shattered limbs flail wildly. That didn't even take account all the times he almost died without using his quirk. Her son was attacked in broad daylight by a member of the League of Villains, then he encountered the Hero Killer, the last straw for her was what just happened. Izuku shattered his arms once again after finally getting a handle of his powers and almost died once again. And to top it all off, he and some other students got expelled for their actions.

"I'm sorry this had to happen Mrs. Midoriya, I tried to keep all of them in UA. I think all of them are invaluable members of their former class. Heck, most of the group were in the top five in the class ranking!"

"I'm not mad at you at all, Mr. All Might. I'm just worried about my son's future-"

"Bah, you don't need to worry at all! Have you seen the news? Every story not involving my final battle is talking about how brave these five young students are. Letters from various prestigious schools, hero or otherwise are pouring in. I assume you got the call from Mr. Aizawa recommending that young Midoriya to Shiketsu, correct?"

"It's...not that...I don't think I approve of my son becoming a hero!"

Izuku, who had been silently observing their conversation. Finally spoke up "What?"

"I'm sorry, Izuku...It's just that I saw you get hurt so much this past year...I can't bear to lose you! You're all I have!" Tears were streaming down Inko's face. She felt terrible, in her head, she was denying her son's dream because she can't let go. All the years of abuse and bullying Izuku put up with to achieve his goal and now she was the one who was going to put a stop to it.

Izuku ran out the room and came back shortly afterwards with a piece of paper. It was a letter from the young boy he saved. "Mom, this is from Kouta. He wrote this to thank me for rescuing him from Muscular. When he needed a someone to help, I stepped. In that moment when I did...everything just felt right. No one ever stepped up for me when I needed it...those times where I felt like nothing because evolution passed me by...when I felt that my dreams were simply impossible...I don't want anyone else to ever feel like that! I get that you don't want me to leave...I don't want to leave you either. But I will become a hero no matter what!"

"Go to Shiketsu, young Midoriya…"

"All Might, I can't just leave my mother like that!"

"He's right, Izuku...That was the only school that wanted to take in all of you kids. You all have bright futures. I can't my fears drag you down."

"But mom...I can't leave you all alone!"

"She won't be alone, young Midoriya! I shall keep her company!"

A simultaneous "excuse me?" came from both Midoriyas and All Might hastily amended his statement.

"Er, I mean, uh Tsukauchi and I will probably keep her company. Tsukauchi will probably strive to hang out more and his wife will probably want to tag along as well. Megumi always lamented not having the time to make any friends, sound familiar Mrs. Midoriya?"

Crimson stained Inko's cheeks "I...uh...don't want to impose…"

"Nonsense! I'm retired now, aside from my teaching job I kinda have nothing to do. Besides, I want to get to know the person who raised such a fine young man" The retired hero turned towards Izuku and somehow morphed back into his gigantic form

"I'm sorry that I cannot come with you to Shiketsu...I don't know how much my training will do you good now that I'm a shell of my former self-"

"Don't say that All Might, you're still the greatest hero!"

A sardonic chuckle escaped All Might's lips along with blood as he morphed back into his now permanent hagrid form "I appreciate that you still think so highly of me, young Midoriya but I have to have to accept my limitations as should you. Gran Torino just moved to a new house close to Shiketsu High, I know that he did so because he knows that I'm useless as a teacher now. That man taught you to use your quirk better than I ever could and judging by his actions he wants you to go to Shiketsu as well"

"I guess I'll go to Shiketsu...I mean, I wanna know where Iida and Todoroki are going to as well! They're good friends of mine…"

"Maybe you should meet up later, all of you I mean. I don't know if it's a mother's intuition or not but something tells me that the five of you all are going to accomplish great things."

0000

The five of them agreed to meet up at a local park to discuss their plans for the future. It had been a long day for all of them, and each wanted to know how the talk with parents went.

"My mother and father were proud that I showed initiative! My father regaled me a story of how he could have stopped a villain from hurting people but chose to follow the law to the letter."

'Wait, your folks are heroes? That's so awesome! Can you tell me more about-"

"-this isn't really the time, Midoriya" Todoroki interrupted his friend's fanboying

"Uh...yeah...sorry."

"It's cool, my sister was pretty angry with me at first. I gotta thank you Iida, your brother told her that what we did was heroic and she seemed to understand. I guess that means your folks were alright with what you did?"

"Indeed, my mother and father told me it was good publicity and that I had grown as a person when I decided to choose justice over the law. Apparently, Tensei employed some vigilantes after he became impressed with what he saw."

"Whoa, you're brother really did that? Damn, he's such a mad lad!"

"Indeed he is, Kirishima. I'm proud that our my actions gained his approval. He seemed to convince your sister of the righteousness of our cause as well…"

"Yeah, she's usually super neurotic over these types of things. I guess her boyfriend is rubbing off on her."

"My grandma said what we did reminded her of the heroes she knew when she was younger. Back before agencies were common and heroes didn't expect to get paid!"

"It must admit, that past heroes did have a certain _je ne sais quoi_ that is akin to the wild west...my brother sought to emulate those sort of heroics when he was active. While still staying within the law, of course."

"Geez, it looks like my mom was the only person that was worried! She told me how scared she was about all the crap that we went through"

"Well you always took the brunt of whatever happened at our school, Midoriya. Hell, you broke your bones for my sake during the sports festival! It's no surprised that your mother would be worried you."

"Yeah but after I told her why I want to be hero she understood. Plus, All Might promised to keep tabs on me to help her cope everything…."

"Did you guys decide what school you want to go to?" Kirishima asked the question they were all putting off."

"My parents said that i should convince you all to attend Shiketsu with me. It is the only school that desires all of us…"

"My sister told me the same thing. She was happy with the friendships I formed this year and would hate to see us be apart."

"My brother and parents also told me to try to stick together. My father especially thinks we could accomplish great things together now that the media's eyes are on us."

"My grandmother basically said the same thing."

"My mother and All Might both wanted us to stick together too!"

"So...we're gonna keep this fellowship going?"

"Come one, Todoroki! Me and Iida fought Stain with you! There's no way I'm gonna let it end like this!"

"Indeed, you helped me regain my bearings during our fight with Mr. Aizawa and Iida and I were representatives for our former class."

"Ah man, all of you know each other so well and I'm over here being the odd one out!"

"Come on Kirishima, you'll get to know us pretty well soon!" Midoriya turned towards all of them "This is probably going to be an even harder path for all of us...But I know that we could overcome any and all obstacles that we face. We made a crazy first impression to a lot of people, let's not disappoint!" Midoriya extended his fist out to the rest of them "LET'S DO THIS!"

The others were so caught up in Midoriya's surprising display of bravado that they couldn't help but perform a five way fist bump

"Yeah!"

 ***Sorry this chapter took so long, I was trying to give a logical reason why all of their parents would want them to go to Shiketsu. Also, here are some notes-**

 ***Momo's parentage is a big FullMetal Alchemist reference***

 ***Bakugou is gonna get better, I promise!***

 ***Does All Might have a crush on Inko?***


	3. Regrets

***First of all, I have to thank QuirkQuartz for letting me use Mina's family from "Awkward Energy"**

 **I have to apologize for taking so long to write this chapter. I had to travel abroad fro my job and when i finally came back home I came down with an illness that left me out of commission for a while***

For Micha Ashido, the events of the past few days were an odd blur. He remembered coming home from work and seeing his sister openly weeping in her room. The first thought that popped into his head was that Midoriya broke up with her. After he talked and comforted Mina she revealed exactly what had happened…

His job as an engineer often meant that he was neck deep in his work for days on end but he never expected that he would miss out on the story of the century. All Might, the number one hero in Japan became powerless after one last big battle with a villain. An entire era had ended on that day...he remembered being a teenager himself and watching All Might kick all kinds of ass, so seeing him in his withered state on the news was fucked up. The missed calls and texts from his friends reminded him of the second biggest piece of news that happened on that fateful day. Now normally something as big as freaking All Might retiring after his final battle would push any other story out of the minds of the populace, but there was one other story that was all over the news as well. A group of five UA students went on a mission and saved their colleague from the League of Villains. They got expelled for their trouble. The five teens were Eijirou Kirishima, Tenya Iida, Momo Yaoyorozu, Shouto Todoroki, and….Izuku Midoriya, his sister's boyfriend.

The backlash that was directed at UA for their actions was shocking and unexpected. All over the country, protests were made in favor of the kids who got expelled. He spent the day scouring all over the web for more information and he found out some things. For one, UA's reputation had taken a massive hit in the past few months. Micha himself had no idea what to think of that school anymore. He was elated to see his little sister get accepted into such a prestigious school, who wouldn't be? UA was one of the top hero schools in Japan, rivaled only by Shiketsu High which was across the country. Things changed after she finally started going there…

He flashbacked to the villains attack on the students and some teachers. This was the first time the "League Of Villains" showed their faces and caused some mayhem. They had some huge monster with them and they would have killed everyone if it weren't for All Might. Mina had nightmares for weeks after being part of that catastrophe. Then the UA staff contacted his family about sending his sister out to a training camp, a lot of other families also felt that their child could be in danger. The school, however assured them that the training facility was kept secret.

So of course the League Of Villains' attacked, blindsiding the school once again and this time they managed to kidnap a student. If it weren't for the five kids that went out on their own, this Bakugou kid may have been killed by the League. Whoever at UA that made the call to get rid of them must be feeling real dumb right now. He remember scouring the web and seeing so much stuff regarding them. Journalists and bloggers writing stories all about the kids and how everyone could help them. Others were organizing protests and marches for the "UA Five", it was weird seeing his sister's boyfriend, someone who was pretty damn plain being so revered by the populace. For probably the first time since its inception, UA high was falling under scrutiny.

It didn't help that the five kids that were expelled were the exact opposite of the type of kids who would get expelled. Four out of five of those teens were in the top five of the class rankings with Midoriya, Todoroki, and Iida already having some fans after their encounter with Stain. Before that Midoriya and Todoroki made waves when they had their match at the Sports Festival, which was seen as an amazing spectacle to everyone who witnessed it live. The country saw exactly what those two could do. Also, three of the expelled students came from highly influential families. That Yaoyorozu girl who he remembered tutored his sister once was freakin' loaded. If he had to guess, that family was among the richest of Japan, Both Iida and Todoroki also come from rather wealthy families as well and both came from a famous heroic lineage. Hell, Todoroki's dad just became the number one hero!

All of the recent shit that happened to UA made a lot of family members wary of keeping their kids in UA. It was only after the school divulged to them the safety measures that the staff put in place did they cooperate.

Micha made another attempt to talk to his sister about what happened. He felt like he owed her another talk, seeing as how she spent the first one sobbing.

"How…how are you holding up?"

"How do you think I'm holding up?" There was a bitter edge to her voice that Micha never quite heard before. "Some of my closest friends and my boyfriend are gone from my school and are getting shipped across the country because they actually gave a damn about some shit head! And the freakin' school expects us to just carry on like nothing happened! So I don't know, maybe I'm feeling a bit pissed off!"

"If you need any help getting close to Midoriya just tell me, alright? I will be your ride…just let a brother know?"

Mina paused. Did her brother offer to drive her across the country to see her boyfriend? Usually he would start whining if she asked him to drive her to the store but now he's saying he would help her out with no complaints.

"T-Thank you Micha, but why would you do all that for me and Izu?"

Now it was Micha's turn to freeze in his tracks. _Why did he willingly offer to drive his sister across the country to see her boyfriend?_ His mind raced through every logical reason why he would do such a thing but all he saw were snippets of Mina hanging out with that nervous wreck. He remembered the look Mona had whenever she was around that kid. A look of pure _reverence_ was always on her damn face. At first he was confused as to why she would fall for such a plain kid but then he noticed what a guy Midoriya was. That kid…he was something else. Underneath that blush and stutter was someone that was willing to give it his all for the people he cared about and Micha was happy that his sister fell under the category of "people Midoriya cares about". A grim thought wormed its way into Micha's skull. He had committed a cardinal sin among big brothers everywhere- he actually approved of the boy his little sister was dating! Not only that but he wanted them to stay together for long as possible! How could any snot nosed brat make him think like that after only a month of dating his little sister? However Midoriya could have done such a thing would remain a mystery for now, he needed an excuse as to why he offered his chauffeur services to his little sister.

"I just don't want see you all moping around forever. I could barely handle two months of it." _Fucking nailed it_

"Oh…but thanks anyway, Micha. You're a good brother…"

"Don't mention it, Pinky."

* * *

He overslept. Bakugou hated waking up late, if he wasn't punctual then he might miss something important. As he bolted out of his slumber, he clutched his head in pain. He had hoped that after all the questioning from the cops and the earful he got from the old hag that he would maybe get a good night's sleep but that didn't pan out.

Waking up in pain was a thing Bakugou was used to but this was different. This wasn't the agony he felt when he pushed himself to the physical limits during workouts. No, he felt like shit in a completely different way; like he wanted to spend the next twenty minutes throwing up in a trashcan somewhere. He chalked it up to the amount of stress that accumulated since he got kidnapped. Hell, he even had a nightmare, something he hadn't experienced since he was a dumb kid.

It was a fucking weird nightmare too, nothing about being kidnapped or tortured by the league or something like that but he was in a dark, featureless room with no one but himself to talk too. That was literally it, just him talking to another version of himself. Well, if he had to be honest, he wasn't actually talking to his other self more like his other self was laying in on him about how he was a terrible person. What made it worse was that "other him" had the same hairstyle that Best Jeanist gave him. That was a weird dream…"Better get up, if I can't handle shit like this then I'll never become number one."

Bakugou swung his legs off his bed so that his feet touched the floor but before he could get up another pang of pain hit his head. As he clutched his skull he began to remember feeling this way before. Yeah, it was when he was a kid and finally ended that sorry excuse of a friendship with Deku. he chalked it up to disgust at that quirkless runt.

 _ **That's called guilt dumbass**_

"Who said that?" it took Bakugou a bit too long to realize that no one else was in the room with him. It took him longer to get the full gist of the voice in his head. He had gathered that the dream that he had last night was his consciousness taking a (kinda) physical form and directly speaking to him but as long as he was awake then his consciousness would be relegated to his inner thoughts. He was sure that he would be admitted to a mental hospital if anyone caught him talking (re: yelling) at himself out loud so he would stick to just talking to his other self (Other-Ku?) in the recesses of his mind.

 _ **You feel like shit because you're guilty about what happened to your former classmates that rescued you. It's okay you know...it's perfectly natural to feel bad.**_

 _I don't feel bad. Those guys aren't idiots, they'll manage. They are not the type to give up easily and if I spend my time moping around like a bum then I won't become number one someday_

 _ **So you are just going to avoid and repress your emotions? Just going to run away from your problems?**_

 _The fuck is that supposed to mean?_

 _ **You're chalking up the sick feelings that are building up inside you know it's because Kirishima called you an awful person. The last time you felt like this was when you decided to throw away your childhood friendship with Midoriya, both of those people were your friends. You didn't think much of anything when you kicked Midoriya to the curb since you had a gaggle of sycophants to build up your already massive ego. Then you met Kirishima, someone who actually liked you as a person and not just a cool, future hero. You liked that didn't you?"**_

 _Sweet psycho-analysis, I bet you think you got me all figured out, huh? Well you're wrong because you imply that I give any fucks about Deku when he's out of my way!_

 _ **I do know that you care about Midoriya more than you care to admit. I know that you get angry at him all the time is because you can't accept that a guy like him is still consistently friendly to you after all the shit you've done to him. Well after what happened I'm pretty sure he won't go out of his way to be friendly to you anymore. So if you want him to stop being so nice to you got your wish. Also, the reason why I am so good at analysing you is because I am you. I'm the part of you that isn't a stubborn mule so don't think you can slap away my advice with a "you don't know me"**_

Bakugou became silent, he didn't know what so say to refute...himself. Nothing ever prepared him with a debate against his own being. The blonde decided to take a walk outside, hoping that the fresh air would clear his mind. He brushed his and got dressed before he walked towards the kitchen to get an apple to eat on his trek. As he strolled throughout his place he took notice of what his folks were doing- his mother was talking to presumably Deku's mom judging by the way she's congratulating the other person on her "acceptance to Shiketsu" his father was reading a novel on the couch near the door. He hoped that if he kept his head low then his dad wouldn't bug him. His father was one of the few people that could get through to hime (the formal list being His dad, Aizawa, formally Kirishima, and oddly enough, himself or Other-ku) and he didn't want to hear another lecture. Just when he thought he was in the clear as his hand gripped the doorknob he heard a familiar gruff, weary voice

"You know, you should try to talk to that Kirishima fellow. You seemed close to him and it would be a shame if you two drifted apart" he didn't say anything else, he didn't need to say anything else.

 _ **The old man is right**_

 _Fuck off_

Bakugou grumbled in response before heading out. He walked to the local park in attempt to clear his head, hoping that no one would recognize him and ask him stupid questions. Bakugou took the trail that weaved through the more forested area of the park, being amongst nature comforted him better than anything else ever could. If he gave any care about that sentimental shit he would say that the trees looked particularly beautiful today. The walk cleared his head and Bakugou was happy that his conscience didn't butt his know-it-all head into his walk. As he exited the clearing Bakugou saw exactly the last thing he wanted to see.

Round face was sitting on a park bench, her eyes red and swollen with tears. All around her were the Goth guy, the purple-haired brainwashing guy, the gadget person from support, and tentacles oddly enough. They were in a middle of a pity party, well mostly...judging by the look on Round face it seemed that the rest of those guys were trying to cheer her up. Deku and Glasses were her two closest friends and now they were both expelled from UA.

Bakugou was watching the five from behind a tree and he couldn't help but feel a sickened. If this was how Round face was going to react to two friends being seperated from her then how the the hell is she is going to deal with people getting hurt or worse in a pro hero career? It was stupid how emotional people could get and he vowed that he wouldn't too attached to anything or anyone. Besides, All Might never relied on anyone so why should he?

 _ **You don't know anything about All Might. That guy is well adjusted, he probably has a couple of good friends…"**_

 _Yeah but I do know Round face and look at how she's taking this! She's crying her eyes out for her two friends! It's not like they're dead or anything!_

 _ **Do you expect her to not feel sad about her two friends? You think bottling up everything is a better way to deal with this shit?**_

 _I'm just disappointed, that's it. When me and Round face fought each other in the Sports Festival...it was amazing. She went from an extra to someone who could kick ass! She was interesting, damnit! You know how much it sucks to see her reduced to...to this? A sobbing fucking mess!?_

 _ **Are you really that stupid? She didn't become a "sobbing mess", when she needed to kick ass, she kicked ass but now she feels sad for her close friends' predicament.**_

 _Tch, whatever...Still sad to see such a potential badass cry her eyes out_

 _ **Are you even listening to your- Wait a minute, I get it**_

 _Get what?_

 _ **You're angry that she cares about Iida and more importantly Midoriya more than you and you're using your disappointment over her "de-badassification" as an excuse**_

 _No, I'm not_

 _ **Yes you are, you're angry that Uraraka cares so much about Midoriya and not you! I mean, why wouldn't she? Midoriya is kind, heroic, brave, while you are a huge jerk. That's the reason why the League thought you would join them right? You can't handle someone who you treated like dirt your entire life be so successful! For all your hard work and talent, you just can't measure up to Deku in courage and kindness and it drives you nuts, doesn't it? The first girl you are genuinely interested in has a thing for that "useless Deku" and not you**_

 _Stop being so fucking smug. Maybe in the past I may have had a thing for Round face, but seeing her now the only thing I feel for her is pity. And to think that I'm jealous of Deku of all fucking people is a stupid idea._

 _ **Whatever you say. I'm your subconscious, I know what you're really thinking…**_

* * *

"T-Thanks for being her for me" Uraraka could barely speak in between the sobs. She was grateful that she had others to mourn the expulsion of two of her closest friends. It wasn't a surprise that Mei and Tokoyami would share her grief at the departure of her two closest friends but Shouji and Shinsou's presence confused her.

"As much as I am at ease in the darkness I must admit that I spent the better part of today waiting for the dawn to vanquish this terrible nightmare. I just couldn't fathom the leader of our Sports Festival group leaving UA. ig anything, Midoriya was more committed to being a hero than any of us…"

Those words made Uraraka feel even more bad about the current situation. Midoriya wanted to become a hero because he wanted to help people. It was such a pure and simple ideal, much more noble than her goal of making money. Although it was true that both Midoriya and Iida assured her that her reasons for becoming a hero were as noble as any, deep down she still felt like a false hero. Why did fate conspire to get someone like Midoriya kicked out of UA while someone as selfish as her get to stay?

"I hope that Shiketsu high has a good support department…I had to work really hard to upgrade Midoriya's gear so that it would stand the wear and tear that crazy guy puts his body through. I'd hate to see some idiot half ass any upgrades that he decides to put on. I always try to make sure my friends get the best gear they could get because who knows what could happen if anything breaks or malfunctions in a middle of an important battle. Crap, that reminds me that I never got around to upgrading Iida's gear! After all he did to help get eyes on me during the Sports Festival to…"

"I'm sure that either Iida or Midoriya could contact you if they feel like only you could make the best gear for them, Mei" Shinsou's logic put an end to Mei's ramblings

"Mm, I guess you're right...Say, why do you care about Iida or Midoriya leaving?" Mei's question prompted the others to also inquire about Shinsou's apparent newfound fondness for the duo.

"I admit that I didn't have much interaction with Iida but Midoriya connected with me during our fight at the Sports Festival. He told me that I can become a hero with my evil quirk and when he said it...I believed him. I believed him because when he told me that I could become a hero it sounded like _he_ genuinely thought I could and wasn't paying me any lip service. I know that a guy like that will one day become number one someday. He inspires everyone he meets…"

"Yeah, that sounds like Deku alright…" The ever present blush on Uraraka's cheeks grew a bit brighter as she said that

"I actually have the opposite feelings Shinsou has" Shouji interjected "While I never actually talked much with Midoriya, Iida and I got along quite well with each other."

"Ah yes, I remember you saying that the two of you had similar tastes in books."

"You would be right, Tokoyami. It felt like Iida was the only person I could discuss classic literature. From the great works of famous Greek philosophers to men like Voltaire and Machiavelli. Guess our time leafing through such compositions will be severely cut down.

Uraraka felt guilty listening to Shouji's tale. Despite the fact that both Midoriya and Iida were her two closest friends she knows that she spent a disproportionate amount of her feelings lamenting the loss of Midoriya more than Iida. She knew that she had a crush on him but she had hoped that talking to Ashido about it would put an end to it. To her surprise, Ashido was cool with her little crush. Her exact words were "Yeah, Izu is pretty awesome huh? Well, as long as you don't do anything vile to try and steal him away from me than I don't care if you also think he's cute."

How could she still have a crush on Deku after she saw how happy Ashido and him were together? Uraraka was worried that the absence of him would take her head out of the game and she needn't to keep her grades ups by herself since she didn't have her two study buddies to assist her.

This is going to be a challenge...

* * *

The student's of Shiketsu High's Elite first year class were more than a bit disappointed that their homeroom teacher made them wake up early on a Saturday to deliver them some news. They were all wondering why this news couldn't wait until they were all fully awake and alert.

"Mr. Bernal, I don't know if this is the norm in America but usually the weekend is the time where students _don't_ have to wake up early in the morning. I could barely open my eyes with how tired I am!" Seiji Shishikura was the first student to voice his displeasure at the early wake up call. He wasn't aware that his classmates and teacher couldn't actually tell that he could barely open his since his eyes were just really narrow all the time. No one had the heart to tell him that though since he was always so sensitive about it.

Inasa Yoarashi was quick to defend the reputation of his teacher "Come on Seiji, Mr. Bernal probably has a good reason for calling us out here this early in the morning! This could count as a lesson, a truly hot-blooded hero should be ready to do important tasks at a moment's notice. No matter the time of day!"

Their teacher let out an amused chuckle watching the two of his students views on the situation clash. His class was pretty small and he was happy that his old acquaintance gave him the opportunity to take in more students, even if the circumstances were a little...controversial. He scanned the three students in the room and noticed that one was missing

"Does anyone know where Utsushimi is? Is she still asleep or…?"

Nagamasa Mora raised his hand to answer his teacher's question "Uh, she told us that she was going to visit her parents yesterday so when you announced that we needed to go to homeroom early today I tried contacting her but she never texted back or answered any calls. I finally called her home and her parents sounded worried. They told me that Utsushimi arrived pretty late and she seemed "out of it" all she wanted to do was go to bed. I'm worried that something bad happened to her…"

"Well, I wanted everyone of you here to tell you this but next Monday we are getting five new students in this class. This gives us eight days to prepare for some new faces around here so-"

"Wait a minute! I thought this high school was one of the best hero schools in the country, should we really be accepting random students?"

"These aren't just random students, Seiji. The students that will be joining you soon are the five teen that had been expelled from UA for rescuing one of their classmates. As you are aware, our rival school is coming under fire for expelling them and the Board of Directors that run this place thought that taking them in would give us good publicity. I'm sure you are all aware of them but if you need a refresher their names are Izuku Midoriya, Momo Yaoyorozu, Tenya Iida, Ejirou Kirishima, and Shouto Todoroki. Now I know that this is happening so suddenly but the school promised the Board of Directors that these five would get a smooth transition to Shiketsu. Can I have your word that you all will help me with that?"

All three of his students nodded in response. While they were an odd bunch, all of the teens in Mr. Bernal's tight knit class adored their teacher and did whatever they could to make him proud.

"I thank you all for accepting this sudden change so quickly. Alright, you're free to go now. If you have any questions I'll be right here all day grading papers

As the three students left the room Seiji noticed something was wrong with Inasa. He caught Inasa speeding towards the dorms and he grabbed his hand to stop him.

"What's wrong?"

"...Nothing is wrong…"

"Come on Inasa, I'm not stupid. I know when something is bothering my boyfriend. Now normally when Mr. Bernal asks us to do something you usually yell about how determined you will be but this time you just nodded your head like a normal person."

"It's about Endeavour's kid. I came here because I thought he was an asshole like his old man, but now I know the type of guy he really his... He willingly risked his life to rescue someone else even if he wasn't supposed to. I thought he was a selfish jerk but in reality he's a good guy."

"No offense Inasa, but holding a grudge against a guy just because he rebuked you that one time is pretty dumb. I mean, he could have just been in a bad mood that day. First impressions aren't everything you know. When I first met you I thought you were pretty annoying, if I hadn't bothered to hang out with you more than I would not have found out how great you are!"

"I guess you're right…"

"Of course I am! Now come on, let's get breakfast, I'm starving!"

 ***I made Camie a first year student because I wanted to pad out the Shiketsu High class without adding any OC's**

 **I also hope that I wrote Bakugou arguing with his conscience clear. I know he looked like an asshole in the first two chapters but he's going to start getting better I promise**

 **I made the Shiketsu High teacher a foreigner (Mexican-American) on a whim and I named him after a friend and co-worker. You'll see his quirk soon enough.***


	4. Saying Goodbye

Izuku Midoriya should have expected that his first real relationship would go sour. After all, life pushed him around ever since he was four years old why should he expect a break now? This was probably going to be the last time he gets to see Mina before he moved to an entirely different part of Japan and he didn't know what to say to her. Should he suggest that they try to keep a long distance relationship? Countless television shows, comics, manga, and movies taught him that those sorts of relationships never last. His thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing of his phone

 **Mina** : Meet me the mall OK?

 **Izuku** : Sure

The Kiyashi Ward shopping mall was the place where they had their first date. Mina insisted that they get some milkshakes at one of the shops there. Despite the fact that his heart rate was skyrocketing during their first date, Izuku enjoyed his time with her and actually asked her out for a second date.

Maybe Mina felt the same way about their first outing together and that is why she insisted on meeting him at the very same milkshake shop? God, this was going to wreck him emotionally.

Finding Mina wasn't the hardest thing to do; the girl couldn't blend in if she tried. Kinda funny that she was dating someone as bland and plain as him. To Izuku's surprise, Mina still kept her upbeat personality when he caught up to her. Why wasn't she concerned about what would happen to "them"?

"Hey Izu, how'd you like my idea for today? It's like a nostalgia thing."

"Yeah, it's really cute but uh, aren't you worried what will happen between us when I move to my new school?"

Mina tilted her head in confusion "Why should I be worried?"

Izuku began scratching the back of his neck nervously "well it's just uh, everybody says long distance relationships don't work and I'm just kinda worried that we might drift apart because of the distance between us. Not that I'm saying our relationship is weak or anything, I'm just worried that's all because I really like you and-" His rant was cut off by Mina planting her lips on his.

"Sorry about the random kiss but it's the only consistent way I could stop your mumbling episodes. And about the whole "living across the country thing" I think you're overthinking it. I mean we still get the weekends free so we will get to see each other a lot no matter what. My brother even volunteered to drive us to each other but I don't want to wear him thin so let's just use trains to see each other whenever we go on dates."

Izuku was shocked that Mina was so positive about everything. He spent the last week dreading what would happen once he moved away and here she goes dispelling his fears with her uplifting attitude. God, what did he do to deserve someone like her?"

"Hey Izu, as much as I _love_ standing around in the mall I think we should go to before the line gets too long."

"Okay!"

"I'm having a nostalgia overload here, Izu! This is just like our first date! We even ordered the same shakes! See, I remember I ordered a chocolate chip shake and you ordered a strawberry one.

Izuku took a moment to think about his girlfriend's words before responding "Hmm, looks like you got a point there. But I always order strawberry milkshakes so I have to deduct some points from your logic…"

"What's the deal with your love for strawberry milkshakes anyway? Is it something you liked ever since you were a kid?"

"Actually, the first time I had a strawberry milkshake was when we first went out. I figured that since our first date was already a risky venture for me than I should try out something new and I got hooked! I think I like strawberry milkshakes so much is because they remind me of you."

Rather unexpectedly, Mina burst out laughing at what he thought was a heartfelt confession. "W-What's wrong? Did I say something bad?"

Mina took a good thirty seconds of laughter before answering "Oh my God Izu, are you listening to yourself?"

"What?"

"You basically just said that you love eating something pink because it reminds you of me!" she punctuated her words by wiggling her eyebrows suggestively

"Yeah so? What's so bad abo-OH MY GOD! NO, I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" Izuku finally caught on to his unintentional innuendo and almost died of embarrassment

"Ha-ha! You're super flustered today too! This is _exactly_ how our first date went"

"I don't really want to be reminded of the circumstances surrounding our first date. I-I mean I asked you out on a bet!"

"So? Wasn't the bet you got was "ask the prettiest girl out?" Why should I feel offended about that? Besides, I overheard Kirishima give you that dare and I actually was kinda hoping that you wouldn't chicken out. Why do you think I responded with a "yes" so quickly? You're a total cutie!"

"Wait, you really had a crush on me for that long? I never would have guessed."

"Well, I assumed you and Uraraka had a thing for each other...Never thought I had a chance…"

"Are you kidding? Uraraka and I are like brother and sister!"

Half of Mina felt bad for Uraraka. The girl talked to her about her attraction to Izu and she seemed to really like that guy. A more selfish side of her was glad that her boyfriend thinks of her once greatest competition as just a friend.

"You know what? I never really got what the other guys had to do for your bet…"

"Oh my God, let's just say there's a reason why we never made any bets again"

Midoriya spent the rest of their date telling his girlfriend what the rest of the guys at UA had to do that day. It felt weird to be the one chatting it up, usually she was the one that him crazy stories about her friends and he would listen intently. The fact that they switched places just cemented how different his life was from when he was in middle school.

"Huh, so that's why Iida was so lazy that day and why Kaminari was so attentive in class. I thought they switched their minds or something."

"We all thought Iida would freak out at the prospect of being lazy for the day, but he was surprisingly cool about it. He told us that while he loves being his regular workaholic self he was pretty happy to be able to just relax for a day."

"Well I guess now he doesn't have to work super hard in Shiketsu since he's no longer the class Rep"

"Yeah, Kaminari was pretty angry that he had to adopt Iida's work ethic for a whole day though."

"That sounds like Kaminari alright. I was kinda like him before too, before I started dating you and you rubbed your annoying studying habits off on me."

Midoriya crossed his arms in mock outrage "Hey, I helped you get out of the bottom of the ranks in terms of classwork."

Both of them burst out laughing at their mutual fraudulent annoyance at each other. The laughing ceased when Mina unexpectedly squeezed Izuku's hand "God, I'm gonna miss you…"

"Weren't you the one who was optimistic about our future?"

"That doesn't mean I won't miss you, you dork"

"I'll miss you too."

"Stay safe, okay? I know how you strive to help everyone and I honestly love that about you but...but you always drive me nuts whenever you put your life on the line like that! Just...Just promise me that you'll think before you do something crazy?"

"Mina, I promise you that I will tone down the crazy things I get myself into."

"You better! I enlisted Kirishima to watch you in case you do something stupid again!"

"Wait, what?"

* * *

 **Crimsonfan4life** : I dunno guys, I feel bad spending my last day before I leave with her and not you guys…

 **JustSero** : Come on man, this is probably the best chance you'll get to man up and ask her out!

 **KaminariDamacy** : Yeah, we could hang out any other time. For now, just try to ask her out!

 **Crimsonfan4life** : Alright, thanks guys. Wish me luck

Kirishima had asked Tsuyu to go shopping with him, ostensibly to prepare for his new school but primarily to get closer to her. Surprisingly, he agreed to his proposal. Kirishima would have guessed that she would decline on account of needing to be babysitting her younger siblings. Kaminari told him that was a sign of her "being totally into him" but Sero warned him to not take it as a guarantee that she was interested in him.

He spotted Tsuyu coming up to the entrance of the mall and waved his hand to grab her attention. Lucky for him, both of them were pretty unique in terms of visuals with his bright red gelled hair and her frog-like (but still cute) appearance and she caught up to him quickly.

"Hey Kirishima, Do you have any idea of what you want to get?"

"I just need to buy a couple of notebooks for my new classes and maybe a binder. But I really want to see what's available."

Tsuyu nodded her head in agreement "That sounds nice, I'm going to see what I could buy as well."

"You know, I was actually surprised that you were available. I thought you would be busy taking care of your little siblings."

"My parents were home today so they told me to have fun. I mentioned that I'm hanging out with "some guy from school" they both assumed I had a boyfriend. Now both of my siblings won't stop teasing me about it."

Kirishima scratched the back of his neck nervously while trying to keep his cheeks from becoming the same colour as his hair. "Ha, you know how kids could be. But it's great that your parents let you have some time off."

"Well they did tell that they were going to have to get used to staying at home more. They had to arrange different hours at work so they could stay with my siblings."

"Why's that for?"

"I'm not sure if you know this but after what happened at the training camp we're all going to move into dorms for safety reasons."

"What!? But UA doesn't have any dorms!"

"Apparently Cementoss could build them up pretty quickly. Well that's my theory…" Kirishima couldn't help but crack a wide smile when Tsuyu did her trademark "thinking pose" which consisted of her bringing one of her fingers up to her bottom lip.

"Huh, that makes sense. Anyway, let's go!"

Tsuyu gave Kirishima a nod and followed him.

To Tsuyu's surprise, their first stop was at a store that specializes in outdoors products. "I thought you wanted to stock up on school supplies?"

"Yeah but my warranty for my night vision goggles expires in a couple of days and they were pretty expensive. I need a new pair because my old pair got destroyed rescuing that asshole."

Tsuyu was surprised that Kirishima's opinion on Bakugou soured so quickly. The blonde said much more vulgar things in the past and Kirishima was still chummy with him so what could the he have done to get perpetual nice guy Kirishima mad at him?

"Are you sure you want to let your friendship with Bakugou end like this? You two seemed pretty close…"

"Of course I'm sure! That guy is just a bully; I dunno why I thought he was cool before."

"What could he have done to you to make you hate him so quickly?"

"It's not what he did to me; it's what he did to someone else. Now before you ask, it's a bit personal Tsuyu and I can't just tell you." Kirishima let his emotions get the better of him and he only just realized he raised his voice at his friend.

"...I'm sorry for prying. This is clearly a touchy subject for you"

"No, no, I'm sorry for blowing up at you Tsu. You couldn't have known what I feel towards Bakugou and I had no right-"

"Save it. I know how blunt I could be and how it could be pretty annoying to deal with."

"You're not annoying Tsu, you're just kinda weird I guess. But everyone in our school is kinda weird, I guess…"

"Oh" Tsuyu tilted her head with a curious tone in her voice "What do you find weird about me?"

"Uh I guess you're quirk? I mean I know you have frog powers but I don't know how much of your uh, "froggy-ness" is due to your quirk or you"

"I have to admit that I like to play it up but some of my "quirks" are due to my quirk."

"Is the croaking you or you're quirk?"

"It's mostly due to my quirk, but sometimes I like to croak on my own for laughs *ribbit*"

"Wait...was that real croak or was that you just messing with me?"

Tsuyu just smirked and shrugged her shoulders in response, prompting both of them to laugh.

"Okay next question. Do you eat flies?"

This question actually got Tsuyu flustered "Uh, I mean-"

"I mean, if you do it's fine by me!"

"Wait, really?"

"Of course! Bugs that are high in protein are the most sustainable food source on the planet, so you're better off including them in your diet. It's pretty awesome too, if you ask me. A lot of people are afraid of bugs and what's the manliest thing to do to your fears? Eating them!"

"Besides, I ate some crickets when me and my grandma took a trip to Mexico one time to visit her friends and they weren't half bad. So if anyone wants to call you a weirdo for eating flies then at least you know you aren't alone!"

Tsuyu smiled a genuine smile "Thanks for the pep talk"

Kirishima returned her wide grin "Don't mention it, but I got one more question and this one doesn't have to deal with your quirk"

"Okay, ask me anything"

"You seem pretty keen on making everyone call you by your first name and I know that's because you want to be friendly with everyone but how come you refer to everyone with their last names?"

"Well if no one asks me to call them by their first names I think it would kinda disrespectful"

"Well if you need permission then you can call me Eijirou!" Kirishima noticed his friend give him an odd look and the confidence he was extruding faded instantly "I mean, if you want to. If you want to keep calling me Kirishima that's okay too, I don't wanna pressure you in-"

"Eijirou...that's a cute name" Kirishima spotted the flash of crimson cover her cheeks and wondered if that meant she was into him. She _did_ call his name cute (what did that mean?) _Alright Eiji, ease up. Maybe she's just embarrassed. For now just continue shopping_

"Hah, my name? Cute? Never heard that one before. We should continue shopping before we waste any more time chatting up the place."

The two spent the next couple hours silently shopping for school supplies. Kirishima managed to snag some notebooks at half price and Tsuyu decided to stack up on some mechanical pencils. The redhead was glad that Tsuyu wasn't the type of girl who would add needless small talk to every activity. He felt that somehow just doing everyday stuff together was enough to convey the good vibes between them.

After taking a break at some ramen shop in the mall the two decided to part ways.

"I'm really glad you asked me to shop with you Eijirou."

"I'm glad you came. I had a good time and I managed to get you to call me by my first name!"

"I'm just mad that now that I have time to stuff like this that you'll be at another school across the country." Tsuyu looked away in a futile attempt to hide her blush.

"I mean...we could still do stuff like this when we don't have school to worry about. If you want to, of course."

"Are...are you asking me out?"

"NO! I mean yes. I mean…" he sighed "I just feel guilty asking you out when we both know that I'm not gonna stick around. I don't want you think that I think that you're the type of girl that I would hang out with just because I have nothing else to do. I...really care for you and it wouldn't be manly to just leave you."

"I appreciate the concern but it would be really un-manly to think a girl can't take of herself. If you really want to make this work than you should go for it. After all, wouldn't a true man try his hardest to make it work?"

He grinned. This girl really got him "Alright, will you, Tsuyu Asui go out with me next Saturday!"

"I'll think about it…"

"What?"

"I'm thinking- yes"

Kirishima triumphantly pumped his first in the air.

The redhead's phone vibrated as he came home from his endeavour with Tsuyu

 **KaminariDamacy:** so how did it go?

 **Crimsonfan4life:** better than I had hoped. I asked her out and she said yes

 **JustSero:** good to hear man, hope you two are happy together.

* * *

"I could never get used to your house, Yaomomo. To be honest I think the word "house" is underselling it. Doesn't your place take up the whole street?"

"It doesn't take up the whole street, Jirou; just three-fourths of it."

"Thanks for the clarification, it _really_ makes a difference. Now why did you invite Jirou and me to your home?"

"Well Kendou, I'm going to be leaving soon and you two are my closest friends in UA. Sure I'll have Iida with me in Shiketsu but I don't know if I'll connect with anyone like I did with you two."

Both Jirou and Kendou clasped their hands and let out simultaneous "AWWS" partly to mess with their friend and partly to show their genuine appreciation towards Momo. Both of them knew how self-conscience the girl could be and she often hid it under a veneer of stoicism. Her opening up and telling them that she would miss them means that the two were able to pierce her veil manufactured confidence.

Momo genuinely appreciated her friends being so supportive of someone like her but she had to admit that the group hug they enveloped her in was a bit too much

"Girls...can't...breathe" sensing that they were suffocating Yaomomo, Jirou and Kendou let go of their death grip and sheepishly apologized.

"So...how's it feel being the one girl of the group going to Shiketsu?"

"I have to admit, I do have miniscule amounts of fear of the future. Both of you were so kind in helping me understand the intricacies of people who aren't that well off. I don't know if I'll ever meet friends such as you two in Shiketsu."

"I'm sure that one girl in Shiketsu's hero class will be happy that another person with two X Chromosome will join her. Feel sorry for the poor thing, being the one girl in a room full of guys. Like no matter cool some of our guy friends like Kaminari or Kirishima are, I would probably go crazy if I had no one I could talk to about stuff that the guys won't know about."

"Speaking of guys, I bet that you're happy that Todoroki is with you." Kendou suggestively wiggle her eyebrows while Jirou snickered.

"I...I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Oh come on, Yaomomo! How oblivious do you think we are? You're not good at keeping your emotions to yourself. We both know that the two of are in to each other so there's no use in hiding it."

"Oh yeah? What about, um; you and Iida! Don't think I don't see the way you two look at each other!"

Kendou almost lost it at her friend's incredibly bad attempt at deflection "Iida and I are just friends and if either of us had any feelings for the other we would talk to each other because that's what mature, sensible people do. They don't let their feelings fester until it's too late."

Yaomomo let out a defeated sigh "I...apologize for what I said about you and Iida, I let my emotions get the better of me-"

Kendou dismissed her concerns with a wave of her hand "Save it. Jirou and I did put you in a perilous position when we talked about your feelings for Todoroki."

"No, it's my fault. Whenever I think about him I become irrational. It's rather embarrassing to say the least…"

"Why don't you just ask him out? I mean, that seems like the simplest solution." Jirou suggested while shrugging her shoulders.

"Isn't the common sentiment that a guy asks a girl out when he's interested? I think I should wait until Todoroki asks me."

"Traditional gender roles are bullshit, Yaomomo. Besides, Todoroki is a pretty great guy. He didn't have any friends when we started school and right now his only friends are Midoriya and Iida."

"Iida did say that he noticed Todoroki stealing glances at you when he thought nobody was looking. I think that shows he has _some_ interest in you. I'd say it's worth a shot."

Her friends' words seemed to boost her confidence and Yaoyorozu resolved to do something about her crush on Todoroki "I think that the two of you may have a point. After we are all settled in Shiketsu I promise you two that I will ask Shouto Todoroki on a date!"

"Finally" Jirou snarked

"We wish you the best!"

* * *

Tenya Iida had quite the day ahead of him. He had to pack the last of his belongings and meet a couple of his soon to be former classmates before he embarked on the journey to his new school. Uraraka invited him and Midoriya over to the park to say goodbye to their bubbly friend and he had jumped at the chance. Sure, the both of them said goodbye to her yesterday but Iida wasn't going to let an opportunity to say spend some time with her go to waste.

"IIDA!" The shorter girl ran up to him and enveloped him in a great hug "It's good to see you too, Uraraka." Iida smiled as he looked down at his smaller friend. Beneath her loving smile he could tell that she was despairing the fact that her two closest friends will be going to a different school.

"Where's Deku?"

"He's currently spending some time with his girlfriend, Ashido. He told me that he felt a little guilty opting to spend time with his girlfriend instead of accepting your invite but I assured him that you would understand his logic."

"Of course I do." she said between gritted teeth. _**What did you expect girl, that his girlfriend who he adores**_

"So did you plan anything today?"

"No, I figured you wouldn't be able to do something big so I just want to spend time with one of boys!"

"You have my gratitude for opting to do something simple, Uraraka. I actually have to return a book I borrowed from Shouji so I am a little pressed for time."

"I understand, the start of your new life is starting tomorrow! Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be. I am a bit nervous but if I were to guess, the others are taking it worse than I am…"

"Yeah, you always were one of the more level headed members of our class."

"Thank you."

"Just make sure Deku is safe, okay?"

"What, are you not worried about my safety?"

"No! Er, I mean that, uh…" Uraraka inwardly chided herself for letting her feelings for Midoriya surface once again. She looked like a total jerk not even wishing Iida a safe journey."

Iida chuckled "Relax Uraraka, I'm only teasing. I understand that you would worry about Midoriya since he hasn't had the best of luck in regards towards injuries. Do not worry, Ashido already enlisted Kirishima and I on "Izu patrol" as she says. I have to say that I am glad that Midoriya is dating someone that cares so much about him. I wish those two nothing but the best!"

"Yeah...me too…" she said once again through gritted teeth. Her jealous thoughts were interrupted by Iida enveloping her in a hug of his home. It was rare to see him display such affection.

"I'll miss you, Uraraka. I'm so glad that I have met and I hope that we continue this friendship for years to come."

She smiled "Yeah, me too."

 ***This chapter is mainly for shipping interactions so I apologize in advance for the lack of plot development**

 **I decided to have the start of Izuku and Mina's relationship happen under comedic circumstances because writers better than myself had them date under more serious circumstances so I tried to do something different.***


	5. Departing and Arriving

Izuku just got done packing the last of his things for his Journey to Shiketsu. He couldn't quite get a handle on all the emotions he was feeling at this point. The green haired cinnamon roll was somehow nervous, excited, and terrified at the prospect of attending a new high-school. He was going to miss UA and the friends he made there like Tsuyu, Uraraka, Tokoyami, and Shinsou. That didn't even take account of his wonderful girlfriend- Mina Ashido; just when UA was getting dorms he gets whisked away to another school when he could have been spending more time with Mina. Then again, that was typical Deku luck.

Izuku went to the kitchen to get a glass of water when he spotted his mother talking to Mrs. Bakugou. He reminded himself to thank Mrs. Bakugou for giving him a ride to his new school. She probably felt guilty that her son was indirectly the cause of his expulsion. Both Izuku and his mother knew to accept the offer because Mrs. Bakugou will keep insisting until they finally break down and say yes.

"Oh, I can't believe my little Izuku is leaving the nest at fifteen years old Can you believe that Mitsuki?!" tears welled up in his mother's eyes while Mrs. Bakugou did her best to assure her that things will work out. "Cheer up Inko, your son knows what he's doing and you know he's going to visit you a lot."

"I know but it seems like things are going so fast! First Izuku gets a quirk that breaks his bones, he gets accepted to UA, makes so many new friends, then he started dating someone, and now he's expelled and he's a celebrity!"

"...At least your kid is growing up" Mitsuki said between gritted teeth. "In fact, you should be proud of all the recognition Izuku is getting! We both know that Izuku wasn't the most popular kid before high school but look at him now! Ever since the Sports Festival your boy has been on the radar of so many people. He's gonna be a great pro hero someday and I wish I could say that about the brat I have." Mitsuki turned towards Izuku "What do you think of my kid, Izuku?"

Izuku didn't know what to say. What _was he_ supposed to say "After trying to stay friends with that jerk who bullied me constantly ever since he got his quirk I finally realized that I shouldn't even bother with an asshole like Kacchan now that I know what real friends are like "?

Fortunately, Mitsuki knew that his silence was all she needed to hear "I don't blame you for hating my son. Frankly, I'm amazed that you managed to try to stay cordial with him for that long. If it makes you feel better, nobody in his class likes him anymore."

Izuku didn't know how he felt about that revelation. On one hand, he knew what it felt like to be alienated from his peers and have nobody like you. But on the other hand, fuck Kacchan. He didn't know why he didn't feel bad; maybe he was just getting more cynical? But before he could really delve into his feelings someone knocked on his door.

"I'll get it, mom. The man at the door wore a black chauffeur uniform that looked pretty expensive. "Good morning, are you a Mr. Izuku Midoriya?"

"Uh...yeah?"

"Izuku honey, who is this man?"

"Ah, you must be Mr. Midoriya's mother. Please do not worry about anything. I work for the Yaoyorozu family and I assure you that your son will have a safe journey to his new school."

Mitsuki lightly elbowed Inko's arm "Psst, I almost forgot that the heir of the Yaoyorozu Dynasty also got expelled for UA. Those guys are like some of the richest people in Japan. If you ask me, your kid is probably going to have a way more comfortable time lounging in a fancy limo than in my five year old sedan."

"I didn't know my son was involved with such influential people! But if he's okay with, I'll let him go with you sir."

"I'm cool with going with a chauffeur but, uh, we're supposed to show up to Shiketsu at four, it's like ten in the morning."

"Ah, Master Momo wanted to being all of you fine young men to her manor so you all could have a little get together before you depart as a group. As we speak, your fellow peers are being escorted to Yaoyorozu manner."

"Huh, makes sense...Uh, Can I say goodbye to my mother?"

"Of course, allow me to take your possessions downstairs."

"I'll help you!" Mitsuki grabbed a suitcase and headed downstairs. She wanted to leave mother and son alone so they could say their farewells.

Inko grabbed her son in a tight hug and started bawling. No matter how much her son grew into a fan young man Izuku was still her baby boy damn it! She didn't want to see him go across the country to a completely new school.

"I'll miss you so much! Please stay safe, I'll make sure to call you every day to see how everything is going!"

Izuku returned his mother's tight hug as he felt his own tears slide down his cheeks. Crying at the drop of the hat was one of the many things he inherited from his amazing mother. "I'll miss you too mom...I'll come back here to visit you as soon as possible so please don't spend too much time worrying about me." Izuku was really worried about what would become of his mother once he leaves. He hoped that Bakugou's mother would keep her old friend company. Izuku also thought back on All Might promising to keep his mother company with his friends. Izuku still didn't know what to think of All Might hanging out with his mom but he didn't want her to spend the days just worrying about him.

"I...gotta go now mom." he kissed her on the cheek "Love you!"

"I love you too sweetie! Don't forget to eat right!"

* * *

"Holy crap, Yaoyorozu's house makes my place look like a shed!"

"You're telling me Kirishima. I live in an apartment and this place takes an entire street!" Both Midoriya and Kirishima stood in awe at the front gate of their friend's mansion. If it weren't for Iida telling them to get a move on they would stood there for another couple of hours.

"Todoroki's already inside, let's get going. We shouldn't waste our time dawdling around instead of acting like the honoured guests we are. Yaoyorozu's parents went above and beyond preparing this luncheon for us so we should repay them in full."

"Uh, yeah!" Both Midoriya and Kirishima said as Iida directed them towards the entrance. Todoroki was already inside speaking to Yaoyorozu's father. Yaomomo herself was actually in the dining room making sure all the food was perfect.

"I'm glad you're working on your fire powers kid. Maybe next time I come back from work I'll give you some tips about fire powers. But I'm guessing your father already is dead set on helping you."

"To be honest Mustang, I'd rather have you help me…"

"What's the matter kid, Have a bad relationship with your dad?"

"...Something like that"

"Heh, no need to feel bad about it. My in laws hate my guts and I don't give a damn. Hey, it looks like your friends are here. Mind if I introduce myself?"

"It's alright."

Roy introduced himself to Kirishima without a hitch. He greeted the red haired teen with a big smile and made sure to tell Kirishima that he could call him Mustang instead of Mr. Yaoyorozu. He did the same thing with Todoroki.

Things got weird when he Iida (rather loudly) greeted him. Roy flinched when he heard the teen's voice (He actually couldn't believe that Iida was only a sixteen years old, looks like his daughter wasn't the only mature looking teen in her class). When the four boys asked him why he flinched Roy gave an odd explanation.

"I'm sorry but Iida sounds exactly like a former vigilante turned coworker I have in the states. The guy's name was "Scar" and he attacked villains because one of them caused the death of his brother. He also attacked any hero who tried to stop him for a while. The two of us actually fought a couple times before we teamed up to stop some sound manipulating villain. After we teamed up I recommended he become an official licensed hero and told him that we get mental health benefits so he could cope with his brother's death. Thankfully, he took my offer and the "Destruction hero- Scar" was born.

Todoroki, Midoriya, and Iida were stunned that this "Scar" guy had almost the exact same motivation Iida did when he swore vengeance against Stain. Midoriya and Todoroki gave Iida a side-eye as if to say "Are you hearing this dude?" Iida himself looked like he wanted to jump off a bridge; his greatest failure that almost cost him his life and the life of his two close friends was being unknowingly thrown back at him.

"Sorry for the random story, kids. You just sound straight up like my coworker and I found it weird. Hell, you even have the same red eyes. But I'm sure someone like you wouldn't do something so foolish. Hell, weren't you the Class President or Representative or whatever at UA?"

Iida, Todoroki, and Midoriya gave Mustang a lively "YES SIR" while Kirishima scratched his head in confusion "What the hell was that, you guys?" Before Mustang could ask the same question Todoroki quickly asked him where Yaoyorozu was so that the older man could stop thinking about the awkward moment that just transpired.

That question seemed to please Yaoyorozu Dad because a giant grin appeared on his face "Oh, Momo's busy making sure all the food and the presentation in the dining room is perfect. She's a real perfectionist about that sort of stuff, really eats away at her mind."

"That seems like her, alright. She was really nervous when we had to fight one of our teachers for a test. I don't know why she felt like she wasn't good; in my opinion she's one of the best in our (former) class."

Mustang raised an eyebrow at Todoroki's statement "Hmm, it looks like you know my daughter quite well…"

Rather obviously, Todoroki gave an answer to his hypothesis "I'd like to think that Mr. Yaoyorozu"

"Well then, I think you should help my daughter make sure everything is perfect. I'm sure your presence will calm her down…" Mustang gave Todoroki a not so subtle wink.

"Sure thing, sir." Todoroki walked away while wondering what the hell was up with Yaoyorozu's father.

Mustang then turned towards Izuku, who was busy pulling a notebook out of his backpack "Uh, excuse me sir but I kinda want to, uh, know how your quirk works."

"Don't sweat it kid. Momo told me that you loved learning about other people's quirks so I whipped up some notes to help you get a bearing on my quirk." Mustang grabbed a small notebook off a nearby table "Now I know that this is probably more info than you're used to about the quirks you learn but I couldn't help myself when I started writing."

"Thank you sir."

"Come on kid, I told you to call me Mustang! You're making me feel old"

"Sorry si- er, Mustang!"

"There you go! Come on; let's head to the dining room. I'm sure you are all starving."

Midoriya and Kirishima never felt so out of place, all the food that was served to them looked extremely expensive to the two students. Iida and Todoroki were more comfortable with the fine dining and they actually helped explain to their two friends just exactly what they were eating.

Momo was a bit embarrassed that her father coerced Todoroki into sitting next to her on the table, something that the fire and ice user didn't understand the implications of. This caused Roy to laugh out loud at how oblivious Todoroki was before a stern look from his wife, Riza made him stop.

Riza then turned towards Midoriya "You aren't still breaking your bones, are you?"

"N-No, mam. I could control your quirk much better now…"

The blonde looked at Midoriya with rigid stare before praising him "That's good to hear, your parents must have been worried sick about you after they saw you break your bone during the Sports Festival."

"Yeah, my mother was really scared when she saw my fight against Todoroki…"

"Still, she must be proud of what you have become now. That fight you had with Todoroki was really an impromptu therapy session, wasn't it?"

Both Midoriya and Todoroki were stunned that Yaoyorozu's mom was able to deduce that much from watching the fight "How did you…?"

She smirked "I didn't get the name "Hawkeye" just because of my quirk." She then turned towards Iida to get a gauge on him "Honey, I thought you said this had red eyes like Scar? He clearly has gold eyes."

"That's impossible! I looked at him straight in the eyes and they were red!"

Kirishima laughed at their dispute. He remembers when his entire former class had a similar debate about Iida's eye colour that was so all encompassing that even Aizawa joined in. Some thought they were red, others thought they were blue; Tooru even claimed they were pink sometimes and Uraraka insisted that they were gold. In the end everyone agreed that Iida's eyes just randomly changed colours for some reason. "You get used to Iida's weird eyes real fast."

Clearing her throat to indicate that she was going to speak, Momo wanted to thank her parents for letting her invite all of them on such short notice "Even though not all of us knew each other quite well beforehand, circumstances led to all of us getting expelled together. I don't know what will happen to us in our new school but I hope that no matter what, we stick together as exiles"

The rest of table praised Momo's fine (albeit exaggerated) speech and the other four students swore that they will stick together through thick and thin. She even got Todoroki to crack a smile! After saying her final farewell to her mother and father before they returned to America, Momo escorted the rest of her friends to their transport to Shiketsu.

* * *

Once the five actually arrived on the Shiketsu campus, they were bombarded by a bevy of reporters from various news stations. Before they were devoured by the ravenous horde of information starved journalists, they were accosted by security guards and the five new students were allowed to pass through.

One of the guards directed them to a classroom and he indicated that this room would be their homeroom. Apparently, the teacher and the students were waiting for the new arrivals. They opened the door to see a mere four students and a teacher.

The instructor was a fairly tall man with tan skin and slicked back dark brown hair. It was immediately obvious that this man was a foreigner. In contrast to Aizawa's unkempt appearance, their presumed new teacher was clean cut and wore a jet black two piece suit. The man flashed them a quick smile before introducing himself "Good afternoon guys, I'm Marco Bernal and I will be your homeroom teacher for the rest of the year. I know this is pretty weird for you all. Hell, this is pretty weird for us too but the Board of Directors that give us our funding thought it would be good publicity for you guys to come here after you got expelled. We all hope that all of you are able to find some sort of place here after to the events that happened to you. I talked to Aizawa and he didn't want to expel you either but the chips were down and he made the decision that he thought was right."

The five former UA students quickly assured him that they are happy to be able to all attend this school and they promised that they will try to get acclimated to their new environment. The Shiketsu high students quickly greeted them hoping to make some new friends.

"Hey, I'm Inasa Yoarashi and my quirk lets me control the wind. I hope that all of you manage to excel in this school and become hot blooded heroes!"

"Ugh, sorry about my boyfriend. Inasa tends to get enthusiastic about...pretty much everything. I'm Seiji Shishikura and It's great to meet some new faces around here. This school is basically the western equivalent to UA so I guess that you all are gonna get used to the size pretty quickly.

The new arrivals assured them that Inasa's weird mannerisms weren't that crazy to them. All except Iida who seemed to be deep in thought before speaking

"Wait, You and Yoarashi are dating?"

"Yeah?"

"That's preposterous!" Right after Iida said that, the tension in the room dialed up a couple hundred notches. His fellow UA students were thinking "What the hell Iida?" while the Shiketsu students (barring Camie who was just staring at Midoriya) became agitated.

"Why can't a man date another man?" Seiji asked, daring Iida to answer

"Because I read that relationships between students are forbidden in Shiketsu!" Right after Iida said _that_ all the tension in the room disappeared. Mr. Bernal and the other former UA students breathed a sigh of relief. Nagamasa gave a light chuckle to what he thought was a bait and switch joke and Seiji face palmed at Iida's antics.

Inasa however let out a bellowing laugh at Iida's accusations "I see that you two have read the two hundred page Shiketsu student handbook that is an optional read! It's great to finally find someone else so dedicated to education and rules! But, our teacher discreetly let us be absolved of that rule at his behest!"

"That's true. Once you kids are out of high school no one could stop you from forming romantic relationships between other heroes. I decided to ignore that one rule because it'll help you understand the hardships you will face when you are dating a classmate and in the future a coworker."

Yaoyorozu silently thanks him for not forbidding relationships between students and unbeknownst to her Todoroki was also happy with the teacher's decision. Meanwhile, Iida and Inasa were busy praising the other for being so dedicated and hot blooded.

Nagamasa introduced himself as the class rep and offered to take them all on a tour of the campus after they got settled. Camie however, ignored the other students and made a beeline straight towards Midoriya.

"You must be Deku, I've heard a lot about you and I can't wait to get know a cute guy like you better…"

"Uh, I'm sorry but I kinda have a girlfriend already…"

Camie's sweet demeanor changed instantly "What?! What's her name? What school does she go to?"

"Camie! That is such an inappropriate question! Please refrain from violating your new classmate's privacy!" Nagamasa was lived at her lack of tact "I have to apologize for Camie. She just recovered from an illness and is a bit out of the loop."

Mr. Bernal had enough of the introductions and requested that his students introduced the new arrivals to their new dorms. "The custodian is gonna clean this place up soon so we better get moving"

"Wait, Mr. Bernal! Before we leave can you show us what your quirk is?" Midoriya couldn't help but be curious as to what his new teacher's quirk is.

Mr. Bernal smirked and Todoroki gently put his hand on Midoriya's shoulder "Come on Midoriya, I'm pretty sure our new instructor will tell what he can do in the future.

Surprisingly, Midoriya forcefully removed his friends hand from his shoulders before laying in on him "What a damn shock that a guy who didn't want use half of his own powers would be too lazy to learn about other people's power!" this outburst made Iida, Kirishima, Todoroki, and Yaoyorozu gasp in shock. The Shiketsu students (barring Camie) in contrast, were laughing at the scene.

"Sorry everyone, that's just me messing with you all." Mr. Bernal let the cat out of the bag. "My quirk- "Unstoppable Rage" makes me able to increase the aggression of a single person or multiple targets by various degrees. From a slight annoyance to full on rabid dog level aggression. It's useful for getting villain teams to turn on each other. I'm impressed, I set Midoriya's aggression to nearly max levels and he still was fairly cordial. I have to apologize for messing with you; I just wanted to show what my quirk could do before explaining it."

"Midoriya was a bit shaken from his experiences but he couldn't deny that his new teacher's quirk was cool "I-It's alright…"

"You have to remember that anger isn't always bad, however. If you manage to control and harness your anger and direct it towards villainy it could give you the edge you need to save lives and defeat villains. I will teach you all how to do this during your time here. But in the meantime, you all deserve some relaxation before class starts tomorrow. Nagamasa, show them their new dorms."

"Yes sir!"

 ***** **The Bakugou rescue Squad finally arrive to their new school**

 **Mustang's conversation with Iida is reference to the fact that in the English Dub, Scar shares the same voice actor with Iida. Also, Stain is voiced by the same person who voiced Scar's brother which I found funny too**

 **The whole conversation about Iida's eyes is also a joke. Apparently, Horikoshi can't decide what colour Iida's eyes are. Seriously, this tumblr post delves into how weird this is- post/173271321310/what-color-are-iidas-eyes**

 **As always, reviews keep me (and a lot of writers) going***


	6. Eclectic

"So how do you like the uniforms here?"

Kirishima, Midoriya, and Yaoyorozu were fidgeting with their caps. All three of them had hair that didn't quite mesh well with hates. Yaoyorozu enjoyed styling her hair into a rather large ponytail and Kirishima often used an entire tub of gel a week to make his trademark spikes. Midoriya however, had naturally curly hair that never gave him an option to wear a hat.

"Are the hats optional, Inasa? Because I don't think our hairdos are up for this kind of headgear."

"These caps were a part of Shiketsu tradition ever since the inception of this school, Kirishima. Foregoing such an integral part of our uniform would be like not wearing a shirt!"

"So I take it that these are mandatory?"

"You would be right, Yaoyorozu" Inasa's answer made the three of them groan in defeat. They were going to find a way to make their hair work for hats.

"I don't know what you are all complaining about, wearing hats isn't that bad…"

"That's easy for you and Iida to say, Todoroki, you two already have hat hair! Me, Midoriya, and Yaoyorozu have very distinct hairstyles!"

"What are you talking about? I'm fairly sure that Yaoyorozu's ponytail won't hinder hat and all with some modifications to her ponytail and not applying copious amounts of hair gel everyday should save you quite a bit of money. In fact, the only person here who actually might have problems with the hat is Midoriya, whose hair isn't the ideal shape for wearing a hat." Iida refuted Kirishima's claim.

Inasa seemed to be prepared for Iida's observation on his friend's hair. "Ah, don't worry! Nagamasa knows more about hair than anyone. I'm sure he could help you. What do you say Nagamasa?"

"Curly hair is a common problem with people who go here. We should take you shopping to buy the necessary products. Anyone up for it?"

Almost instantly, Camie shot her hand up in the air "Oh, oh! I wanna go out with Deku!" Seiji noticed Midoriya's face turn sour, and he elbowed Inasa in the side to say something. Inasa caught on quickly "Why don't you go with Midoriya, Nagamasa? You're the hair care expert here."

"You sure?"

"Of Course I'm sure! Seiji, Camie, and I will take care of everyone else." At that moment Camie shot Inasa a murderous glare for depriving her alone time with Midoriya " _I am so going to stab you"_ she thought.

Nagamasa took Midoriya to a local shopping centre to buy some hair care products. While they were there, Midoriya deciding to voice his appreciation to his new hairy classmate

"Thanks for coming with me. I don't want to insult you but that classmate you have, Camie is seriously freaking me out!"

"Yeah, we all noticed that she's acting weird."

"I mean, I'm kind of used to fan girls acting crazy around me but I never had someone who also went to a hero school be like this. Usually, my peers treat me pretty normally."

"I find it strange too. You're not the type of guy that she's into. She told us she prefers them "tall, dark and handsome" while you're pretty short. What's weirder is that we all knew about your class from the news and aside from calling you crazy for all the stuff you did she never indicated that she was attracted to you."

"Huh, that's weird…Wait, hold on for a second. I got a text message"

 **Mom** : Sorry for being the bearer of bad news but a couple of friends wanted to get together this Saturday. I know you wanted to visit but I couldn't say no. I hope you're not mad at me…

 **Midoriya** : Of course I'm not mad at you, mom! I hope you all have fun. Don't worry about me, I'll think of something to do.

Midoriya cursed the fact that his girlfriend had other plans for the weekend, namely hanging out with Tooru, and he didn't want to stay at the dorms lest that Camie girl started creeping on him even more. He got another message from All Might that seemed to answer his question.

 **All Might** : Don't forget that Gran Torino lives close by to you. If you have nothing to do on a weekend, you should go train with him. He keeps banging on that he'll get you to use the entirety of One for All way faster than I could.

 **Midoriya** : Thanks All Might, I think I'll take him up on that offer.

 **All Might** : Good, I'll send you his address right now

After giving his mentor a quick thank you, Midoriya apologized for interrupting their conversations by answering text messages. Nagamasa waved off his apologies as nothing to worry about. When asked what the rapid fire texting was all about, Midoriya just said that he was making plans for the weekend.

"Anyway, what should I do to keep my hair in check?"

"Well I'm guessing you don't want to permanently straighten your hair."

"Nope, I like my curls. All I want is to make my straight on school-days so I could wear the uniform cap without it falling off my head.

"Oh that's fine. First you have to wash and condition it hen put some argan oil in your hair. The oil keeps your hair moisturized for the next step. After doing all that just comb your hair as straight as possible and blow dry it. Make sure you divide your hair into specific "sections" and comb and blow dry each "section" thoroughly. Pretty simple, right?"

"That...actually sounds kinda complicated"

"Don't worry, I'll walk you through it."

* * *

Inasa ended the tour of the Shiketsu dorms shorty after Nagamasa took Midoriya on a shopping trip. Kirishima asked their tour guide where the weight room was and their conversation snowballed into both of them insisting they could lift more than the other. The two macho men excused themselves and sprinted to the weight room to prove the other wrong leaving Iida and Todoroki alone in the recreation room.

Iida seemed to be grateful to their newly gifted calm and picked up a book to read. Todoroki seemed antsy and started fidgeting around the couch. The fire and ice user looked as if he wanted to ask his friend a question but was too embarrassed to ask.

Without moving his eyes from his book Iida decided to break the tension in the room "Is something troubling you, Todoroki ?"

"Well...I was wondering if you could help me...uh, get to know Yaoyorozu more?"

"Hmph, with the way you're stuttering it looked to me that you were practicing your Midoriya impersonation. But in all seriousness, wouldn't Midoriya or Kirishima give you much better advice than I could? They are in relationships while I am single."

"Yeah, but you know Yaoyorozu more than anyone here. And to be honest, you're basically a guy version of her so…"

"Do you intend to ask me out as a sort of "dry run" Todoroki" Iida chuckled at the absurdity of his joke.

"...well there goes plan A…"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Iida was flabbergasted that his mock idea was something Todoroki actually intended to do and almost hurt his ribs laughing so hard.

"Okay...what do you want me to do?"

"I would suggest that you talk to her, that tends to work out swimmingly."

Todoroki rolled his eyes " _why didn't I think of that?"_

"Well you did ask for some advice!"

"But I'm not sure if Yaoyorozu thinks of me of anything more than a friend! That's why I turned to you for advice. You and her spent a lot of time together as class reps and I wanted to know if you could tell me more about her."

"Oh! I am fairly certain that she has an admiration towards you."

"Wait, what? How could you let know that?"

"Well for starters Every time she refers to you she always turns away in a futile attempt to hide the blush that stains her cheeks. She always talks about how you helped alleviate some of her anxiety issues during your bout against Aizawa. Whenever I talk about the time I spent with you and Midoriya she inquires if you talked about her. My brother trained me to be more observant but you have to be oblivious to not notice the signs. I really do think you two would look adorable together."

"Wow...thanks for the confidence booster...I didn't know you were so keen on observing people."

"Yaoyorozu also told me she had a crush on you a couple of times…"

"You know you could have lead in with that fact…Anyway, your words are still invaluable. If you ever need any help with wooing someone, I would be happy to offer my limited experience."

Iida chuckled "thank you for the kind offer"

"What sort of girl _are_ you interested in? I'm curious, did you have a crush on anyone from UA?"

Iida shrugged "Not really. I may have had a passing interest in our new classmate, but she seems to be firmly in the Midoriya train. Poor girl, doesn't realize that Midoriya and Ashido are quite happy together."

"I see, what about Camie had you interested?"

"I think I may have overstated my interests towards her. I merely thought she was attractive but her seemingly obsessive behavior is not a good look."

"I'm actually intrigued to know that you found someone attractive. You're kinda of an enigma when it comes to romance."

"I do try to keep an air of mystery" Iida said sarcastically as he returned to his book. After thanking him once again, Todoroki left the recreational room to plan how he intends to ask Yaoyorozu out on a date. Glancing at the door to make sure his scarred friend wasn't coming back, Iida quickly took out his phone.

 **Iida** : I'm fairly certain that Todoroki will ask her first.

 **Kendou** : No way, Todoroki is too shy. Yaomomo is gonna ask first and you will owe me ¥5,000!

 **Iida** : Don't be so sure. Todoroki came to me for advice on how to ask Yaoyorozu out on a date, and he left feeling pretty confident. I sense that this will be a bet that I will win…"

 **Kendou** : We'll see about that ;‑)

* * *

Lunch breaks at UA high were a time for hanging out with your friends as much as it was a time for food. Close friends tended to eat together to discuss strategies to tackle future tests, share and compare homework answers, or just to hang out.

Tooru and Ashido were busy studying for a test that was actually two weeks away. Now that they had no Yaoyorozu to help tutor them, the duo needed to study harder than ever before. Ashido had a better time adjusting to the loss of the smartest student in class 1A due to the fact that Midoriya's studying habits rubbed off on her. She also promised him that her grades would stay consistent after he went to Shiketsu. The problem both of them had been that they were simultaneously trying to study while trying to interrogate Tsuyu about her date with Kirishima this Saturday.

"Oh my God, how come you didn't tell us about this any sooner!"

"Well he did ask me about like, two days ago…"

"But still! We really need to go on a double date sometime! Me and Midoriya and you and Kirishima, that would awesome! Maybe when Tooru finally gets the guts to ask Ojiro out then we could go on a triple date!"

Tooru took offense to the last part of Ashido's statement "Hey! I'm too busy focusing on my studies to worry about guy stuff. Ojiro's in the same boat as me. And I think you should worry about studying too considering you promised Midoriya that you would keep your grades up!"

Mina seemed unaffected by Tooru's words "I picked up on some of my boyfriend's studying habits, so I have a schedule of when to relax and when to actually read my notes. Right now, I'm focusing on just hanging out and I'll study once class is over. If I make sure I don't slack off then I can easily maintain my B average. God, you do not know how great it is to not worry about school so much!"

Tsuyu croaked in annoyance and told Ashido that she needed to help Tooru study and that it'll benefit her pink friend to study as well since her two classmates would be too busy working to talk about anything else.

Meanwhile, the table consisting of Uraraka, Tokoyami, Shouji, Shinsou, and Hatsume were watching the inventor demonstrate her new invention- a helmet that could theoretically block Shinsou's mind control powers. Shinsou was intrigued about the device and agreed to help her test it. The rest of the table wanted to see if it would work.

"Alright, take bites of your rice ball"

On cue, Mei's eyes went blank, and she took her first bite. The table seemed disappointed that the helmet seemed to be a failure but were surprised that Mei was clearly struggling against the second bite. It took a full minute for Mei to take the last bite.

"I'm impressed, so far only Midoriya overcame my mind control quirk but your helmet seems to be on the right track."

"Yeah, but it's obvious it needs more testing. I'm pretty sure I'm going to need a specific alloy but the problem is that I don't know what that alloy is. Oh well, I'll put the quirk resistant helmet in the "work on free time" pile. I have a ton of commissions right now, including an improved anti G-force helmet for Uraraka."

"Thank you Hatsume. Even though I need to train my quirk to get over my motion sickness, your improvements do keep me from vomiting which I think would be seen as unprofessional."

"It's no problem, I like analyzing the unique problems that people face because of their quirks and like to try to solve them" She turned towards Shouji and Tokoyami "You sure you guys don't need any modifications?"

"My quirk wouldn't benefit from any tools, I'm afraid. I know you told me that you could try to synthesize a stretchy fabric for my arms but to be honest I prefer that all my limbs be free, so I could grow eyes and ears everywhere" Shouji seemed apologetic that his quirk wouldn't benefit from Hatsune's gadgets

"And Dark Shadow isn't affected by my clothes so any special gadgets would just be superfluous."

Hatsume shrugged her shoulders in apathy and went back to her rice ball. Looks like not everyone's quirks could be enhanced by gadgets.

There were two people in class 1A that didn't sit with anyone else. One was UA's resident perverted gremlin, Mineta who was barred from sitting near any of his male classmates because they didn't care about his perverted tendencies and forbidden from sitting near any girls for obvious reasons.

The other student that sat alone was Katsuki Bakugou. Normally he sat near Kirishima, Sero, and Kaminari but after the incident involving his kidnapping and Kirishima's expulsion, the latter two wanted nothing to do with him.

That was fine by Bakugou! He didn't give a shit that his former friends weren't talking to him anymore. In fact, he was elated that he didn't have to waste any more time hanging out with these extras. This just gave him more time to work on being the greatest hero that ever lived.

 _ **Stop trying to fool yourself. You're actually pretty miserable that no one gives a damn about you anymore**_

Once gain, Bakugou's conscience butted his ugly head where it didn't belong. _Are you kidding me? Those losers were just a distraction. Besides, Shitty hair isn't even there so why would I care about sitting at that table?_

 _ **...so you do care about Kirishima?**_

 _Shit._ Bakugou dropped his fork in shock. Did he miss Kirishima? The first person to look past his attitude and didn't lecture him on becoming a "proper" UA student. The first person who took his crass personality in stride and would go out of his way to make sure that he's included in their annoying group activities. Sure, that fucking nerd that Deku always tried to be friendly to him despite the bullying but Deku was (rightfully) scared of his power until he got his mysterious quirk.

 _Yeah, like I care that much about Shitty hair. I'll admit he wasn't a total annoyance but you're exaggerating how much I care about the guy. Besides, I doubt that he's thinking of me anymore now that's he's wasting time with his new girlfriend._

 _ **So you do keep tabs with what Kirishima is doing**_

 _Pfft, whatever. I just knew that Shitty hair would find someone else to pester._

Rather _,_ unexpectedly, Neito Monoma arrived at Bakugou's table wearing a rather smug smirk. "What the fuck do you want, you copycat fucker?"

"I just wanted to know how happy you were."

"The fuck?"

"Come on, Bakugou! You must feel ecstatic! You're now top of your pathetic class since all your competition got shipped to Shiketsu. It must be great that you're the best in 1A."

Bakugou grit his teeth "Shut the fuck up or I'll cave your face in"

"Do you really want to do that? You would get reprimanded for fighting a fellow student and I don't think anyone would rush to defend you when you get accused of something. You may get suspended or worse, expelled!"

Bakugou stopped to think for a moment. If he did get expelled, he wasn't sure what other hero schools would take him. Everyone knows him as the "kid who got kidnapped by the league of villains and rescued by five brave heroes". Sure, he got kidnapped because they thought he was strong, and they wanted him to join up but the public didn't know that, and he figured that no one would want to hear that the villains thought he would make a great addition to their ranks.

The explosive teen calmed down and went back to his meal but not before throwing one final "fuck you" at Monoma's direction.

Monoma smiled and walked away, he had his share of fun-humiliating Bakugou.

* * *

After the school-day was over Marco Bernal invited two of his friends to hang out at a local cafe. He hadn't had a chance to talk to Shota Aizawa or Emi Fukukado in a long time, and he had hoped that they would be happy to see him. Thankfully, they both accepted his invitation. Marco expected that Emi would gladly spend some time with him but Shota actually interrupting his beauty sleep to join him was a surprise.

"Why do you always order decaf coffee, darling?"

Aizawa pinched the bridge of his nose "Caffeine always makes me go to sleep and stop calling me honey"

Marco laughed at the duo's antics before starting a conversation with Aizawa. "Thanks for giving me five of your kids, Shota. They seem to be acclimating to Shiketsu really well."

"They better, they were among the best I had this year. If they weren't stupid enough to go on that dangerous mission than they would still be in UA."

"Come on man, I know you're proud of them. I mean, why would you recommend them to my school if you weren't?"

"I told them to go to a different her school because I knew that they could all be great heroes and I expelled them because no matter how good they could be in the future there are rules and regulations that you must follow. Those five broke the law when they went to rescue Bakugou, and they had to face the consequences."

"I'm just surprised you didn't expel your entire class honey."

"I would have if I didn't think this year's class all had immense potential. I figured that it would be a waste to let all of them go. Hell, the only reason I argued for the expulsion of those five is because I knew that they would end up as great heroes without my guidance. Well, I'm fairly certain about that for four of my five students. And god dammit, Emi, please stop trying to play the part of my girlfriend."

"Wait a minute, why do you have faith in four of the kids you gave me?"

"Well, Kirishima didn't show the grit that the other four of them displayed. But I had to expel him too since he was part of the group. The kid clings on to people he idolizes such as Bakugou and that could be a real problem. I want to see how this kid grows now."

Emi crossed her arms petulantly "I'm still mad I didn't get any of your kids, sweetheart"

"Well, since they already worked as a team before I wanted all of them to stick together and Shiketsu was the only school that offered."

"You do know that Shiketsu only offered to take all five of them is because they wanted to cash in on UA's bad publicity, right? That's exactly what my bosses told me. I don't know how you guys are gonna recover from all this shit."

"We'll find a way, Marco."

"Well if it doesn't work out and you get fired I wouldn't mind a house husband…" Emi checked her watch "Sorry guys, I gotta go. Promised my friend that I would watch her kids while she's at work. It was nice hanging out with you two again, we shouldn't wait a long time before we do it again."

"You're more amicable to her than anyone else who supposedly annoys you. What gives, Shota?"

"I guess she's finally wearing me down…"

"Hah! You and Emi, ten years in the making!"

"Shut up, Marco."

* * *

"So Toga, how is your infiltration of Shiketsu going so far?" Tomura Shigaraki sat one of the bar stools waiting for his choice of drink- a regular coke (he didn't like alcohol) and decided to inquire the status of their new mission. This was the League's first operation not lead by Sensei, and they were all nervous.

"Better than you can imagine! How lucky are we that Deku and the other four who I really don't care about is at the school we were planning to sneak into for months!" Himiko Toga was ecstatic that the guy she was in love with was going to the same school that she was. "I found out that my Deku was actually dating someone else! How annoying is that? After all the trouble I went to getting such a cute disguise, he still doesn't care about me!"

"Speaking of disguises, where exactly _is_ the girl you kidnapped?

"Oh, Camie? She's in an abandoned building somewhere! I kept her alive because I want to use her disguise as long as possible and I don't love her, so I didn't see a point in killing her. Also, there's not enough female heroes and villains, so I didn't think killing her would help anyone."

That unexpected burst of feminism made Magne give her a high five "Right on little sis!"

Shigaraki however, was less than impressed "Leaving her alive sounds like a terrible idea, and Magne, why do you care? You're not even a woman!"

That insensitive statement was not received well among Shigaraki's underlings. Both Twice and Dabi called him out on that "What the hell, man?" Twice dropped his crazy routine to comfort Magne. Dabi simply shook his head uttering "Not cool."

Spinner dropped the magazine he was reading to give his boss an earful. "We became villains because society rejected people like us, why would you try to divide us even more?"

Mr. Compress agreed with his fellow leaguer "Spinner is right, we need to be on the same page"

Shigaraki was actually remorseful of his actions. His master always treated him right and here he was foregoing Sensei's methods and slipping into his old, shitty self. He knew he had to make this right.

"Magne, I apologize for acting like such an insensitive prick to you. I know this apology doesn't really mean much coming from someone like me but I know I have to change. So why not I let you and Toga keep that Camie girl alive? You can even let her go when you're done with her."

Both Magne and Toga were taken aback with Shigaraki's unexpected apology "Do you really mean it?"

Shigaraki wasn't surprised that they found it hard to believe that he was changing, hell _he_ found it hard to believe! "I really do, both the apology and the Camie thing. I'm gonna have to get my act together if I'm gonna be the leader here."

The rest of the League seemed to be pleased at their boss' new-found benevolence. Even Dabi nodded his head approvingly at this new development.

"I'm impressed with your new shift in attitude, Tomura Shigaraki." Kurogiri handed the boss his drink as he voiced his approval.

"You shouldn't, Kurogiri. This is just the first step in my transformation into a worthy successor for Sensei. If I want the League to grow and become successful, I'm going to have to earn the respect of these guys."

"Well this is an excellent first step. I'm sure that you Sensei would be proud of you if he were here right now."

"You really think that, Kurogiri?"

* * *

Inko couldn't believe that this was actually happening. She gave him an invitation out of common courtesy, but she hadn't expected that he would actually accept! Okay, she needed to calm down. She dreaded this the entire week, but she needed to stay logical. It won't just be him, Detective Tsukauchi and his wife will also be joining them. Maybe they could those two could erase the inevitable awkward tension between?

The doorbell rang, indicating that the guests arrived. When she opened the door, Inko was greeted by the sight of the detective and his wife, Megumi with bags of take out. "Thanks for inviting us on such short notice, Mrs Midoriya. We took care of the food for you."

Inko thanked the two for their generosity while trying to find All Might without arousing suspicion. It took her time some time to notice the gangly, sickly man who was actually just behind the couple. She was still so used to the larger than life icon that seeing him in his current form was jarring. It's not like his slim form was ugly or anything. If anything, she liked this new All Might a bit better because he seemed approachable to someone like her.

"Hey... Mr. Midoriya" the former number one hero greeted her a bit more anxiously than she would have thought. It was weird seeing All Might so nervous considering that he was always so loud. Before she could greet him in return, her teapot wailed "Oh, I forgot about the tea I had on the stove! I'll be back in a moment."

"I'll help you!" Megumi offered her services. The two women stepped in the kitchen while All Might and Tsukauchi had small talk."

"Megumi, was it?"

"Yeah. It's good to talk with another woman. You don't know how much time I spend at home taking care of my kid while Naomasa is at work. I really worry about him sometimes...He's seen his fair share of danger since he's a close ally of All Might."

"I worry about the same for my son. He idolizes All Might and wants to be a pro hero just like him. Ever since he got his quirk he's been trying his hardest to make his dream a reality."

"I almost forgot that your son part of the UA Five. You must be proud of him, I know most of Japan including my five-year old already sees him as a hero."

"I'm more scared of what might happen to him, to be honest. He's across the country right now. Hopefully his new school has less villain problems than UA…"

"You know both Naomasa and I were quite surprised that All Might wanted to visit you. He's usually such an introverted guy when's not doing pro hero stuff. My husband is one of the few friends he has. It seemed that he took a shine to you."

"I'm sure he wanted to see me because he thinks that I'll just be a lonely shut in without my son. It's just guilt."

Their conversation was interrupted by Tsukauchi, who wanted to show his wife a video of their son riding a bike for the first time. In truth, the couple wanted to isolate All Might and Inko so the two could finally talk.

Toshinori approached Inko again and quickly introduced himself...again.

"You already said hello, All Might."

"Oh, uh...Yes I forgot about that. And please call me by my actual name- Toshinori Yagi. I don't think the name "All Might" fits me anymore" he chuckled sardonically while mock flexing his now unimpressive arms.

"Oh my, I can't believe I'm on a real name basis with one of the most famous heroes in Japan! You wouldn't believe how much my son idolized you when he was a young child. He used to watch videos of you every day saving people while wearing a hooded sweatshirt based off your costume!"

"That sounds hilarious! Now I'm mad that I can't embarrass him with that information in school."

"You really were such a positive effect on him. When he discovered that he didn't have a quirk…" The conversation shifted moods suddenly, Toshinori's smile slowly faded and tears welled in Inko's eyes. "When he found out he didn't have a quirk the uplifting speeches you made on T.V were the only things that made him keep his faith that he could one day become a hero. The only thing I did was apologize for that he didn't have a quirk. I was so busy with my divorce that I couldn't do as much as I should have. My son even thought his father left because he didn't have a quirk, can you believe that?"

All Might knew what it was like. He knew all too well what it felt like to be a product of a bygone era. To have nothing unique or special about him. No matter how much he trained, Toshinori knew that he could never be equal to his peers that had powers that defied imagination. He thought back to when he callously told young Midoriya that he couldn't become a hero due to his condition. How could he say that to the young boy when went through the same tribulations?

When the same boy whose dreams he crushed earlier risked his life to save the life of Bakugou even after being told that he could never become a hero all the while he himself was too scared to help, All Might learned something that day. He learned that this quirkless wimp would be his successor, and the next holder of One for All.

"Oh, I'm sorry for giving you such a sob story…" Inko was embarrassed that she told his son's former teacher such a detailed story.

"You don't have to feel sorry, Mrs. Midoriya. Your son inspires me more and more every day. I truly believe that he will surpass me. And please, don't feel so guilty over what happened in the past. Young Midoriya must have gotten his heroic ideals from someone and I think you're giving me too much credit. You raised him all by your lonesome for the majority of his life. You sacrificed so much for your child and in my eyes, that's as heroic as any pro hero…"

"Thank you, Mr. Yagi"

* * *

"Does anyone know that you're training with me, kid?"

"I told Iida and Todoroki, and they promised me that if anyone asks where I went that they would say that I'm visiting my grandfather."

"Those two were the ones you fought that Stain fellow with, right?"

"Yeah." Midoriya gave an uncharacteristically terse answer as he continued his training regiment. This actually made the old hero wonder what was up with the current holder of One for All.

"Hey kid, is everything alright?"

"It's not, Mr. Gran Torino sir. All Might is gone permanently and I have to step it up soon. Before, I could maybe rely on All Might showing up and kicking ass at least once a day but things went faster than I thought. I have to _be_ a worthy successor before the League of Villains or who knows who else attacks and only someone with my quirk could stop them."

"Oh yeah, what's the plan now?"

"Well for starters I had to drill into my skull that this is my quirk now. No more fanboying or thinking that I'm not worthy. If I keep doing that then I will never become someone who could carry my predecessors' legacy. I need to find my own style and not copy All Might's brawling tactics."

Gran Torino was equally impressed and worried about the teen's new outlook on life. It was great to see Midoriya understand the burden thrust upon him, but he was afraid that this new dash of cynicism would drive Midoriya down the wrong path.

"Hey kid, what are you going to work for now that you finally accepted One for All?"

"I'm going to fight for peace and justice of course!" Midoriya answered the question like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "There are so many people who are in danger every day and I want to be there to make sure that everything was going to be alright."

Gran Torino inwardly smiled. The damn kid was still the same person at heart- someone who longed to brighten this dark and nasty world. "Alright, what new fighting style do you want to work on?"

Midoriya instantly went back to his awkward and dorky self "Well...I was thinking of this new fighting style inspired by my girlfriend…"

"You have a girlfriend? Good job kid! I bet she's as cute as a button!"

"Yeah...She break dances a lot and it's amazing how every part of her body is in sync. There's a fighting style like that called Capoeira and I want it to be the basis of my new style. I downloaded some instructional videos and guides so…"

"Well, what a coincidence! I happen to be a former Capoeirista and although my old bones can't let me do all the stuff I used to do when I was younger, I still know quite a bit about that style."

"What's a "Capoeirista"?"

"That's someone who practices Capoeira, you goof! It looks like you have a lot to learn. You're using fifteen percent of One for All right now but I'll teach you once you hit twenty percent. Every subsequent new technique I'll teach you will be gated by different measures of your quirk. That way I'll ensure that you'll keep up your quirk training and your martial arts training!"

"That sounds great!"

"Once I'm done training you, you'll be as strong as my old pupil and you'll be a better martial artist!"

 ***** **I added the League of Villains bit to kinda explain why Camie's still alive and to showcase how Shigaraki's developing the opposite way that Midoriya is. Shigaraki is becoming more like his mentor while Midoriya want's to become his own person**

 **Midoriya is gonna be a lot more confident and abrasive in this fic than he is in canon. In fact, all of the "UA five" are more cynical here but they are still heroic**

 **I also gave Nagamasa some character traits that he didn't have in the manga because he was kinda of a flat cahracter. Expect more OOC-ness***


	7. Through the Veil

"So how was your first weekend all to yourself, Inko? Masaru couldn't stop worrying about Katsuki and I couldn't help but think you were having a similar reaction about Izuku."

"While I don't think I'll ever stop being worried about my son's safety, I wasn't drowning in uncertainty like how you described Masaru." she took a sip of her tea.

Mitsuki had to fight the urge to spit her coffee out of her mouth. Inko being reasonable about her son? Her son that was across the country and had a tendency to attract all kinds of trouble? This was unbelievable.

"I'm sorry, but who are and what have you done to Inko?"

Inko let out a hearty laugh "I'm serious Mitsuki! Izuku knows what he's doing and it's not like he's alone out there. Iida and Todoroki are like brothers to him, and they would never let Izuku do something brash alone. My son's also friends with the heir to the Yaoyorozu Dynasty and I'm sure her folks will make sure her and her friends are well protected."

"Damn Inko, look how many connections your son has!"

"I also didn't have time to worry about my son, I spent most of the week worrying about the guests that I had last Saturday…"

Mitsuki raised an eyebrow "Oh? Who did you invite over this weekend?"

"Oh, just one of Izuku's old teachers from UA that I made acquaintance with and some of his friends" Inko tried to play it off as casually as possible.

"One of "Izuku's old teachers" translates to "pro hero" Inko. You mean to tell me that pro heroes randomly decide to hang out with you?"

"Well he did say he was retired from the hero scene…"

"Retired from the hero sce- OH MY GOD! It's All Might! You mean to tell me that you had a celebrity in your house and you didn't think it was a big enough deal to tell me about it?! Come on girl, you got to spill the beans! How was he like?"

"Well, uh...he was actually pretty shy, nothing at all like what you've seen on television. My guess is that he spent so much time being a hero he never got the chance to live his life. It's actually really sad when you think about it...devoting your life for a cause and once you can't do that anymore you have nothing much to do."

"Hmm, that kinda reminds me of a certain devoted single mom who no longer has a son to worry about…"

Inko chided her friend "Stop it, Toshinori lived a much more difficult life than anyone I've ever known."

"Toshinori?"

"Oh, that's All Might's real name."

Inko noticed the incredulous look her friend was giving her "What? Did you think that he didn't have an actual name?"

An idea formed in Mitsuki's mind. She thought back to all the times her brat complained about All Might supposedly favoring Izuku. Back then she thought it was her kid being an idiot and to be honest she _still_ thought that to an extent but maybe he was on to something? Maybe he was right? Katsuki was a lot of things and observant and honest were two of them. What if All Might paid close attention to Midoriya and had an ulterior motive for doing so? He did pay a visit to the Midoriya household to personally tell Izuku's mother what was going on after all that shit happened in the training camp. And now Inko apparently is chummy enough to invite him and his pals over to her house? _That sly dog_

"So Inko, is All Might gonna again visit anytime soon?"

"Hopefully... Oh! Why don't you and Masaru come over when they visit again? I bet Masaru and All Might's detective friend, Naomasa would get along great together!"

"I'm gonna have to take you up on that offer."

* * *

It had been two weeks since Uraraka's best friends had left UA and after struggling with schoolwork without their help she seemed to have gotten her grades up to par. Although she didn't think that she will ever let go of her sorrow regarding their departure she was happy that her life became settled into (relative) normalcy. Things were looking up for her!

Which was why she was lying awake in her bed at five in the morning on a Sunday. Usually, Uraraka would revel at the chance to sleep in but today her internal clock was on the fritz.

 _I have nothing else to do, might as well take a walk around the campus_

Even though she now technically lived in UA for the most part, Uraraka never really explored the campus on her own volition. There was a freaking park there! Sure, it mostly served as a jogging track but there were still trees and benches there to give it a more "inviting look". As she was walking, she spotted a figure on the outdoor training facility. It wasn't much, just some weights, a couple of pull-up bars, and some punching bags on a patch of sand but it was a good place for someone to go if they wanted to be alone.

Upon closer inspection, Uraraka noticed that the figure was none other than Bakugou and by the looks of it, he's been here for a while.

"Bakugou? It's five in the morning how long have you been here?"

The blond stopped punching the sandbag to glance up at and answer "Why the fuck do you care?" before focusing on the punching bag once again.

Uraraka was annoyed that her classmate went straight into hostilities before calming herself down. "Maybe because it looks like you've been at this for hours and there's barely any daylight outside?"

Bakugou answered back instantly "If I want to be number one I have to be the first person to rise and the last person to rest. Any other questions?" He was lying. He couldn't manage to get any sleep, and he was taking his frustrations out on these punching bags.

Uraraka was impressed by Bakugou's seemingly indomitable work ethic "Wow...that's actually really inspiring Bakugou!"

The blonde however, didn't take the compliment "Alright, since I answered your question, you answer mine- why are _you_ up so early?"

Uraraka shrugged her shoulders "I guess I couldn't sleep…"

"Why? Too busy moping about fucking Deku?"

"Okay, so what if I did still miss Deku and Iida? They are some of my closest friends? Are you saying you don't miss Kirishima?"

The mere mention of Kirishima seemed to set Bakugou off "We both know you miss that fucking Deku way more than you miss Four eyes! It's because of that stupid crush you have on Deku! Aren't you friends with Raccoon Eyes? How do you deal with the fact that you're in love with her boyfriend?"

"I told Ashido that I think Deku is cute, she's fine with it" It was Uraraka's turn to lie. While everything she did say was true, she didn't just think Midoriya was cute. Her feelings ran much deeper than that, but she wasn't going to let Bakugou walk away with a smug sense of superiority.

"Wait, you did?" The look on his face was priceless

"Yeah, I'm not like you Bakugou, I don't hide things."

"Bullshit you don't!

"What are you trying to say?"

"You're not the open book you claim you are! I overheard the phone call you had with your folks after our match and you sounded completely different!"

"Y-You spied on me?"

"I didn't spy on you; you were pretty fucking loud and I could hear you next door when I was warming up against my fight with the Goth. You completely changed your accent once you got here didn't you? What's the matter, wanted to be popular so much that you became just like everyone else? That's the difference between you and me! I'm the real deal and you will _never_ catch me changing myself to fit in!"

"Fuck you Bakugou!" The blonde flinched, Did...she just curse at him?"

"You know what your problem is? You think you're some tough, macho man but you don't what anyone else had been through! Do you know what it's like to be brushed off, to be made fun of because you sound different? Have you ever been called a "hick" or a "country bumpkin"? You talk about never changing because up until high school, everyone loved you."

"I practiced speaking like you city folk because every time somebody laughed at me because of my accent, I felt like _shit_! And if that makes me weak to you than go ahead, call me an extra or loser! Yeah it hurts being called those things, especially by someone as successful as you but it'll never hurt as much being mocked every day for just being _me_!"

"Goodbye Bakugou, sorry for wasting your precious training time." She walked away not wanting to hear Bakugou's inevitable counter points but what she didn't realize was that her explosive classmate was stunned silent.

"Fuck" was all he could say. He never thought that Round face had a different reason for hiding her accent. He knew what it was like being judged like that. The League of Villains thought he could have been a great villain because of his temper, hell most of his classmates didn't like him even before he got kidnapped because they thought he was an ass. Round face had to deal with shit since she was a kid just because of the way she talked. He wanted to apologize but how could he? He never needed to say apologize for anything he had done because he never felt like he needed to but this was different.

He had to apologize to Uraraka

* * *

It had been almost a month since the "UA Five" arrived to Shiketsu, and they were fairly acclimated to their new surroundings. Their new classmates (for the most part) were great and were always willing to help them out and answer their questions whenever they were needed. Seiji and Nagamasa spent one weekend showing the around the sights and sounds of the west. The former UA students no longer considered themselves "tourists" after taking a thorough tour of their new city.

But right now, none of them were working. They all wanted a lazy afternoon to just relax and enjoy life. It was the Saturday, and they had a fairly difficult exam the day before and all none of the students were in the mood to get out and do something.

Nagamasa and Midoriya were teaching Todoroki how to operate the pinball machine that just was added in the recreation room along with other arcade cabinets. Nagamasa was stunned that Todoroki never played pinball before but Midoriya knew that his friend never had much of a childhood. Thankfully, Todoroki got the hang of the game quickly and seemed to be having the time of his life.

Kirishima and Iida were busy having an extremely competitive Garou: Mark of the Wolves match. Kirishima was surprised that his bespectacled friend gave him such a run for his money in a game that he played since he was a kid.

"You sure you don't play that many SNK games Iida?"

"I assure my experiences playing these games are fairly limited compared to my understand of Capcom fighting games. I'm sure I could dominate you in the Marvel vs. Capcom 2 cabinet we have."

"Is this your idea of shit talk?"

"Of course not, I would never imply that I could sweep you in such a competition" there was a smug tone in his voice.

"Alright, when I kick your ass and then Inasa's; I'll kick your ass in _your_ game. Hope you could back that trash talk!"

In contrast to their classmates, Seiji and Yaoyorozu were having a fairly civil game of chess.

"Is it always like this?"

"Unfortunately, Inasa is quite hot headed and now he has found two kindred spirits In Kirishima and Iida."

Yaoyorozu chuckled "Well, at least Todoroki is deriving some enjoyment out of this!" Both of them looked at the scene going on at the pinball machine- Todoroki just beat Midoriya's high score and was pumping his fist in the at his victory, right before getting embarrassed at his overreaction and trying to hide his shame from the other two.

"Hah! I beat you fair and square Iida!"

"Very well, I'll accept my defeat. Inasa, it's your turn to duel with Kirishima."

On his way from the couch to the arcade cabinet Inasa tripped and hit his head on the edge of a table, eliciting a "Damn it" from him.

Seiji voiced his concern for his boyfriend immediately "Are you alright? You need any help?"

"I think I'm fi-what the hell?" Inasa was blindsided by Camie running up to him and examining his face. His odd classmate swept her fingers across the place where his head made contact with the edge of the table, covering two digits in blood. "You're bleeding Inasa"

Inasa pushed his classmate away from himself and got up "Yeah, I could see that. What the hell is up with you? Ever since you became sick like a month ago you've been acting like a completely different person. You're stalking Midoriya like a freakin' creep, your grades are slipping super hard, and we no longer need to use urban dictionary to figure out what you're talking about! And now you're really into blood! Are you doing drugs or something?"

Unbeknownst to everyone else, the five UA students were putting their guards up and grouping together. They knew that Inasa's rant described a certain villain they faced, particularly the "obsessed with Midoriya and blood parts"

"Inasa, you should get away from Camie right now."

"What are you talking about Iida?" the students who've been at Shiketsu high since the start of the year just now noticed the look on the transfers. Midoriya had energy coursing through him, Todoroki's left hand was set ablaze, Yaoyorozu had a metal staff in her hands, Iida was revving his engines, and Kirishima hardened his arms. "Are you guys going to attack Camie? We're not gonna let you! Even if she's acting weird, she's till our classmate." Inasa activated his quirk in response.

Midoriya tried to calm everyone down "Inasa, we think Camie isn't who you think she is…" Todoroki noticed that "Camie" was backing away slowly and let his impulses take over him.

"EVERYONE, GET DOWN!" he spouted flames at Camie's direction expecting Inasa to dive out of the way, but he instead activated his wind quirk, causing a fiery updraft that threatened to engulf the entire building.

"Both of you stop this before we all get hurt!" Yaoyorozu yelled try to get some sense into her classmates.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt any of my fri- ARGHH!" A sharp pain in his side interrupted Inasa's declaration. He turned his head and saw Camie sticking a knife in his side. The pain caused him to deactivate his quirk and collapse on the floor

Camie ran out the door while dodging and cutting Nagamasa hair tendrils; as she ran, Nagamasa pursued her. Seiji ran up to Inasa to check on him. Inasa was clutching his side and gave Seiji a weak smile so his boyfriend wouldn't worry "It's okay, she didn't hit anything vital…"

"Shut up you idiot, you got stabbed" Seiji was on the verge of breaking down before Yaoyorozu materialized some first aid materials and applied them to her injured classmates.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Who you thought was Camie was actually a League of Villains member- Himiko Toga. She disguised herself as Camie and infiltrated the school. You told us that Camie's quirk created illusions, and she frequently disguised herself as other people during quirk training, right? Well it looks like she was the perfect disguise for Toga…"

Nagamasa returned, having lost Toga but gained the assistance of their homeroom teacher. "Alright, what happened here?"

Iida repeated what he said to Inasa and Seiji to Mr. Bernal. "So what you're saying is that this villain was masquerading as one of my students for a whole month?!"

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Bernal."

Nagamasa was terrified of that implication "Does that mean that Camie is…?"

Iida crossed his arms and sighed "All evidence points toward that conclusion…"

"Hold on Iida" Midoriya spoke up "Toga only kills people she falls in love with, and she needs to continuously drink the blood of whoever she's disguised as to keep up her disguise."

"What are you saying, Midoriya?"

"I'm saying there's a chance that Camie's still alive, Mr. Bernal! I know this is overstepping our boundaries, but we would like to help you try to find Camie."

"Alright."

Kirishima's ears perked up "wait, what? Really?"

"Yes really. All five of you know more about this Toga girl more than anyone else here so the authorities would want to hear what you five have to say. Just don't expect to use your quirks or anything, you kids are there strictly for information purposes."

"Yes sir!" if they were to be honest, All of of them were surprised that Mr. Bernal and the school were allowing them to help.

Mr. Bernal then turned towards the students attending to Inasa's injuries. "Nagamasa and Seiji, you two get Inasa to the nurse and make sure he recovers"

The three students nodded their heads before turning to their new classmates "Make sure you guys bring Camie home, got it?"

* * *

The police Headquarters they were led to was already busy looking for the missing high schooler. Apparently, Shiketsu high doesn't waste time when they want something done. The police chief welcomed the five with open arms. "It's good to see the future is in capable hands! I'm Chief Sagara and we'll need all the help we can get tracking this missing person. If any of you have any information, please feel free to speak up. Don't be intimidated by any of us, in fact I bet most of the workforce here is star struck with you all here!"

Todoroki crossed his arms as remembered the last time the last time he had a conversation with a police chief "I already like this guy more than that mutt…"

"Focus Todoroki, we mustn't dwell on the past" Iida reprimanded his friend for taking a shot at someone who was just doing his job.

"Damn Iida, what's gotten you on edge?" Kirishima was surprised to see his classmate be so harsh

"It's because we could be the ones that could potentially save our classmate's life if we could give the authorities valuable information." Yaoyorozu was also adamant that they help immediately.

The five were lead to a room full of police officers, forensic analysts, detectives, and others. All of them were doing their hardest to search for the missing girl. Some officers were communicating with the recently dispatched field operatives, while some were piloting drones that were scouting the skies. The kids told them everything they knew about the Himiko Toga and how Camie would likely be in an abandoned building but that only narrowed the search down so much. Everyone's brain was wracked with the extremely wide area in which Camie could have been held captive. Finding a girl inside a building in such a metropolitan country was like finding a needle in a needle factory...that had gone out of business for sixty years and had been converted into two different types of buildings since then.

A thought popped into Iida's head that he hoped would cause a breakthrough "Midoriya, you said that Toga need to consume the blood of her victims regularly to maintain her disguise, yes?"

"Yeah"

"If she needed to Camie alive, she must have used the prerequisite equipment for intravenous therapy such as infusions pumps, hypodermic needles, cannulas, and drip chambers!"

"How is all that medical mumbo jumbo supposed to help us Iida?"

Iida ignored Kirishima's question and spoke to the Chief Sagara "Officer, can you track all any shipments of illegally obtained medical equipment? I assume any large criminal organization would buy them in bulk but The League would only have use one of each item for their sole captive"

The Police Chief gave the orders to his underlings and they quickly found a small shipment delivered to an abandoned building ten miles north. A dispatch squad and Mr. Bernal booked it immediately to the location while the five UA students went back to the campus and wait for the results.

Three hours later, Mr. Bernal arrived in the dorms to reveal what they discovered. The teacher had his usual calm expression so the students couldn't decipher his thoughts. They all expected the worst such as Himiko Toga or any of the League killing Camie after they deemed her a "liability".

"First of all, I would like to apologize for taking so long to address what happened to you all. I know you would all like to know the situation regarding Utsushimi but I had to discuss this matter with the school board, the board of directors, and the news"

"JUST TELL US WHAT HAPPENED TO CAMIE!" Inasa bellowed out, shocked that his teacher would open up with something so inconsequential to them."

"Ah yes, we found Utsushimi in a relatively stable condition and bought her to a hospital to give her a full check up. She had a few stab wounds around her shoulder and midsection but she wasn't as atrophied as we feared, indicating that the League of Villains fed her. She was chained to a bed and knocked out when we found her and she'll need to answer some questions for the police regarding what she experienced. Regardless, the only thing that matters is that she is safe.

The entire class cheered in elation. Inasa, Seiji and Nagamasa profusely thanked the five students that knew about Toga for helping rescue their close friend. While all this was happening Todoroki noticed Iida drag his hands down his face in relief and sigh in exhaustion. The hybrid smiled upon seeing his friend so alleviated

He hoped that his friend would get to know the real Camie soon.

 ***** **The actual story didn't cover how Camie was rescued from the League so I had to make my own explanation on how she got rescued.**

 **As always, reviews keep me going.***


	8. The Real You

***This chapter contains a lot of Iida/Camie so if you're not like me and don't like odd crack pairings that have basis in the canon and only you ship than I apologize in advance***

"Hey Round Face!"

Katsuki Bakugou was the one person Uraraka didn't want to see during her Monday morning. Once again, she couldn't go to sleep so she took another walk before class started. She was actually glad she didn't see him working out once again but unfortunately, he decided to annoy her once again. She wondered why he would approach her now seeing as the last time they talked was almost two weeks ago and they hadn't exactly parted on such good terms.

"What do you want? She made no attempt to hide the contempt laced in her tone, Bakugou deserved it.

The blond flinched at her anger, he only saw Uraraka like this once before- at the Sports Festival. That was when she showed how determined she could be. It was sad to see everyone give her sympathy for going against someone like him and not praise for all the ass kicking she did out there. He let out a heavy sigh and said what needed to be said.

"I just want to say I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. It was a piece of-"

"Wait, what did you just say?"

Bakugou scanned her face and just saw confusion. Did he do something wrong? Fuck, he never apologized before and he should have done more research. If Shitty hair was here than he could have helped him deal with other people.

"Did you just apologize to me for something you did?"

Bakugou lowered his head, too afraid to even look at her "Yeah, I'm sorry for what I said about your accent and the reason you changed it"

The stifled giggle that came from Uraraka caused him to raise his head and look at her. "I think I deserve some kid of reward. Ya know, for being the first person in the universe to get Katsuki Bakugou to apologize for something he did!"

Now usually Bakugou would yell at anyone who had fun at his expense but right now he was relieved that Uraraka seemed to accept his apology. And if he were to be honest- Uraraka _was_ probably the first person he sincerely apologized to.

Rather abruptly, Uraraka stopped laughing and gave Bakugou a serious look "I really want to know why you chose to say sorry to me considering how you usually are a lot more…douchey."

"Because what I said before was shitty. I should have never judged you like that. What makes it worse is that I know what it feels like to be judged by others because of the way I present myself which makes it extra shitty that I did it to you without bothering to really find out why you hid your real accent. It's fucked up that other brats made fun of you for something you couldn't control."

 _ **Like it's fucked up how you bullied Midoriya when you were kids?**_

Bakugou's consciousness butted its head once again. That's different; _Deku always thought he was better than me even without that weird quirk of his_

Uraraka was taken aback with Bakugou said. The blonde was actually showing some vulnerability to her. Maybe that was one of the reasons why Bakugou was so grouchy? Because people kept calling him terrible things because of bad first impressions and he finally became the asshole people already thought he was? Not to say that didn't excuse or justify his dikishness but it did give her some sort of idea of why Bakugou acted the way he did.

"Hey Uraraka."

"Uraraka and not "Round face"? I'm starting to think that you're a shape shifting villain is using your face to infiltrate the school…"

"Pshh, yeah right. That sounds like the dumbest, most over complicated plot ever! The reason why I called you by your name is because I want to ask you something important and I felt that calling you Round face wouldn't make me sound sincere."

"Okay...w-what do you want to ask me?"

"I want you to stop speaking like this...the people here aren't assholes and they won't judge you for who you really are. And all your friends probably deserve to know the real you"

Once again, Uraraka was surprised at Bakugou's unexpected sincerity. If he wasn't a jerk 99% of the time then she would be sure that he would have a lot of friends.

"Listen Bakugou, I appreciate how much you care about this but if I start speaking like how I do at home then everyone will ask me why I decide to change my accent and once I tell them why I adopted this accent I'm gonna have everyone tell me how sorry they are about my childhood. I don't about you but I'm tired of everyone being sorry or worried about me!"

"...And besides, I'm still the same girl I always was, I just talk differently. This is the real me"

"Yeah, that makes sense. Sorry for asking you to do something without thinking about the implications."

"Wow, apologizing twice? What's going on with you Bakugou?" Uraraka switched back to her teasing tone

"Alright, it's not the fucking craziest thing in the world." he turned away "Does this mean we're good?"

"Eh, kind of I guess. You're still kinda of an asshole. But hey, you're making progress and that's nice. Maybe you can apologize too Kiris-"

"No fucking way. I only apologized to you because I felt like I had to. Those five knew what they were getting in to and if they're mad at me, that's their problem."

"Okay...Why don't you try to make new friends? I mean, you always respected Tokoyami, right?"

"Hmph, I guess I might take you up on your offer. But it's almost time for class. We both should get going."

* * *

"Mr. Bernal, when is Camie going to come back to class?" Inasa whined at his teacher who continued to ignore him while watching the news.

"Also, why are you watching T.V with us in our rec room? Seiji questioned "You could watch the news anywhere!"

"That's right, but I want to show you all something. You know that Camie's rescue will be on the news, right?"

Kirishima spoke up "Aw crap, that means this school is gonna get a bad reputation for Camie's kidnapping just like how UA is getting blasted by the news for all the villain attacks!"

Mr. Bernal laughed "Watch the anchor talk about what happened and think of what we did"

All the students watched the anchor report on yesterday's incident involving Camie to see what Mr. Bernal was talking about. "In other news: the "UA Five", a group of students expelled from UA high school for going on an unauthorized mission to save one of their peers and gained notoriety across Japan for their actions helped rescue a captive classmate from their new school from a villain's hideout. What do you think about Ishikari?"

The newswoman's co-anchor gave his thoughts on the subject "I believe this incident shows the difference between UA and Shiketsu. Shiketsu utilized those five daring young heroes' wit and wisdom to aid them on their search. The police and one of the teachers the "Serene Hero- Breaking Point" noted for his cool demeanor stated that the five students they accepted into their class after they well expelled helped immeasurably in their quest."

The news feed cut to a pre-taped interview with a bevy of journalists where Mr. Bernal and the Chief Sagara talking about how the search was due to the help they got from the five students before going back to the two anchors.

"It's great seeing Shiketsu use those student's abilities to aid them. I bet UA would have expelled them a second time!" Both anchors laughed at that corny joke while Mr. Bernal turned the television off.

"You see what just happened?"

Yaoyorozu smacked her first into her open palm in amazement "You exploited the general public's adoration of us so that all the news reports will praise how "the amazing UA five helped rescue a kidnapped student" instead of admonishing the school for having one of the students here be kidnapped!"

"Bingo. While I did bring you along mainly to help recover one of my students the school board and I managed to use your fame to twist the headlines in this school's favor. The ability to manipulate the media to report the news how you want it to be reported is an important and dangerous skill"

"Wait a minute, are you saying that Shiketsu grabbed all of us is because we're good PR?!" Todoroki was outraged at what his teacher was saying.

Mr. Bernal let out a melancholic sigh "I tell you the truth- that was the main reason why fought tooth and nail to get you all. If you're gonna be mad about it then I suggest you get out of the hero game now because this sure isn't going to be the last time you'll see any hero related organization exploit the media and a public. Actual heroes do it as well, I know you are all bright kids with their futures ahead of them but you all must remember that being a hero is a career and a lot of heroes exploit their images as well."

"But let me say that even though the school board took you in to help our image, everyone from the board of directors, to the people working at this school directly felt sympathy for you all. We all believed that you five deserved a second chance. And we are all glad that you all decided to attend this school because if you didn't, Camie wouldn't be here with us…"

Todoroki seemed to calm down after that statement. He surmised that while Shiketsu wasn't as altruistic as he thought, they were cordial enough to allow of them to join their rank and file.

"Is Utsushimi alright?" that question came from Iida, who up until this point was silently observing. Midoriya was also observing, but he was also busy writing down a plethora of notes.

"Yes, her parents requested that she stay with them for a few days so they could spend some time with her. Frankly, I'm amazed that they let her stay in this school but they both work full time jobs and they couldn't afford to send her to another school at this point in the year."

"You know Iida, your suggestion of tracking those illegal medical supplies were critical in allowing us to locate her" the rest of the original first year class piled on the congratulations as well

"It's quite alright. I'm just happy I prevented another hero from having their career ended early. I don't want what happened to my brother to happen to anyone else...and, my apologies I don't really have much to say, but I don't want to end on a sour note so….I must excuse myself." Iida left the room, to the confusion of his classmates.

"What the hell was that?" was Kirishima's immediate response

"Yeah, usually Iida could make a long, heartfelt speech on the values of cleanliness. I'm not sure why he fizzled out like this…" Midoriya tapped his pen to his bottom lip quizzically.

"What did Iida mean when he was talking about his brother?" Nagamasa questioned

"Iida's brother Tensei was the pro hero, Ingenium. Whenever Iida talked about Tensei he always told us how he was the best big brother and how Tensei inspired him to become a hero. During the Sports Festival we had, Ingenium was attacked by the Hero Killer and was left paralyzed."

"Is that why Iida didn't show up during the medal ceremony?" Seiji asked

"Yeah, after the Sports Festival, we all had internships and Iida actually encountered the Hero Killer. Todoroki and I caught up to him and then Endeavour and his sidekicks stopped Stain." Midoriya omitted parts of the story. He legally wasn't allowed to say that he, Todoroki, and Iida fought Stain and Todoroki's dad took the credit to prevent them from facing legal consequences. He also left out the part where Iida became consumed with vengeance and almost died because of it.

"I guess seeing what could have happened to Camie reminded Iida about his brother." Midoriya finished his theory on why Iida seemed on edge.

"Whoa, I can't believe you guys encountered Stain!" Inasa was amazed at what he had just heard "What was it like?"

"We kept Stain from escaping before my dad came and beat him. It's not as exciting as you think." Todoroki turned towards Mr. Bernal "When is Camie supposed be here?"

"We arranged for her return in two days."

"That's good. That way Iida could see that she's alright and hopefully get out of his funk"

"How thoughtful of you Todoroki" Yaoyorozu was genuinely impressed with her crushes concern for his friend. Todoroki became flustered upon hearing her praise

"Well, uh...Iida is a close friend so...I'm concerned about him"

* * *

"Can you believe the news crapped all over our school again?!" Sero angrily shook his phone upon reading the story on his newsfeed

"They used our friend's actions to make themselves look good. I mean, I'm proud of them for saving their classmate but it's crazy how Shiketsu twisted the story to make themselves look good. Their student was the one that was kidnapped for a month!" Jirou stopped her guitar tuning to comment on the various stories."

"I guess you were right Tsuyu…"

"Thank goodness Midoriya told you about how that new girl was creeping him out." the frog girl responded to Mina's comment. The rest of the class looked at them with confusion in their eyes. Just what on earth were they talking about?

"Mina told me that Midoriya told her that one of his new classmates was being super creepy towards him. He also told her that this Camie girl's regular classmates were confused at how weird she was acting. I remember during our training camp battle that there was some weird girl in the League of Villains who said she had a crush on Midoriya. I told Mina all I knew about her and she told Midoriya. She must have done something to tip Midoriya off on her disguises."

"You know, when I first started dating Izu; I never expected that I had to deal with so many rivals! But I'm happy that his new school is apparently treating him well…"

"I heard Iida was the one who told the cops the right evidence to finally track down where the bad guys held her captive" Tooru echoed the gossip she heard

"Well, it was either gonna be him or Yaoyorozu. They were the smartest students in this class before they got expelled and they were also the class reps. Speaking of which, should we vote for a new class president now? It's been a month…" Ojiro decided to talk about the elephant in the room

* * *

"Guys, Camie is coming back today!" Inasa practically screamed to his classmates

"Inasa, may I remind you that you're still in class…" His teacher lightly reprimanded him. Marco knew that his student was extremely excited about the news and if Marco were to be honest, he was quite hyped as well. But class was still class and they all had to stay focused.

"Sorry Mr. B, I just can't help but feel excited! Once she's here, then this class will finally be completed!"

"Well technically, this class had been complete for a couple of months before our new classmates transferred in" Nagamasa pointed out, prompting the five UA students and Seiji to nod their heads in agreement.

Mr. Bernal cleared his throat to get his class' attention "Guys, I'm as happy as you are but we gotta, you know- finish class…"

All of his students apologized for their interruptions and class continued without a hitch.

The five former UA students returned to their dorm rooms to get a head start on their homework. Even though it was a Friday, none of them wanted to fall behind. They were, however confused with how little homework their teachers gave them. They surmised that since one of their classmates was returning, the teachers decided to give them a break.

Nagamasa, Seiji, and Inasa were setting up the rec room for a party. Nagamasa suggested that they throw a party today. A good friend was returning from her horribly traumatic ordeal and they wanted to give her some joy. They knew that Camie was at least aware of their classmates but she never really had the chance to meet them, so this party would be a good ice breaker for everyone.

Mr. Bernal liked their idea and actually ordered a good deal of food for their party. Most of it was already sitting on the table and all that was missing was the cake their teacher ordered which he was currently picking up.

"So, Camie's supposed to show up at six, right?"

"That's right Seiji; we should call our new friends ten minutes beforehand."

Mr. Bernal arrived after they done setting up the table with the cake "Alright kids, my job here is done. I'll see you all later and I hope you have a good time tonight."

"Wait, you're not staying for the party?"

"Of course not, Inasa! There's nothing sadder than a grown man hanging out with a bunch of teenagers!" Marco took a moment to savor the look of betrayal and disbelief that his students had before telling them the real reason why he can't join them "Okay, I was just messing with you there. I would love to welcome one of my students back with opens arms but I have so much to do. I have to meet up with the rest of the school board and the board of directors to discuss what happened to Camie and how to prevent stuff like this from happening in the future. Just because Camie's safe and sound right now doesn't mean the school is off the hook for what we didn't catch."

"We understand sir; we'll explain why you had to leave."

"Thank you Nagamasa, you should tell everyone to get down here. Camie is going to arrive soon."

* * *

"Holy crap, how long were you guys planning this party?!" Kirishima was dazzled at the sight of all the food and decorations

"I take it this is the reason why you all went to the recreation room while we went to the dorms to do our homework. This is quite impressive for two hours' worth of setting up…" Yaoyorozu praised the three for their hard work

"Well we did plan the entire set up including the "welcome back" banner. We just needed to physically put it all together. Now look alive guys, Nagamasa is going to come through that door with Camie any minute now. Nagamasa told us that he's going to give her pointers on who you are all so you don't have to feel awkward. I'm looking at you Midoriya!"

"Hey! Why do you think I'm the one that's going to be awkward?!" everyone else in the room gave Midoriya a deadpan look that screamed "are you serious?" which prompted him to cross his arms and scoff "I'm not...that awkward...anymore…"

A short time later Nagamasa arrived with Camie in tow. The first thing that happened was all of the students that attended Shiketsu since the beginning of the year engaged in a tight hug. This was a joyous reunion for all of them and tears were shed. The tears were mostly Inasa bawling in joy that all his friends were together again. Camie had to take a couple of minutes to assure all her concerned friends that she was for the most part, okay.

Nagamasa then took the time to introduce Camie to the new students that joined them during her absence.

"You're Midoriya right? Sorry that the chick that looked like me was obsessed with you."

"It's alright, I'm just happy we found out the truth about that girl who was impersonating you."

"So...we're cool?"

"Yeah, I don't blame you for anything that villain did"

Camie was especially happy that one of her new classmates was also a woman

"Thank God there is finally another girl here! It's dope that you're here Yaoyorozu!"

Yaoyorozu chuckled "Believe me; I'm as happy as you are too finally talk to someone without a Y-Chromosome here."

"Like, Inasa, Seiji, and Nagamasa are cool but I can't really talk about everything with them. You feel me?"

"I agree wholeheartedly."

Kirishima greeted Camie with open arms while Todoroki was a bit terser but still friendly. Camie noticed that Todoroki's face brighten when she mentioned that Yaoyorozu was happy that she had another girl to talk to. Camie connected the dots fairly soon after that.

"You're Iida, right?"

"Indeed. It's wonderful to meet you Utsushimi; the real you that is."

"Nagamasa told me that you helped the cops locate me" she was spooling her around her finger as she offhandedly pointed out his heroics

"Please, finding out where you were held was a combination effort from all of us! Do not heap the praise on me!" Iida's arms were flailing wildly as he was talking

"But he said that you're the one that gave the cops the info they needed to find me! So...thanks"

"You're welcome. But I'm sure that anyone else would have made the same connections I did. Why don't we savor the celebrations?"

"Sure"

The party progressed quite smoothly after the introductions were made. Everyone was happy that for the first time in long time some modicum of normalcy was restored in their lives. The UA five had now fully accepted Shiketsu as their new home and the students that were there since the start of the year were elated that their class was whole once again.

Kirishima and Inasa were arm wrestling to determine who among them was the manliest of them all. Naturally Midoriya was on his friend's side cheering him on while Nagamasa and Seiji, in a rare instance of excitement were fully backing Inasa.

"Come on Kirishima, show them those muscles aren't just for show!"

"Inasa, blow away your competition!"

Todoroki and Yaoyorozu were sitting on a table, eating food and talking which consisted of both of them trying to say something but losing the nerve halfway through and taking a bite of their meal to compensate. Not one full conversation was had between them.

Iida was observing all of this with a smile. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and that was fine by him. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Camie listlessly eating her cake and against his better judgment, he walked over to her to see what was going on

"Is anything bothering you, Utsushimi?"

"I'm just thinking about what happened to me…"

"I understand that your situation is still quite traumatizing to you but-"

"No it's not that! I just know I shouldn't be here! I was walking home to see my folks and this lizard dude and some crazy chick stabbed me kidnapped me. Even though they got the drop on me I still tried to fight them but my quirk was freakin' useless! If anyone else in my class was attacked like that, they would have used their awesome quirks to kick ass! Illusions won't help me in a fight and I got some nasty scars to prove it."

Iida took a moment to process her words before doing something unexpected- he unraveled the sleeve of his shirt to reveal the massive scars Stain inflicted upon him

"I received these scars when I fought the Hero Killer. He attacked and crippled my older brother and I...I lost it. I hunted him down and tried to kill him. If anyone doesn't deserve to call themselves a hero it's me. But Midoriya and Todoroki managed to bring me back to the light. It is only fitting that I give you the same kindness they gave me."

"You're too hard on yourself. You were attacked by two members of the league of villains and I mean it when I say no one in this room would have fared any better than you. Your quirk is amazing and I believe that you can be a great hero someday. Please do not let your past scars define you, Camie."

Camie was shocked at Iida's speech. She didn't think anyone could say anything that would make her feel better but his words did soften the devastation that she was feeling right now. He told her something personal, something he was sure that he would rather not remember just to cheer her up. What was with this guy?

"Thanks...that actually really helped"

"I'm glad that I could be of some service! Come now; let's not let this party go to waste!"

* * *

After a solid couple of hours of partying, the students finally grew tired of all the activity and headed for their rooms for a well-deserved rest. Todoroki and Iida volunteered to stay behind for a while to clean up the remaining trash.

"So, I observed you being together with Yaoyorozu during the celebrations. Did things progress to how you would like it?"

"I wish I could say that. I think we were both too nervous to speak with each other so it was really awkward."

Iida shook his head in sympathy "Well, at least you are actually trying to interact with her more. I'm sure you'll gain the confidence to ask her out soon."

"Speaking of confidence, Camie sure did seem a lot happier after you talked to her…"

Iida almost dropped his garbage bag in shock "You noticed us?"

"No, Yaoyorozu noticed how forlorn she looked and how you seemed to cheer her up. If you don't mind me asking, what happened between you two?"

"She was feeling distraught that she was beaten and captured by the League; said she didn't deserve to be a hero so I opened up to her. I told her that if anything, I'm the one who shouldn't call himself a hero and divulged the Stain incident to her. How I became a vengeance fueled beast and how you and Midoriya helped bring me back to the light. I told her that I was going to do the same for her no matter how what it takes."

"Wow...I'm surprised that you revealed so much about yourself. Especially considering how hard the Stain incident was to you. What made you do all that?"

"I...actually don't know. She seemed so trouble that I felt like I had to do something…"

"Hmm, I'm not so good at reading things but I think you have feelings towards Camie."

Iida spent a good couple of minutes wildly flailing around and trying to tell Todoroki that his hypothesis was absurd. When he realized that someone like Todoroki, who was terrible at social cues didn't believe a word he said he finally admitted the truth to Todoroki and himself.

"I believe that you're right Todoroki…"

"Good. So when are you going to ask her out?"

"I can't just ask her out!"

"Uh...why not?"

"I don't think it's morally justifiable to ask someone to date you when they are aware that you helped save their life. She will be pressured by her feelings of gratitude towards me and I will not prey on someone like that!"

"But what if she just likes you?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot ascertain her true feelings towards me and taking advantage of someone who had just recovered from a month of captivity is not something I am keen on."

"Damn, I didn't even think of any of that. Yeah...it sort of makes sense why you're hesitant on pulling the trigger when you put it that way." Unbeknownst to Iida, Todoroki was forming a plan of his own to get his friend together with Camie. Since Iida told him that Yaoyorozu was interested in him, Todoroki vowed to himself to find out if Camie was interested in Iida.


	9. Moving Forward

Mina knew it was good to be home. Being at home meant that the weekend was here and she got to see her parents. She never would have thought she would ever miss being nagged by her folks but the saying goes that absence makes your heart go fonder.

"How's it like with me being in school most of the time?" Mina asked, trying to fish for comments about how much they missed her from her parents

"More peaceful" her father Goro deadpanned after taking a sip of his coffee

"Wow...thanks dad…" Mina huffed in annoyance

"Oh, he's just teasing you dear!" Her mother, Makoto assure her daughter that they both missed her very much.

"Aren't you excited to see Midoriya today?" Makoto smiled when she saw her daughter instantly perk up at the mere mention of her boyfriend's name.

"Yeah, Micha went to pick him up a while ago…"

"I'm surprised to see your brother going out of the way to make you happy. He used to hate driving you to school back when you missed the train."

"I'm guessing he's doing this to tease Izu while he's driving, mom"

"I don't think that's It." her dad put his newspaper down to indicate that he was saying something meaningful

"What do you mean, dad?"

"I think Micha feels the same way I do about Midoriya. There's just something about that kid that I can't quite put a finger on. Call it a father's intuition but I believe that Midoriya is special. I mean, not too long back he and the other kids that got expelled from UA helped locate and rescue one of their new classmates from some villains. I mean, look at that initiative!"

"I dunno dad, Izu told me that our friend Iida was the one who helped the cops the most…"

That fact didn't stop Goro from praising Midoriya "That just shows how humble Midoriya is!"

"Dad I swear, sometimes you're too much. When Izu gets here please don't embarrass me!"

"I will make no such promises"

Her mother decided to change the subject "So where are you two kids going on your date?"

"We're going to the arcade. Izu said that he's working on his dance moves to help his fighting and I want to test his skill in DDR"

While Mina parents were embarrassing her Mina's brother, Micha was having a rather pleasant conversation with Izuku while driving.

"How's the new school?"

"I-It's alright...We've been there long enough that Shiketsu feels like "our school". We all made some new friends."

"That's good to hear. You got any new scars?"

Midoriya squeaked in embarrassment. He didn't know what to think of everyone assuming he's going to get massively injured every time he does something.

"N-No, I'm fine"

"Good. I don't want you to worry my annoying sister that much. Got it?"

"Yeah."

Micha became silent for a moment and Midoriya noticed that he looked deep in thought. The older man broke his silence to say something that weighed on him

"...She really likes you, you know…:

"I like her too…"

"No, she _really_ likes you Midoriya. I know how she's like because I'm her big brother. This is how I know she's really worried about some stuff too."

"What is she worried about?"

"With how big you've been getting she's afraid that you'll "pass her by" and find someone who she thinks would be better for you."

Midoriya's heart sank when Micha told him this. He always saw his girlfriend as a stunning beacon of charisma and confidence. Finding out that she felt inadequate compared to him of all people shocked him. Had she been hiding these darker thoughts from him all this time? He just had to make Mina understand just how much she means to him. He knew how bad having self-doubts felt like and he didn't want anyone else to feel like he did back when he didn't have a quirk.

Micha saw the determined look that fell upon Midoriya's face and breathed a sigh of relief. If Midoriya was anything like he thought he was, the kid was probably formulating a plan to make sure his sister knows how much he adored her.

The two arrived in the Ashido household a while later. Micha greeted his parents before bowing out. He had his own friends to hang out with. Makoto Ashido wanted to tease her daughter's boyfriend so she opened up with a line she's been waiting to say ever since her daughter became older enough to date

"So how's my future son in law?"

Midoriya had to fight the urge to collapse in embarrassment "It's good to see you two Mr. and Mrs. Ashido. Do you know where Mina is?"

"Shoot, I thought my "future son in law" greeting would have gotten you."

"She's upstairs in her room. Why don't you go up there and surprise her?"

"Thanks Mr. Ashido."

As Midoriya climbed up the stairs he noticed that his girlfriend's door was open. From what he was observing she was having difficulty picking between two jackets. What was worse is that she was talking to herself. Midoriya never thought she would be the type to mumble like he did. Maybe his studying habits weren't the only things that rubbed off on her?

"Well the pink jacket really goes with the shirt I'm wearing but my shirt already has acid in pink lettering. But wearing the green jacket will make me look like I'm cosplaying as a watermelon so-"

"For what it's worth, I think the pink jacket suits you…" He couldn't help but smile when he saw his girlfriend's face light up when she saw him.

"IZU!" the pink girl wasted no time running up to her boyfriend and enveloped him in a tight hug. After a month of not seeing each other, she was starved for affection. Midoriya took the opportunity to lift her up and spin her around before engaging in passionate kiss.

Mina was so shocked by her boyfriend's forwardness that she didn't register the kiss for a few moments. Once she did she was even more surprised at how much more confident he seemed.

They broke the kiss after what seemed to be an eternity and Mina felt out of breath "W-Where did _that_ come from?"

"It looks like you always bring out the side of me that I never knew I had, Mina" Midoriya was shocked that he wasn't actually lying. Sure, he was doing everything he can to make sure to Mina that he will never "move past her" like she feared but she always did make him just a bit crazier.

Izuku softly ran one of his hands down the smooth skin of her cheek "God, I missed you so much…"

"Yeah...I really missed you too Izu."

"Should we be going? Or do you still need to need to pick a jacket?"

"I'll pick the pink one since you seem to like it."

"I think I'm gonna have to blame you for making pink my favorite color"

Mina responded to his joke by petulantly sticking her tongue. The two scampered downstairs to give Mina's parent's a quick farewell before leaving.

"So, did my brother say anything to embarrass you on your way here?"

"No, he just asked questions about Shiketsu."

"Speaking of Shiketsu, any new updates you want to lay on me?"

"Well Todoroki said that he's certain that Iida has a crush on one of our classmates but I'm not really sure if that's believable…"

"Pfft, who does Todoroki think he has a crush on?"

"The girl that the police rescued, Camie."

"Didn't you say that Iida was the one that gave the cops the right info? Maybe it's like a sort of "rescue romance"?"

"Maybe. But Todoroki kept talking about it and it felt like he wanted me to do something about it. When I asked him why he was so adamant he just said that he felt like he owes Iida after the latter helped him be more confident to ask Yaoyorozu out."

"Did Todoroki ask her out?"

"No, but Todoroki said that he at least knows that she has a crush on him too."

"Yeah, Jirou told me that Yaoyorozu is too nervous to ask him out too. Both of them are pretty bad at being social so I think we should help them."

"What do you think we should do?"

"Maybe we should do something together. Both of them are probably afraid that they would mess up a normal date but if they were around friends then I think they would ease up. We should invite the two of them to hang out. Hell, let's throw in Tsuyu and Kirishima too!"

"You mean like a...triple date?"

"Yeah! Won't that be awesome?"

"It would help break the ice between the two of them…"

"So you like the idea?"

"It's better than any plan I could have come up with."

"An Izuku approved idea? I think I just reached a milestone!"

Midoriya chuckled before wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and whispered "How do you want to celebrate?"

Mina's face became lilac at her boyfriend's brazen display of confidence. She was shocked that her shrinking violet did something so bold. Not wanting to be outdone, Mina turned her head and kissed her boyfriend.

"Maybe we should save all this until after I kick your ass in DDR, Izu?"

Her boyfriend let out an amused sigh before going along with her idea "I think you're gonna be surprised by my skills, Mina"

As the two walked into the arcade they made a beeline for the DDR machines, which thankfully weren't swamped with people. Mina tied her jacket around her waist and started stretching to prepare herself.

"You could still get out of this, Izu" her face adopted a smug smirk

The two began their little dance off slowly, following the prompts on screen. As the game sped up, so did Mina and Izuku. Every now and then, Mina took a fleeting glance at Izuku to see his progress. Halfway through the game, Izuku started busting out these crazy breakdance moves that caused quite a stir around them. Mina took note of his improvised choreography and decided to step up to his silent challenge. Both of them disregarded the prompts on screen and started breakdancing to show each other just how good they really were. Izuku was psyched to show her much he had learned under the tutelage of Gran Torino while Mina was desperate to show Izuku she could keep up with him after all he's been through.

After a dizzying display of dance moves, that crowd that gathered around the two future heroes raucously cheered at their performance. They didn't care that the game technically gave them a bad final score for missing all the inputs. It took the two a moment to notice the whooping and hollering of the crowd and Izuku took advantage of the moment and pulled Mina into _another_ kiss (the third one they have engaged in this evening) which caused the crowd to holler some more.

Right after the kiss ended Mina pulled Izuku close so he could hear her "we need to talk"

Midoriya nodded before following her to a more secluded area of the arcade

"Is anything wrong?"

"Izu, you were being totally bold out there and I want to know what's up."

Midoriya didn't want to tell her that her brother knows she thinks that he's too good for her now but he also didn't want to lie so the green haired cinnamon roll decided to dredge up some pent up anxieties.

"Even though you said that we could still make our relationship work even if we're apart for a long time I still became afraid that once we stop seeing each other daily, you'll realize that you're too good for someone like me…"

She cupped his cheek softly "Oh Izu, why would you think that?"

"B-Because Whenever a good thing happens to me, it's ripped away sooner or later. It's been like this since I was a kid so I just expect it now…" Midoriya wasn't expecting tears to fall down his cheeks but he flashbacked to all the time he'd been bullied before high school and he just couldn't handle it anymore.

"I figured that if I showed you that I was becoming confident that you would still like me…"

Mina let out a melancholic sigh "As long as we're being honest I have to say that I feel the same way…"

"W-What?"

"It seems like every week you're doing another extraordinary thing and becoming more and more famous. I just though sooner or later that you'd realize that you could do much better than a middle of the road party girl like me. I was afraid that all the feelings you have for me was just because I was your first girlfriend and that you'll soon find people that could keep up with you"

"T-That's not true…"

"I know that now but I was just so scared and...God I'm such an idiot"

"Hey, we're both idiots here." He smiled softly to reassure her. "I guess we both have a lot of bad self-esteem issues. But it's alright because we trust each other enough to talk about it, right?"

"Yeah...I guess you're right."

"So, do I still have to be bold and confident?"

"I dunno, even though I do love your regular self the confidence was fun while it lasted…"

"And you should ease up on the excitability. I'm glad that you feel comfortable enough to open up to me"

She smiled "Well you're easy to open up to. For being such a nervous guy, you always know what to say to cheer a gal up! By the way, I liked how generous you were with the kisses. That's the confidence I want to see!" Mina suggestively wiggled her eyebrows as she said this, which caused Midoriya to fluster uncontrollably."

"So Izu, you want to go back to my place and watch a movie? You've only seen the first Alien and the Queen makes her appearance in the second one!"

The color had drained from Midoriya's face, he had nightmares for weeks after watching Alien with his girlfriend and now she wanted to see the sequel?!

"Uh...yeah...that sounds great…"

"Don't worry Izu, Aliens is more of an action movie and I'm sure you'll love it!" Mina did her best to ease her boyfriend's fears. She wasn't lying when she said that Aliens is way less nightmarish than the first one. "Besides, after Aliens we're done with the franchise 'cause everything else afterwards is pretty terrible!"

"O-Okay"

When they arrived to her Mina noticed that her parents weren't home. If they hadn't already planned on just watching a movie, she would have been excited at the prospect of being alone with her boyfriend. Besides, after a day like this she just wanted a relaxing evening with Izuku.

"Hey Izu, I'm gonna put popcorn in can you start the movie?"

"Yeah"

Around five minutes into the movie, Mina did the unthinkable- she yawned. It was only around 8:15 at night, how could she be yawning? A moment later, Izuku yawned as well. She could see how lidded his eyes were, he was struggling to stay awake.

"You know Mina, I think I used all my energy today breakdancing with you. I'm beat…"

"Yeah...I know what you mean...I'm pretty tired too. "She yawned again. This was bad

"Hey Mina...you mind if I…" Izuku trailed off as he lowered his head on his girlfriend's shoulder and drifted to sleep

"God...you're adorab-" she didn't finish her sentence and fell asleep as well.

Izuku awoke to the sound of a coffee-maker. The first thing he noticed was that his neck felt as stiff as a board. Then he realized that he was on a couch with a blanket draped over him. Then it registered to him that the other person on the couch with him was Mina.

Minutes after Izuku woke up, Mina stirred from her slumber as well. She rubbed her eyes to shake off the excess drowsiness and then greeted her companion

"Morning Izu, I had the weirdest dream last night..."

"M-Mina...w-what happened last night?"

"What do you mean Izu- Oh my God." Mina just now realized that they were sitting on her living room couch at seven in the morning.

"It's about time you two woke up" the gruff voice of Mina's father spooked the two."We went shopping for some deck polishing and coatings and we returned to see you two asleep on the couch."

Mina's mom entered the conversation "Yeah, we didn't want to wake you two so your father just put a blanket on you and called it a day. Oh yeah, we couldn't resist taking pictures of you two sleeping because you looked so adorable!"

Mina turned lilac when she heard her mother's words "MOM!"

Her mother ignored her protests and talked to Midoriya "We told your mom you were staying over so she wouldn't be worried. I also sent her a picture of you two sleeping and she really appreciated that!"

"T-Thanks Mrs. Ashido"

"Don't mention it!"

* * *

"So what did you want to talk with me about?" Camie wanted to talk to Inasa but she wasn't surprised to see Seiji and Nagamasa as well. She didn't expect to see Todoroki lounging with them as well. Yeah, she knew that Inasa let go of his (admittedly stupid) grudge on the half and half teen but she was still surprised to see him.

"We want to know what your opinion on Iida is"

Camie felt her cheeks heat up "Why do you want to know about all that?"

"It's because Iida told me he has a crush on you" Todoroki spoke up

Camie seemed confused at Todoroki announcement "Are you sure? When we had the party he was like the master of mixed signals. Every time I thought he was hitting on me, he be deflecting shit or changing the subject."

"There's a reason why he kept backing down during the party. He feels like it wouldn't be morally right to ask you out or something"

"Uh, what does that mean?"

"I dunno, when I asked him about his crush on you he said that he couldn't ask you out because he helped rescue you and thinks that you would only go out with him because you would feel like you "owe him". He also said something about taking advantage of a traumatized classmate…"

"OMG, that is too cute!" Camie started gushing at Iida's logic "I thought he wasn't into me or something!"

Seiji, Nagamasa, and Inasa had a similar reaction to Todoroki's words. Inasa especially was awe struck by Iida's resolve. He wiped a tear from his eye "So manly…"

"Alright, that's nice and all but we have to find out a way to let Iida know that you like him because he Iida and not because you owe him or anything."

"Why doesn't Camie just ask him out?" the suggestion came from Seiji who though it was the easiest solution "I mean, if Camie asks him out then that would indicate that she's the one that's interested…"

Todoroki face palmed at Seiji's statement. How had he not thought of something so simple? "Okay, so Camie's gonna ask Iida out...unless she doesn't want to date him of course…"

"Whoa, a minute ago I thought he wasn't into me but now that I know he has a thing for me…"

"So you'll ask him out?"

"...Yeah? That was what I was implying. It's gonna be lit!"

* * *

Another week of school came and went at the speed of light. The students of Shiketsu were all busy hanging out in the rec room. Midoriya and Kirishima had an announcement to make but before that, they asked where Nagamasa was.

"He's staying in a hotel this weekend" the answered Seiji

"A hotel? What for?"

"Nagamasa stays in luxury hotels for the weekend to take the edge off of being class rep twice a year. He said that's how he keeps his calm and friendly demeanor. The hotel trips keep the edge off."

Kirishima brushed off that piece of info to say what he wanted to "Me and Midoriya wanted to hang out with our girlfriends and our plans snowballed into something big and now Kendou and Tetsutetsu are joining us too!"

"Kendou and Tetsutetsu are dating?" was Yaoyorozu's immediate response

"Yup, and she wants you to come with us!" Kirishima gave her a pointer finger.

"Sorry, but I don't want to be the single person alone with the couples…"

"That's why you're going to go with Todoroki!" Kirishima's random declaration caused Todoroki, Yaoyorozu and Midoriya to freak out. Inasa, Camie, and Seiji were just confused and Iida chuckled at the hilarity of the situation.

"Kirishima! You can't just ask two people to date! Are you crazy?!" Midoriya shook his friend's shoulders while questioning his intentions.

"Come on Midoriya, everyone knows that those two have a thing for each other! Instead of letting them skirt around the issue because they're too nervous to even talk to each other, I think we should help those two get comfortable together. And being on a date with close friends is the best way for them to break the ice!"

Now Todoroki spoke up "Kirishima is right. I think we're both tired of having dumb crushes on each other from afar. Will you go out on a date with me Yaoyorozu?"

Yaoyorozu felt her face heat up but she wanted to appear confident "This has been a long time coming but yes...I would like to go out with you."

Kirishima pumped his fist in the air "Alright! Okay, how about you, Seiji and Inasa?"

"Sorry bro, me and Seiji are going to a museum to see some sick old stuff today! I bet we'll see the coolest dinosaurs!"

"...It's an art museum, Inasa."

"Oh...Then we're gonna see the coolest paintings!"

Midoriya assured the couple that it was no problem "You don't have to apologize. I mean we invited you the day we were going. So Todoroki and Yaoyorozu, we're heading out to meet them in thirty minutes."

They both nodded in acceptance.

As everyone else left to their romantic destinations, Iida and Camie found themselves alone in the recreation room.

"Hey Iida, wanna go to the mall?"

Not even lifting his head from the book he was reading Iida barely reacted to the sudden request "excuse me?"

"Come on! I saved a ton of money to go shopping and we have nothing better to do!"

"While that sounds appealing, I'm afraid that I am too engrossed in this novel"

Camie frowned in disappointment "Aw man, I was hoping that I could drag someone else. Not really feeling going out alone after what happened to me…"

Upon hearing her reason for asking for his accompaniment, Iida cursed his lack of foresight. He out the down the novel he was and stood up "Allow me to join you. I understand how hesitant you are now and cannot idly stand by with your fears hanging above you."

"Oh no, it's no big deal…"

"Please Camie; you deserve the freedom to go about your life without paranoia haunting you. And besides...I believe that I need to be more sociable. I won't do me good to just bury myself in books."

"Hmm, aight you can come with me. I'm gonna show you how lit the Jakyuu outlet is!"

Iida smirked "I looked forward to your tour!"

* * *

The group consisting of four couples was all lounging at a cafe; they all wanted to know what was going on in the two schools. The students that were still in UA were pleased to know that their friends were acclimated to their new environments while the Shiketsu students were concerned about UA's failing reputation.

"How's All Might doing?" Midoriya asked Tsuyu

"It's still weird seeing him so skinny and small, but he's doing everything he can to be a great teacher despite the fact that he can't physically train us anymore."

"That's good to know…"

Kirishima had only one thing on his mind however "Alright, how did you and Kendou become an item, Tetsutetsu?"

"I'm rather curious about your relationship as well. If you don't mind divulging anything of course." Yaoyorozu agreed with his sentiments

Tetsutetsu gave Kendou a look "you want me to tell them, Itsuka?"

"No, I want to tell them the story." She turned her face back towards the others. "It all started when we fought that villain who used gas to incapacitate us. Tetsu and I were the ones that took him down."

"Okay, what does that have to do with anything?" Mina didn't understand what Kendou was talking about.

Kendou's face lowered in sorrow "Well when fought him, Tetsu took some bad hits…"

"I only got shot a couple of times. NBD" it was obvious that Tetsutetsu was trying to lighten the mood.

"Each time he got shot, a piece of me almost died…I started remembering all the moments we had together and I couldn't stand the thought of losing him. That's what drove me to beat that bastard. After we won, I thought that was the end the stress but then I started having nightmares about that battle and in those nightmares...Tetsu didn't make it"

Tetsutetsu gently squeezed her hand to assure her everything was alright as Kendou continued her story. "After a while, Tetsu started noticing my lack of sleep and wanted to talk to me about everything and that is when I confessed. I almost lost him before and I didn't want anything else to happen before I told him my feelings."

"Yeah... I couldn't believe that she was going through that in silence" Tetsutetsu's tone was sullen and grim, a far cry from his usual boisterous self. "I asked her to be with me without hesitation. I mean, why wouldn't I? Itsuka is the coolest person I know and I was honored that she felt that way about someone like me."

"Stop it, you're amazing Tetsu." Kendou realized that she had almost forgotten about the others "Oh...so that's how we ended up together."

"It's good that you two acted on your feelings before it was too late." It was surprising to hear Todoroki talk about relationships "if it weren't for Kirishima then I wouldn't have had the guts to ask Momo out."

"That's right. Thank you Kirishima for getting Shouto and to stop dancing around our feelings."

"Don't sweat it. And besides, it really was insensitive of me to call you two out like that. What if you guys didn't actually like each other. I got work on that."

"Looks like your girlfriend is rubbing off on you too much! Mina teased Kirishima which caused the skin on his cheeks to turn as red as his hair. Tsuyu just laughed at her friend's joke.

"I think we should credit Midoriya and Ashido for our confidence." Kendou suddenly announced

"Why is that?"

"Come on Midoriya, everyone knows how happy you two are together and the two of you couldn't be more different before dating. Now the two of you are helping your other half to be better." Kirishima continued Kendou's statement. "You guys are amazing!"

* * *

Iida never really "hung out" in a mall. He told Camie that whenever he went shopping he made a list and tried to get everything as fast as possible. When he informed Camie of his shopping habits she looked at him like he had two heads.

"OMG, that's so weird!"

"Trying to be as efficient as possible is weird?"

"Duh, malls are all about hanging out with your crew! Come on; let me open your eyes!"

Camie grabbed his hand and head him into what he surmised was a cosmetics store. "I'm gonna go look for some swag." While she was gone, Iida took the time to look into some hand sanitizers since the one he was currently owned was currently depleting. Iida was confounded with the various scents that hand sanitizers apparently came in. He wondered why anyone would desire fresh baked cookie scented hand sanitizers.

After looking in vain for a regular scentless variant the engine quirk user settled on a hand sanitizer that boasted having "the scent of five different citrus fruits". It was better than nothing he supposed.

"Oh, you bought something too!" Camie met him again with a small bag in her hand.

"Yes, I purchased a bottle of sanitizer. Did you find anything worthwhile?"

"Yeah, I bought some bomb ass lip gloss! Camie took the time to apply to paint her lips with her purchase and Iida had the fight the urge to simply stare at her luscious lips.

"Mmm, it's strawberry! You wanna try it?"

"E-Excuse me?!" Did Iida hear her right? Camie wiped her hand across her lips before wiping the residue on Iida's lips

"What on earth was that?!"

"Letting you try my lip gloss! Unless you wanted to try it in a different way…" her voice adopted a teasing tone. She knew what she was implying.

"N-No...it's fine…"

"I'm just messing with you. Anyway, let's go somewhere you want to be"

"Well there is a bookstore on the floor above us...Hopefully they have some works by Faulkner."

"Cool, I prefer Hemingway though."

"A fine choice"

"Wait...you're not surprised that I know literary shit?"

"Why would I?"

"It's just...the way I look and the way I talk makes people think that I'm some dumb thot…" Camie realized too late that she was getting way too personal with Iida

"You shouldn't put stock into what those fools assume. I know plenty of people that don't attempt to sound intellectual that are smarter than me. Anyone who judges others on such surface level traits is an idiot."

"Damn...you got no chill!"

"Yes, it seems I have a stunning lack of chill today.

They continued going to various different stores throughout the day. Iida was surprised at how much enjoyment he found just taking it easy with Camie. He was surprised with the amount of people that noticed him and asked for autographs and or pictures. Whenever women asked to take a picture with him he noticed Camie would get a little angry whenever they tried to be as close to him as possible.

"Yo, we should get some things for the summer. It's almost beach season!"

"Isn't it still a little too early to purchase swimwear?"

"Yeah, but if you buy it now then it'll be cheaper than when you buy stuff during the beach season."

Iida conceded her point "Well...that does sound like a pretty good Idea."

"Sweet! Let's try some stuff on and ask each other how we look in them!"

"I don't think we are allowed to parade around in swimwear in this mall…"

"No duh, we'll just text each other pictures of ourselves from the dressing rooms!"

Iida wasn't exactly proud of himself when he found the idea of Camie sending pictures of her in a bikini highly appealing

"A-Alright…"

After picking a plain blue pair of swim trunks to change into Iida's phone buzzed with a text message with a picture attached. There was another text message from Kendou that said "I owe you ¥5,000" but he didn't pay attention to that

 **Camie:** How do I look: D?

Iida took _far_ too long scanning his eyes up and down a picture of Camie striking a pose in a black two piece that showed off her... _generous_ proportions

He informed her that she looked incredibly gorgeous in his eyes and received a warm thank you.

 **Camie** : Now I want to see you!

Camie squealed in delight when her phone buzzed with a message. It was Iida rigidly standing stiff in blue swim trunks and a pair of sunglasses. The first thought that popped in her head was _look at those_ _ **arms**_ _, look at those_ _ **pecs**_ _, and holy fuck look at those_ _ **abs**_ _!_

 **Iida :** How do I look?

 **Camie:** you look like a snack

 **Camie:** That means you look good, BTW

Iida was happy that Camie found him attractive; it meant that the physical attraction between them was mutual at least. He looked at the photo of Camie in a bikini once more and his finger hovered over the delete button. It would be wrong to keep that picture to ogle at but still he _was_ a teenager…

 **Camie** : BTW, I'm keeping the pic you sent me because… you know ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Well since she was keeping the picture he sent her…

The two shoppers turned to the school only to find their friends still absent. Sitting on the couch in the rec room, they reflected on their day

"I'm glad I took up your offer to mingle at the mall"

"Yeah it was pretty lit. You even bought some new books!"

"That is true. What the-"

Before Iida could react, Camie positioned herself on top of him "Camie, what are doing?"

"Todoroki told me about you"

Iida's eyes widened in terror "W-What did he say?"

"He told me how you were crushing hard on me but you're afraid that I don't like you and I'll only date you because I'd owe you."

"Oh…"

"That's stupid because I really think you're cute and every time you talked to me you've been cool as hell. So, what would you say if I asked you to be my boyfriend? Now you don't have to feel like you're taking advantage of me!"

"I'll be honoured to be your boyfriend Camie. But can you please-"

"Good. Now we can make out, right?"

"Excuse me?! Aren't you afraid that we would be moving too fast?"

"I almost died a few weeks back and I don't want something to happen before I do something like this!"

Camie's lips descended onto his and Iida could taste the strawberries from her lip gloss. He gasped at her brazen display of confidence and that allowed Camie to slip her tongue inside of his mouth. All of the rational parts of his mind were _screaming_ that he should stop this at once but to his surprise, Iida found himself returning the kiss. He could go back to being responsible tomorrow, right now he just wanted to enjoy the moment and-

"Holy crap!"

The two of them disengaged from their kiss to see what was going on. It was the other four former UA students that had returned from their get together. This was going to be hard to explain…

Iida saw the smug smirk on Todoroki's face.


	10. Training

***** **Holy crap, this story has ten chapters!***

"Well it looks like you two grew close!" Momo was beaming with genuine happiness for the two

Midoriya was too shocked to say anything and Kirishima was pumping his fist in awe.

"Dude, if I knew that you and Camie were an item I would have totally invited the both of you!"

Todoroki decided to be a bit cheeky and tease his friend "I don't know Kirishima, something tells me that this is a more recent development. So, can you tell me what you two did today?"

"We spent a day at the mall!" Camie cheerfully chirped

Iida scratched his head nervously "Yes...it was...quite the trip."

"What did you guys do to lead you to this? Todoroki was savoring his friend's embarrassment

Camie was unaware of Todoroki's attempts to tease Iida and just assumed he was being curious "We just went to a couple of shops to see what was up. Iida was hyped as hell to buy books so that was pretty cute. Oh! We tried out some swimsuits too!"

Todoroki raised an eyebrow in interest "Can you tell us more?"

"I dunno what else to talk about. He said I looked good in a bikini and I told him he looks like snack in swim trunks. We came back and I asked him to be my boyfriend and we started making out."

Momo cooed at how cute the story was in her eyes "What an expectant development! It's amazing how you two moved forward while being comfortable with your romantic feelings towards each other! I wish that Todoroki and I were as brave as you two."

Todoroki deflated a bit when he was reminded at how long it took him to ask Momo out. Camie however, was giving Yaoyorozu a more descriptive account of her proposal to Iida

"I had to ask Iida out because he was scared that if he had asked me out I would only say yes because he helped save me. I thought that was really cute so I asked him to be my boyfriend and he couldn't find an excuse to say no!"

Momo's hand covered her mouth as she squealed at the sheer adorableness of the tale. "Such an unorthodox tale of romance!"

"Okay, since you all know about our day; how was your little get together?" Iida wanted to get the spotlight off him and Camie before he died of embarrassment.

"We just spent some time at a cafe. We talked about school, how Kendou and Tetsutetsu started dating. It was pretty casual all things considered."

"So are you and Yaoyorozu officially dating as well?"

Now it was Iida's turn to watch Todoroki become flustered "Yeah…"

Their conversation was interrupted by Seiji and Inasa returning from their museum trip

"Yo, what did we miss?"

Kirishima answered Inasa's question "Camie and Iida are now dating"

"That's cool"

"I'm happy for the two of you" Seiji expressed his happiness towards the pairing.

"How was the museum?"

"It was pretty cool, Camie. Some of that art they have there is crazy! You won't believe that people that talented exist! And the craziest part is that Seiji seemed to know about all of them!"

"That's because there were descriptions under each exhibit honey."

"Oh...It was still cool to see!"

* * *

Things were looking up for Tensei Iida. Ever since he had been crippled by the Hero Killer he thought his life would be over. Then one day during his stay at the hospital he met someone. It was a woman who was visiting her mother in the psych ward.

He was trying to buy coffee from the vending machine when she appeared. The button for the brand that he enjoyed was a bit too high for his new stature to reach. Luckily she had been there to press the button for him. In return he bought her a coffee for herself in gratitude. They talked about their lives for a bit when she revealed that she has a brother that goes to UA.

"Really? My little brother also goes to that school! He's a first year student- Tenya Iida is his name."

"Oh my God! You're Ingenium! I'm sorry I didn't recognize you and I'm also sorry for what happened-"

"Save it. I'm getting used to the wheelchair now. It helps that my quirk isn't affected by it. I can still move pretty fast." He was glad that his joke got her to laugh.

"Alright Fuyumi, I want to know more about your brother who goes UA."

"He's Shouto Todoroki...our dad's Endeavor…"

"Ah! I should've guessed from your hair. You know Tenya is good friends with him. I always see those two hang out especially with that Midoriya fellow with them."

"Really? Todoroki was never the social type…"

"You know teens; they never want to talk about their personal life. Tenya's the same way."

Fuyumi stiffened for a moment. Tensei wasn't aware of her family's history and rationalized her brother's behavior as best as he could.

"Is something wrong?"

Crap, he recognized how her mood changed in an instant.

"W-Well...I uh…"

"It's about your dad, isn't it?"

Fuyumi almost screamed. How did he find out?

"It must be hard to have a hero father. It seems like everything you do could never measure up to him. I felt the same way."

She breathed a sigh of relief. He thought that her father was a paragon of heroics like most of the public did. She wished it was like that but she knew better.

"I think that's the reason why I became a hero. Both of my parents were heroes and so were my grandparents. With a lineage like that I guess I was expected to be a hero, right? Sure my folks always told me that I didn't need to become a hero if my heart wasn't into it but I knew that deep down, they wanted me to continue their legacy."

"I was happy that I actually loved being a hero. Sure the fame could be annoying at times, but it was good to help people and give a lot of struggling aspiring heroes jobs. But the thing that really kept me going is how my brother Tenya looked up to me. I always knew my little brother would be better than me, I mean look at the guy now! But he always made it clear that I inspired him. And to know that I inspired such a guy...kind of almost makes this worth it."

"I'm...a teacher...I know it isn't as heroic or wonderful as your job-"

"You kidding me? Teachers are the ones that shape and inspire future generations! They're the unsung heroes of society and I wish they would get the recognition they deserve! You may not know it now but I bet you already changed the lives of countless people for the better!"

Fuyumi was shocked that he idolized such a small profession such as hers. She was just a lowly school teacher and this hero who actually saved people was treating her like what she does is equal to his former occupation

"You don't believe me, do you?"

'H-How do you-"

"I'm pretty good at reading people. You got know what people are gonna do when you have a job like mine...well, _had_ a job like mine"

"I see...thank you for your kind words. Usually the only people that talk to me about my job are angry parents."

"I'd be happy to praise you more say, next Saturday?"

It took a good thirty second for Fuyumi to understand what Tensei was actually suggesting and she felt like she suddenly manifested her father's powers from the way her body heated up.

"A-are you a-asking me to go out on a d-date?!"

"Ah, I'd hope you'd understand my request…"

Taking a moment to compose herself, Fuyumi looked back at the smiling man in the wheelchair. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so happy just talking to someone

"Sure"

Their first date went well and soon they went on another, and another, and another until they officially became a couple.

Tensei never really had time for long term relationships when he was a hero. Sure, his folks tried to set him up with a lot of women from the upper crusts of society but he always felt like they wanted to date him to further their standing in the world. Now that he was incapable of being out in the field, he doubted that they would want anything to do with him.

Fuyumi was different. For one thing she was hopelessly neurotic, a far cry from the poised and confident girls that begged for his attention before. She was always worried about Todoroki, the children she taught, and him constantly. She always tried to hide her panic attacks from him, something that he didn't appreciate.

"Please don't hide anything from me, Fuyumi. I care about you a lot and it hurts seeing you try to face your demons alone…"

"I-I don't want to burden you…"

"Burden? Come on Fuyumi. You have a lot of people who care about you. You can't just shut them out of your life. I will always be there for you, you know that right?"

"Y-Yeah…"

After that conversation, Tensei was happy that Fuyumi was more open with him. The former pro hero was confident that Fuyumi shared all her insecurities with him so they could work through them together.

Then both of their siblings were expelled from UA.

He was proud of what his little brother did. Tenya was always stickler for the rules and seeing his little brother follow his heroic ideals instead of following the rules made Tensei and his entire family proud. Fuyumi however, was in hysterics about Shouto's actions.

"Listen, I know you're worried about Shouto but I think he did something really heroic out there."

"I'm not worried about what he did; I'm worried about how our father would react!"

Tensei couldn't believe it. She was worried about what their dad would do? What is he gonna do, ground Shouto for being reckless?

"Fuyumi calm down, I don't think Endeavour would be that angry."

"You don't know our father!" something changed in her. She never yelled before and she looked terrified. A chill ran down Tensei's spine. He knew something was amiss.

"Fuyumi, do you have anything to tell me about your father?"

The first thing she did was make him promise that he wouldn't tell a soul about anything she was about to say. After making that promise Fuyumi told him everything about her father. Everything that she said to him haunting him to his very core.

Tensei found out about the true Enji Todoroki and he couldn't be more disgusted by the man. He knew the circumstances of Endeavour marriage and the birth of his children. That man was a crazed eugenicist and treated his children as products and shunned them when they didn't inherit both fire and ice powers. Shouto Todoroki was his father's prized child and ultimate weapons. His purpose according to Enji was to surpass All Might and nothing else.

Tensei did his best to assure Fuyumi that Endeavour wouldn't dare do anything to his son now that he's the number one hero and he had all eyes on him. That seemed to calm Fuyumi down so she left to talk to her little brother about everything.

Tensei immediately called his little brother, who was currently on his way to meet the other expelled students

"Why hello Tensei"

"Are you with anyone?"

"No I am not and why do you sound so perturbed?"

"How much do you know about Shouto's family life?!"

The younger Iida paused for a moment before responding to his brother "So...Fuyumi told you?"

"You knew!? How long did you know?"

"Todoroki told me everything after we fought the Hero Killer. As of right now, he only informed me and Midoriya about his life?"

"You knew for that long?! How come you didn't tell anyone?"

"And what would that accomplish!?" Tensei paused, his little bro never yelled at him "I want that monster to answer for his crimes as much as you do but if anyone tried to tell anyone about Endeavour, one of two things would happen. Since Todoroki's father is a high ranking hero, the accusations would be laughed off and that would jeopardize my friend's future. The other scenario that would occur is that Endeavour becomes persecuted for his crimes and since he's a high ranking hero that would mean society's views on them would further be tarnished and we would also potentially have a villainous Endeavour!"

Tensei grit his teeth. His brother was right. It was a no win scenario for everyone involved.

"You're right. Bye"

Tensei was surprised again when Fuyumi asked him if she could move in with him

"I'd be happy to live with you Fu, but this is really sudden…"

"I only stayed in my childhood home so I could keep an eye on Shouto. All my other siblings moved out already and I can't stand the sight of that house anymore. Now that Shouto's at Shiketsu I have no reason to stay there."

"That's a good reason. Hey, whenever Shouto visits, he could stay here or my parent's place. There's a spare bedroom where I used to sleep and this house has two spare beds."

She moved in shortly afterwards and they have lived a relatively peaceful life. One day, Fuyumi received a call from her brother and they both became worried. Todoroki wasn't the type to call just to say hello.

He watched her pick up the phone with fear in her eyes but shockingly, the longer she was on the phone with Todoroki, the happier she appeared. Tensei only heard her side of the conversation so he couldn't tell what was happening.

"Really? I can't believe it! I'm so happy for you two and I'm proud of how far you've come. Hold on a second please."

Fuyumi told him what was going on "My brother asked that Yaoyorozu girl to be his girlfriend and she said yes!"

"I remember her; she was the secondary rep back when they were in UA. I met her a few times and she's pretty cool. Tell him I said congratulations"

Fuyumi went back to her phone call

"Huh? Yes, I was talking to Tensei. He is? Oh my God, I have to tell him!"

She put down the phone once again "You won't believe what Shouto just told me"

"What is it?"

"Tenya has a girlfriend too!"

"Are you freaking kidding me?! Hold up, I have _got_ to call him!

"Hello Tensei."

"So I heard you have a girlfriend now…"

"Indeed"

"Tell me about her bro!"

"Well actually, I am studying with her right now. Why don't I give the phone to her so you could speak with her?"

"Sure, that'd be great!"

Tensei put his phone on speaker so that Fuyumi could hear his brother's girlfriend

"Yo, what up! You must be Tenya's big bro and it's like, so cool to talk to you! My name is Camie Utsushimi and I'm your brother's girlfriend."

Fuyumi was shocked that she sounded nothing like Tenya while Tensei was busy trying to stifle his laugh. "Camie...that name sounds familiar…"

"I actually got kidnapped by the League of Villains a while back. I'm cool now so you don't have to worry!"

"That's good to know. Tell me Camie, what's it like dating my brother?"

"Yo, it's mad lit! Tenya's like super cool and fun to be around!"

"That's great! I can't wait to meet you?"

"Why don't I send you a pic of me and Tenya?"

"That sounds like a great idea!"

After a minute of waiting, Tensei's phone buzzed, indicating he had received a message. It was from his brother and it was a picture of him smiling with his arm wrapped around a girl who held out a peace sign and had a large smile gracing her face.

Tensei showed the picture to Fuyumi who was impressed.

"Wow, she's gorgeous!"

"Yeah...I'm proud of Tenya.

* * *

All Might and Detective Tsukauchi decided to visit Inko once again. Well, it was mostly Toshinori who wanted to go and he dragged his friends with him.

"Why are you so keen on visiting Mr. Midoriya anyway?"

"Well she's the mother of my successor. I have to make sure she's doing fine and inform Midoriya of it!"

"You know she probably has other friends visiting her right now?"

"Yes but it wouldn't hurt to check up on her seeing as-"

"Save it. You're lucky my wife enjoys her company. So...we're going tonight?"

Toshinori should not have been surprised that Inko already had company for the night. She was hanging out with two others, probably parents themselves when the three of them arrived. Tsukauchi immediately introduced themselves to Inko's two friends.

"Hello, I'm Naomasa Tsukauchi and this is my wife Megumi. We're friends with Mrs. Midoriya and-"

"And I'm All Might, former number one hero in all of Japan!"

Mitsuki and Masaru Bakugou took a moment to glance at each other before doubling over in laughter. "Inko, what is up with your social life?!"

Masaru gave Tsukauchi a handshake started and started making conversation with him while Inko introduced Mitsuki to All Might

"Toshinori, this is my friend Mitsuki Bakugou. She was dying to meet you."

"Bakugou? Don't tell me you're the mother of-"

"Yup. How's the kid doing in school?"

"He's still performing quite well academically. He's actually the top ranked student in his class."

"Yeah but didn't all the students who were in his league get expelled a while ago?"

"Why...yes but that doesn't discredit his academic prowess."

"Yeah, I guess. Katsuki was always pretty bright which makes me wonder why he's such a hot head. I thought that since he made friends at UA he would at least clean his act a bit but that didn't pan out…"

Sensing the awkwardness of the situation, All Might attempted to reassure Mitsuki. "Young Bakugou is still a teenager so I'm sure he'll mature greatly in the coming future. Now if you would excuse me, I would like to talk to who I assume is your husband."

"Oh Masaru? Knock yourself out. He's pretty relaxed." As All Might left to join the other men Megumi Tsukauchi introduced herself to the ladies.

"So you got a kid too?"

"Yes Mitsuki. I have a five year old boy who is just in love with heroes!"

Mitsuki guffawed. "Hey Inko, look it's us a decade ago!"

"Oh God, our boys were so adorable back then!"

"What are you talking about? Izuku is still a ball of fluff. Meanwhile, my kid is a little shit."

Megumi almost gasped at how blunt Mitsuki was but she noticed that Inko was not fazed at all. Maybe she was always like this?

"Ooh! Speaking of adorable, Makoto sent me the cutest picture of Izuku and Mina!" Inko went to her bedroom to retrieve her phone.

While she was gone Megumi asked Mitsuki who this Mina fellow was.

"Oh Mina? She's Izuku's girlfriend. Makoto is her mother's name. Those two kids are pretty close. You wouldn't believe how hysteric Inko was when she told me about her son getting a girlfriend."

"Oh, I see."

Inko returned to living room brandishing a photo of Izuku and Mina sleeping on the couch in at Mina's house with a blanket draped over them.

"Makoto told me that she and her husband returned home from shopping and found the two of them knocked out while they were watching a movie."

The other two women cooed at the precious image. "You better use this pic to bust your kid's chops from time to time. It is your sacred right to do this as a mother!"

Sometime during the group's social, a couple bottles of wine were opened. The Bakugou family arrived with a few bottles and so did All Might and company so it was only natural that there would be some drunk shenanigans. Inko and Toshinori were the only people who didn't indulge in alcohol and they found themselves amused at the drunken escapades of their friends.

"You didn't have any drinks Mrs. Midoriya?"

"Me? Oh no! When you've been friends with Mitsuki for as long as I have you have to be the sober one because she's not exactly calm when she's inebriated.." the two of them glanced over to Mitsuki who had a lampshade on her head and was talking to the fridge like it was her husband.

"...Good point."

"What about you?"

All Might chuckled "Do you really think that my body could handle something as strong as alcohol?"

"Mm, that makes sense. You seem to know quite about of what your body could take now…"

"Well I've been like this for years."

"You've lost your ability to become the All Might that everyone was used to for a while now…"

"Yes...yes I have."

"Then isn't it time to purchase some more fitting clothes? The baggy stuff you wear isn't helping your look."

"I suppose. It's just that when I wear my clothes I sometimes hope that I could become like my old self again…It's hard to accept this."

"A lot of change is hard to accept. Sometime you'll lie awake at night wondering if everything was your fault. You wonder what you could have done to make things better…"

Toshinori let out a melancholic sigh when those words hit him. Inko Midoriya was no stranger to drastic events overturning her life. Her son was born without quirk, her husband abandoned Izuku right afterwards, and then her child mysteriously developed a dangerous quirk of his own. He felt guilty that he was lamenting his inability to kick ass and take names in front of someone who went through so many hardships.

"But you know, once you accept the changes in your life; I think things get better!" Inko gave him a warm smile.

All Might beamed back at her "You know what, I think you're right...I guess I should start shopping for new clothes. W-Would you like to join me? I haven't been shopping for civilian clothes for a long time so I don't know what's in style…"

"I'd be happy to!"

* * *

Midoriya frequently visited Gran Torino to extensively train his inherited quirk. The teen knew that he would have to get better at it sooner rather than later since All Might wouldn't be able to help him anymore. After vouching for their friend a good number of times, Todoroki and Iida finally let their curiosity get the better of them and asked what was Midoriya doing with the hero he interned under during their encounter with Stain.

Midoriya told them as much as he could without telling his two close friends about All Might and his legacy. He mentioned that Gran Torino was also All Might's mentor and that was the extent of it. Surprisingly, the green haired hero in training even invited the two to train with him.

Gran Torino was pretty ambivalent to training two other heroes at first but he quickly came around to Midoriya's friends. The veteran hero was excited to know that Iida's quirk was extremely similar to his and the fact that the kid had already developed some really good techniques on his own. The only problem is that the kid's moves had some pretty big drawbacks.

Torino also took a shine to Todoroki. Sure, he didn't have a power set he was familiar with but Torino was sure that he could mold all that raw power into something great. The elder hero surmised that teaching him some close range moves would help him immensely.

He didn't know why he was looking forward to training three future heroes. He was supposed to be retired dammit! Maybe he was remembering all the good time he had kicking Toshinori's ass whenever they trained together? Or perhaps because he knows that these three will certainly change the game in the future, when he's probably going to be six feet under.

The veteran hero watched the three young prospects with his discerning eyes. The three of them were working quite hard and their efforts were paying off quite well.

Midoriya was pinballing all over the place destroying the punching bags the elder hero set up with ease. Torino was glad that the kid stopped emulating All Might's style and decided to become his own man. Midoriya's momentum never seemed to decrease as he spun and kicked the punching bags that were in his way. He long since moved past the phase of just using punches and incorporated his entire body into his fighting style. Whenever he activated his quirk, Midoriya became a raving whirlwind of limbs.

"How much are you up to, kid?"

"I'm up to fifteen percent of my power!"

"Good...good. Keep up the good work and stick with that fighting style!"

Torino walked over to where Iida was training. The teen was working on his "recipro burst" technique and Torino had to admit that it was one hell of a move. It reminded him of Toshinori's busted speed back before he got that crippling injury. The only problem was that Iida's recipro burst screwed him over for ten seconds. That is what Gran Torino wanted to work on because the veteran knew that Iida would become immeasurably more powerful once he overcomes his engine problem.

"RECIPRO BUURST!" Iida had been pushing his body to the limits with his speed ever since the training session started. He was in the presence of two colleagues who he knew were better than him in every way and vowed to himself to catch up to Todoroki and Midoriya so he could help them when they needed it. Midoriya's speed was already impressive enough and speed is what all Iida has. He needed to get better not because he was envious of Midoriya but because he knew that Midoriya gets injured a lot and the green haired teen's speed won't help him or anyone if his legs were broken.

All of motivation didn't make the fatigue any less daunting. Iida was beginning to notice another side effect of pushing his engines to the limit- the skin around them was now burned from the heat. He remembered when Todoroki spotted his injuries, he freaked out. The sight of seeing anyone close to him suffering from burns bought out some deep seated psychological scars and he was immensely worried about Iida's disturbing work ethic.

It took a long time for Iida to convince Todoroki that he was alright. "These burns are my doing, Todoroki. I know what I am getting into and it's simply what I must endure to improve."

"I understand that but please be careful. When you first burned your legs with your engines the first thing I noticed was the _smell_. When my mother splashed that boiling water on my face...I couldn't see for a while and all my other senses went into overdrive. I don't think I will ever forget the smell of my own skin….That was first thing I noticed when you burned your legs. That familiar smell….It's something I don't ever want to happen to a friend…"

"Thank you for Todoroki and I'm sorry for unknowingly making you relive your trauma past trauma."

"It's fine. Once I found out how you actually burned yourself I calmed down a bit...Just be careful, okay?"

Back in the present, Iida's hard work seemed to pay off. He felt his body grow use to his constant overdrive and it had molded him into a better hero.

"Hey glasses, how much time between bursts now?"

"My engines now stall for six seconds after I perform a recipro burst now sir!"

"That's great and don't call me sir! It's Gran Torino!"

In contrast to his two friends who were breaking the limits of their quirks, Todoroki was focusing on control and trying to be as careful and calculated as possible with his. He already knew he had a ton of destructive potential but being a hero meant that you shouldn't cause widespread destruction. Gran Torino gave him a suggestion to wreathe one of his fists in flames and learn some basic close quarters combat to combat a foe in a populated area. Another idea that the elder gave him was to form his ice into various weapons that could also prove useful.

All three of them stopped what they were doing when they heard Gran Torino laugh out loud.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing kids. I just received a text message from All Might. It's pretty personal so I'm afraid that I can't tell you kids what's going on even though I know you're _dying_ to know what's going with All Might."

The three teens simply told Gran Torino that they totally understood and went back to their training.

"Oh you young whippersnappers sure are persistent! Alright, I'll tell you"

"But we didn't-"

"All Might went on a "date" with a woman he had a crush on. I use the term date loosely because they just went shopping together. All I know about her is that her name is Inko and that according to All Might, she's super kind."

Iida and Todoroki expressed their approval of All Might's accomplishment but Midoriya was mysteriously silent.

"Are you alright, Midoriya?"

Midoriya didn't seem to register Todoroki's concern as his face became blank. After a minute of ruminating what heard, the teen spoke.

"What. The. **Fuck**?!"


	11. Calm

"What's gotten into you, son?" Gran Torino never heard Midoriya curse before and now the kid's just dropped the F-bomb upon hearing the fact that his idol was in the dating game again. He thought that Midoriya would be overjoyed at the news.

"Is something wrong, Midoriya?" Todoroki was concerned about his friend

"I have to echo Todoroki's sentiments. It isn't like you to curse and it's unbecoming of a student of your caliber to flagrantly use such foul language."

"You guys...my _mother's_ name is Inko!"

The other three men in the room froze. Torino knew how close Toshinori was to the Midoriya family and Iida and Todoroki knew how the former number one hero was close to their friend.

Torino just realized why Toshinori wanted to keep his relationship status under wraps.

"Oh dear…" Iida was the first to speak. "This is rather unexpected…"

"Uh...wow" was all Todoroki could say. He wondered how this revelation tied in to his "Midoriya is All Might's secret lovechild" theory but he wisely neglected to bring that theory up again.

"Wow, look at the time! I think you kids should get going now!" Gran Torino quickly hushed away his three young trainees out the door.

The train ride back to their school was uncomfortably quiet. Iida and Todoroki didn't know what to say to their friend and Midoriya was busy staring at his phone screen. Once they returned to the dorms they were greeted by their friends but the three were in no mood to talk. Iida quickly made up a story about how the three of them became lost and it took them quite a while to find their way back to the station and how they were all too tired to do anything but go to bed.

Their friends accepted their stories and went on with their business.

Midoriya silently thanked the fact that everyone had their own dorm room in and locked the door. He fidgeted with his phone for a minute before finally sending the text message he's been thinking about.

 **Midoriya** : Hey All Might, can we talk tomorrow?"

 **All Might** : That sounds great! We haven't caught up with each other for a long time and I would like to see your progress!

All Might had no idea why Midoriya wanted to speak to him. The two discussed a location to meet and they quickly settle in a small cafe near Shiketsu. All Might said that he used to go there all the time since it was populated solely by the sparse local population and it had no tourists.

Midoriya smiled when he walked in the small, rustic cafe and spotted his hero. For the first time he could think of, All Might was wearing clothes that fit his small frame. Midoriya knew that was an outfit that All Might bought when he went on a...date with his mother.

He was still getting used to that thought

"Midoriya my boy!"

Midoriya greeted All Might quietly and made sure not to use his hero name in case the two other patrons in the cafe hounded the retired hero for autographs.

"How's the training with Torino?"

"It's going great. I'm working on a new fighting style...Uh, not that I don't think you're a great fighter but-"

All Might held his hand up "Stop it Midoriya. I'm glad that you're forging your own path and from what my old teacher told me you've developed quite an interesting style…"

"Thanks...but the reason I wanted to talk to you is because Torino also told me something…"

All might raised an eyebrow in interest "And what did he tell you? Any of the numerous embarrassing stories about my training under him?"

Midoriya sighed "What's going on between you and my mom?"

All Might choked on the decaf coffee he was drinking "Oh...I uh...well it's-"

"Okay All Might, you're both responsible adults and you don't have to feel bad about going back into the dating scene. You also don't have to feel guilty about not telling me if you do. Also, I'm not gonna bring this up to my mother because I want her to bring it up when she's ready. The only reason why I'm bringing this up is because Gran Torino told us about you two is because he didn't know that Inko was my mother."

"Wait, us?"

"Yeah...Todoroki and Iida were also there when Torino told me"

The older man groans "Oh God…."

"To be fair, Todoroki accused me of being your secret lovechild back when we fought at the sports festival…"

All Might choked on his coffee once again.

"But we're getting off topic. What I want to say is I have no right to dictate who you or my mom date so any feelings I have towards the idea of you two being a...thing shouldn't matter to you.

"...But I have to admit the idea of All Might being my dad was something that I kinda always wanted. Especially after my dad…"

All Might understood why the young man wanted to talk to him. He had pieced together that young Midoriya's father left the family a while ago. There were no pictures of the man in their small apartment, only pictures of Inko and Izuku smiling warmly. His successor also never mentioned his father whenever they trained together either.

"I promise you that I won't hurt her…"

"W-What?"

"I know you're worried about your mother young Midoriya. You're worried about her because she already been through so much. Raising a quirkless child all by her lonesome must have been hard and now _you_ want to protect her from the same type of cruel people that made both of your lives hard?"

All might smiled proudly despite his emaciated form "That's really heroic you know…"

Midoriya looked down at his drink "Yeah...that's basically it. She's been through so much and I don't want to see anyone hurt her ever again."

"You know it's really funny. She's the one that helped me accept...this. I spent far too long wallowing in my own self-pity that I didn't think about all the positive things that were still in my life. Your mother is really good at pushing people forward."

"Yeah...she really is."

* * *

Momo was ecstatic that she had someone without Y-chromosome to spend time with. Don't get her wrong, she trusted her life with the friends she transferred to this school with but they were still boys and none of them were really knowledgeable about women."

"I get what you mean, Yaoyorozu."

"I would think so, considering that before we shown up you were the only woman in your class. That must have been difficult…"

"Girl you have no idea…"

"That's why I set up this Spa day for us. I also invited my friends that are still in UA to this "girl's night out" as you would say."

"It's like one o'clock, Yaoyorozu...But still this is a pretty good idea. The boys had a "guy's night out" yesterday

"If you can call getting lost all night a "guy's night out" then sure." You would think they would ask for directions or at least look at their phones for a map app to guide them."

"Please, guys would wander around all night before asking for directions." Camie's statement earned a giggle from Yaoyorozu as they sat down in the train.

"Ya know Yaoyorozu, you're quirk is pretty wild."

"Hmm?"

"I mean, you could make anything! What's stopping you from doing crazy shit like making gold or something?"

"I don't want to ruin the economy…"

"Yeah...that shit's fragile. Your quirk is kinda the opposite of mine of you think about it."

"I see you're point. You could form such large scale illusions that look lifelike...and all you need is a cursory glance." Yaoyorozu was questioning the usefulness of her quirk once again, something Camie took notice of.

"Hey, you're the one with the power to make real shit. Do you know how helpful that is? I can only pretend the things I make are real!"

"You're right. I am a bit too down on myself at times."

"Don't sweat it! We all have our problems and sometimes we need someone to help us."

"Is that why you are so enamored with Iida?"

Camie felt her cheeks flush before regaining her senses "Girl, are you really gonna tease me about romance when you're dating Todoroki?"

"Good point."

When they arrived at their stop, Momo guided the other girl to their destination. It just occurred to Camie that she had no idea where they were actually going. She was shocked when Yaoyorozu finally stopped in front of a really glamorous day spa in the glitziest part of town. It was the type of place that would cost her an arm and leg to even step foot in it.

"Oh my God"

"Is something wrong?"

"How much did this cost you?"

"Oh? Not that much all things considered...Ah! It's my friends from my previous school. Let's go join them shall we?"

"Uh...yeah sure."

Yaoyorozu introduced Camie to Jirou, Uraraka, Hagakure, Tsuyu, and Ashido. All of them were excited to meet someone new and Camie was equally excited to meet Yaoyorozu's new classmate. Jirou especially was happy to see that her friend had someone to help her with normal social interactions.

"How's Yaomomo like?"

"She's really nice but pretty uh…"

"Naive?"

"Yeah!"

Mina immediately started teasing Yaoyorozu about her love life "How are things going between you and Todoroki?" This caused the rest of the girls to groan at the horned heroine's forwardness.

"You're Ashido, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Camie. The creep that pretended to be me was obsessed with Midoriya and I remember him mentioning that he was dating you so I just wanted to know if there were any hard feelings between us."

"Of course not! It's not like you were creeping on Izu…"

"Thank God. Tenya said that he wanted to go on a double date with you and it would suck if you hated me."

Mina froze when she heard this. The words "double date" and Iida's name escaped from this girl's mouth and that had to mean that _Iida was dating Camie_.

"Are you dating Iida?"

"Duh, why did you think I was talking about double dates with him?"

The rest of the girls sans Tsuyu were going crazy at the idea of their former class dad actually dating someone. Camie turned towards Yaoyorozu, who was rubbing her temples in frustration and asked her if everything was alright. Yaoyorozu assured her that the others were quite happy but they were surprised of the idea of dating anyone.

Hagakure, Ashido, and Uraraka immediately descended upon Camie with an onslaught of questions. Two of them just wanted to know some scoops while Uraraka genuinely wanted to befriend the woman who captured the heart of one of her best friends.

"Uraraka...Tenya told me a lot about you! You, him, and Midoriya are pretty close, right?"

"Yeah...they were my best friends in UA."

"God it must suck that they're in a different school. I hope you have other friends to chill with…"

"Oh yeah, I have other a lot of other friends besides the girls you see here. But it still is hard coming to class and not seeing Midoriya and Iida's faces."

"Yeah, I get you."

"If you don't mind telling me, how did you and Iida hook up? I mean, it's just unexpected seeing him date someone…"

Camie made an amused face "Okay, why does everyone lose their chill when they find out I'm dating Iida? Is he like a dick and I don't know it?"

"No, no, no! Iida's a great a guy it's just...Back when he was in UA, he always tried to keep us grounded and safe so it's hard to process him dating anyone."

"Yeah, that's Tenya right there. We hooked up when I asked to go to the mall with me, we had a good time and I asked him out after we came back to the dorms. It's nothing much…"

"Still, it's nice to know that Iida's doing well."

The seven girls followed Yaoyorozu to the entrance of the large building. It looked like all the reservations were filled and the man at the front desk was about to turn them all away until Yaoyorozu pulled out an emblem from her bag. It was the Yaoyorozu family crest and as soon as the man saw it, his eyes popped from his eye sockets and he immediately escorted them into the building.

Camie was surprised at situation that had just transpired but none of the girls seemed surprised.

"Hey Jirou, what just happened?"

"Huh? Oh, Yaomomo is kinda extremely rich and has a lot of connections. She likes doing things like this for her friends. At first we all thought she was rubbing her money in our faces but she's just genuinely trying to be nice. She's just really awkward with little people like us so she came off at disingenuous at first…"

"Yeah, that sounds like Yaoyorozu. I can't believe that she's that loaded though!"

"A lot of people that go to these kinds of schools have connections. It's not that obvious in hero courses because quirks define who gets in our class more than wealth but a lot of general education students are pretty rich. That's not to say there aren't a lot of wealthy people in hero classes too; Todoroki and Iida come from well off families too."

"Huh, makes sense."

"Yeah, but Yaomomo is on another level. Todoroki and Iida are rich but Yaomomo is like one-percenter rich. Her family's mansion takes up the entire block."

"Damn...someone like her could have turned into a real snob but she's like super nice!"

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Yaoyorozu overheard the entire conversation and was happy that her friends were so kind in their descriptions of her. She decided to thank them for their kind words.

"I'm pleased to know you think so highly of me!" her sudden appearance caused Jirou and Camie to yelp in surprise.

"...You were listening to us the whole time, Yaomomo?"

"Indeed, as much as would like to continue this conversation the other would like to relax in this facility's hot springs. Shall we go?"

Once the group of friends were comfortably lounging in the pure waters of the spring they started talking about school and a big event that was happening.

"So the license exams are happening soon…" Tooru was the first to bring it up

"Ugh, don't remind me…" Mina wanted to completely forget about school for just this day.

"I heard like a thousand people are trying to get their license...that sounds like a lot of competition" Uraraka was worried at how well she would do without the support of Midoriya and Iida.

"I'm pretty sure the number of entrants doesn't make a difference it's not like you're more likely going to pass any tests of there were a hundred people going for their provisional licenses…"

"I know that Jirou but still it's intimidating to know all those people are going to be fighting for what we want!"

"We mustn't forget who we are ladies. We all were accepted in the top schools in the nation because of who we are. Our strength, intelligence, combat prowess and our adaptability are the reasons why we had been accepted to UA and Shiketsu. We all need to keep a cool head and keep in mind that our experiences give us an edge over the competition." Yaoyorozu felt like she needed to assure the other women that they can all get provisional licenses.

"Yaomomo's right guys." Jirou and Momo glanced at Camie who apparently took a liking to Momo's nickname "We are all pretty strong and I think we got this in the bag. Thing is, does anyone know what exactly are we going to do during the exams?"

The rest of the group didn't have an answer to the question. Aizawa and Bernal were both very vague whenever they talked about the exams telling their students that knowing what they were supposed to do would give them an unfair advantage. The two of them also told their students that they shouldn't ask around either since the parameters of the tests change randomly.

"I'm sure that we're going to work together with our classmates. Aizawa and Ectoplasm did stress teamwork when they talked to us about the exams."

"That means we're going up against you two!" Uraraka pointed at Yaoyorozu and Camie. "And Ashido, you might fight against Deku! How are you going to fight your boyfriend?"

Mina shrugged off her concerns. "You kidding me? I already told Izu that I'm gonna show him some kick ass special techniques and that he better be on his toes! He said the same thing to when he started talking his new fighting style."

"Power couple" Jirou offhandedly commented "What about you and Kirishima, Tsu?"

"Eijirou loves fighting and I told him that wouldn't be manly to hold back on me just because we're dating."

"Damn"

"We shouldn't just assume that this exam is all combat, however. There surely will be a portion that is dedicated to helping people in danger."

"Yaomomo is right, not everyone here is suited for combat. I'm pretty good at stealth operations but invisibility will only help me so much in a fight."

"Yeah but we all have our role to play. You and Shouji are good for scouting and you two have important roles in saving people."

"Thanks Mina."

"Don't mention it."

The group of friends spent the rest of the day just talking about their lives. They teased each other about their grades, flubs during quirks practice and choice in men. Yaoyorozu and Camie got the brunt of the jokes this time since they just started dating Todoroki and Iida respectively.

"So you mean to tell me Kirishima was the one that got you two together?"

"Yes Hagakure, both of us were too shy to ask one another so Kirishima felt that he had to do it"

Tsuyu put her hand on Yaoyorozu's shoulder "I am so sorry about that." the rest of the girls laughed as Momo assured Tsuyu that it was alright.

"You're lucky Kendou isn't here to shit talk you about Todoroki."

"Indeed Jirou. Alas, she already planned to meet Tetsutetsu's parents today so she couldn't accompany us. But seeing as you are all teasing me about Todoroki I am kind of relieved she didn't appear."

"Aw, don't be like that! We all love you Yaomomo, and this is just some banter! Remember how all of you were like when you first found out me and Izu were dating?"

Camie took the ribbing she got about Iida in stride. Although the ribbing was more akin to them being bewildered that a learning machine like Iida could have a girlfriend.

"You guys are the worst!" Uraraka said between fits and giggles "You know how friendly Iida is so stop making fun of him!"

After spending hours at the spa the girls decided to pack it up and leave. It was a bittersweet farewell for Yaoyorozu since she was reminded that she longer went to the same school as some of her closest friends and that the next time they meet they will probably have to do battle against each other.

"Don't be too sad, you still have one girlfriend you could kick ass with!"

Yaoyorozu simply smiled at her.

* * *

Bakugou loved the library. He loved the fact that if you weren't already planning to hang out with someone here, people would avoid talking to you and focus on their own work instead. He didn't like people annoying him even before he became a lot more hated after the whole kidnapping fiasco. Hanging out in UA's own library seemed like a logical decision- he was reasonably close to the dorms so he could leave anytime he wanted and when he wasn't working out he could sharpen his mind by reading books about chemistry for his explosions.

When he saw Uraraka sitting on a table alone working frantically he had no idea what compelled him to talk to her.

"Hey Round face, the teachers gave us a break before the license exams, what the hell are you doing?"

She looked up from her work "Bakugou? What are you doing here?"

"It's a fucking library; I came here for some quiet and to read books. Now tell me what the fuck you are doing here." He was careful not to be too loud in this room.

"Oh, I'm doing some extra credit for English class. It's a book report on Siddhartha. Present Mic said that if I do well on this report it would help raise my grade up. I've been slipping a little since my study buddies transferred to Shiketsu. You don't know how helpful Iida and Deku could be!"

Bakugou wanted to tell Uraraka that Midoriya wasn't that great and that she could do better but he held his tongue.

"Siddhartha huh?"

"Yeah, it's a pretty weird book, but it's nice and lighthearted enough. Have ya read it before?"

Bakugou almost smiled when he heard her speak in her natural accent. "Yeah I read the book before. I could drop some pointers if you want."

"Really?"

"Of course! Remember that I was ahead of that fucking nerd back when he was still here when it came to grades and if he could help you stay afloat I could help you get perfect scores on all your tests!"

"Bakugou calm down, we're in a library"

"Yeah...sorry. So what do you need help with?"

"I just need to analyze Siddhartha and his best friend Govinda's character."

"Siddhartha is this fucking awesome character. He rejects that nerd Gotama's teaching so he could forge his own path and that's fucking awesome. The whole novel is about how cool Siddhartha is because he rejected what everyone else just blindly accepts."

"Wow Bakugou, I think you are projecting a little of yerself onto this guy."

"I mean the novel is about how cool Siddhartha is…"

"Okay, what are yer thoughts on Govinda?"

Bakugou clenched his fists. "Govinda wants to seek enlightenment with Siddhartha so they seek that fucking nerd Buddha. Like I said, Siddhartha rejected that nerd's message but Govinda didn't. Govinda followed the Buddha because he felt like that was the only way he could reach enlightenment."

"Siddhartha knew that Govinda was better than just a follower and at times it hurt him that Govinda thought so little of himself that he could only see his self-worth under Gotama. No matter how strong and determined Govinda was, Govinda couldn't see it because his infatuation with that nerd. That fucking sucks because Govinda is so cool but he doesn't know it and it's frustrating since Siddhartha knows how awesome Govinda could be and helps him reach enlightenment."

"Wow Bakugou, you really are great at analyzing stuff!"

Bakugou just now realized he went off on such a tangent. He also realized that in his mind he was thinking about Uraraka when he was ranting about Govinda's character. He also used the Buddha as a stand in for the green haired nerd and himself for Siddhartha

 _ **You really care about Uraraka don't you?**_

"Yeah well, I really like that book. Did that help you in any way?"

"Yeah it did, thanks! I'm gonna go to the computers to type out my report." Bakugou was caught off guard when she invaded his personal space for a hug. She was...soft and although he didn't reciprocate the embrace, he was more than a little disappointed when she released her grasp on him.

"Ya know, you're not as much of a jerk as everyone says you are. The offer to hang out with us is still on the table. Shouji and Tokoyami are still willing to be friendly with you."

"I'll think about it. Now go write your report."

"Yeah, I really should have done it yesterday but it was a "girl's day out". Once I'm done with this, all I have to worry about is the license exams."

"You better kick ass out there. I know what you're capable of and we might need to team up."

"Maybe we could use our quirks to form a human rocket? I could hop on yer back and keep you afloat while you use yer explosions to blast everyone?" Uraraka laughed at her absurd idea before waving Bakugou a goodbye.

Bakugou grunted in amusement. _Having Uraraka cling on him, huh? Not a bad idea…_ he thought

 ***** **apologies for fairly short chapter. the license exam is happening soon and things are gonna be different from the canon.** **I also know I took some liberties with Siddhartha and I apologize for that too.** *****


	12. Exams

***First of all- sorry for the moth long wait between chapters! I know like, three people follow this fic but I just needed some time to think of decent plot**

 **The license exam in this chapter will deviate wildly from the actual exams from the manga mostly because I forgot about the actual arc since it happened quite a while ago. Sorry about that.***

The students of Shiketsu High's first year hero course were all hanging out in their recreation room. Tomorrow was an important day and they all were equal parts excited and terrified about the provisional license exam.

"Are...are you guys willing to fight against your former classmates? I understand if you are having doubts…"

"Well, they can't have doubts Nagamasa." Seiji crossed his arms indignantly "If they don't get their heads in the game then they won't pass, simple as that."

"Come on Seiji! Those guys are still their friends-"

"Sorry Nagamasa, I have to agree with Seiji here." Inasa spoke up before turning to the five transfer students "Sorry guys, but if you don't give it your all, you're gonna fail. A lot of people want their license and any hesitation will lead to your downfall."

Iida adjusted his glasses "We are all well aware of what we must do. Although we adore our friends from UA we know that we cannot let these feelings cloud our judgments. We fought each other in our Sports Festival and we didn't have any moral quandaries during that endeavor so we should be fine."

Seiji nodded his head, accepting Iida's logic and his worries ebbed away.

"Besides, both Midoriya and Kirishima's girlfriends told me that they warned them not to hold back because of their relationships and I doubt they would want them angry" Yaoyorozu added to Iida's statement with a cheeky smile

Kirishima pumped his fist into the air in triumph "Hell yeah! My girl is manly as fuck!" the rest of the class simply rolled their eyes at his _interesting_ choice of words. They were all used to his odd personality.

Midoriya however was still a bit nervous about the prospect of fighting Mina "Aw man, why do I have to beat up the first girl that actually likes me?"

Todoroki was excited at the idea of fighting his old school and he knew that deep down that all of his fellow expelled students felt the same way. "Come on guys, even if we still like our former classmates don't tell me that you're not exciting at kicking UA's ass?"

The others attempted to deny their feelings before reluctantly agreeing to Todoroki's feelings.

Iida adjusted his glasses once more "even though our feelings of retributions might be misplaced I would be a liar if I didn't even admit that beating UA decisively wouldn't thrill me."

Yaoyorozu giggled "Do you think UA needs anymore bad publicity?"

"Come on guys, they still outnumber us!" Midoriya slammed his fist into his hand as a way to psych himself up.

"Yes but because of all of you guys, we know the in's and outs of their quirks so we got that going for us." Inasa said with a beaming smile

"We already formed a strategy for the other participants. Don't you remember? Nagamasa pointed out in a matter of fact manner.

"Right...we should review it." Todoroki, Yaoyorozu and Inasa you're going to form the brunt of our attack-"

Yaoyorozu continued Midoriya's sentence without missing a beat "Understood. I will unleash numerous flash bang grenades to disorient our competitors while Inasa and Shouto initiate their "Firestorm" maneuver."

Todoroki and Inasa looked at each other and grinned at the mention of the special move that they have been working on. "Firestorm" involves Todoroki unleashing his flames while Inasa augments his fiery attacks with his Gale Force quirk. The result is a devastating, all-consuming attack that burns anything that it doesn't blow away. Anyone that doesn't want to be caught in the fiery blast will have to scramble away like headless chickens.

"Me, Seiji, Nagamasa, and Midoriya will takedown anyone that manages to get out of Todoroki and Inasa's warpath! Kirishima proudly proclaimed.

Midoriya gave them all a nod of appreciation before turning to Iida and Camie "You guys are going to take down Kacchan. The guy's pretty dangerous so you have to stick with the plan we made.

Camie gave him a smile and a cheeky salute "Aye, aye Captain! I'm gonna make an illusion of you and Kirishima mocking that explosive guy and while he's too busy raging out Tenya here is going to kick the shit outta him!"

"Iida, it's really important that you kick Kacchan in the balls with one of your strongest kicks"

"I understand that Bakugou is powerful but do I really need to kick him in the-"

Midoriya cut him off "Yes. Yes, you do…" his face darkened and pure venom dripped from his voice

"Well…alright then"

"Never thought I'd see Midoriya think of someone like that" Todoroki made an offhand comment about his friend's sudden interest in seeing Bakugou humiliated

The tales of Bakugou's childhood bullying from Ashido ran through Kirishima's head as he let out an unnerved chuckle. The truth is that the red head couldn't blame Midoriya for wanting to kick Bakugou's ass. The guy basically tortured Midoriya back for his entire life just because he wanted to be a hero.

"Let's kick their asses!"

* * *

The students of Shiketsu High arrived in the testing centre the next day. Well, calling it a "testing center" would be downplaying just about every amazing aspect about the location. There were two extremely large buildings, each specifically designed for unique challenges. One of them was a gigantic battle arena that allowed all the participants to go all out with their quirks to test their mettle while the other was meticulously designed as a rescue simulation that pit potential heroes against veterans in a bid to save civilians.

There was another, smaller building where all the prospective heroes arrive and the rules of the license exams are explained.

The students of Class 1A of UA high arrived first. Aizawa had drilled into his student's heads that this exam was beyond important and this test was and how they should spend an inordinate amount of time studying. A majority of his students were fairly confident at their chances of getting their licenses, they all surmised that if they were able to live through all the disastrous events that they went through, then a simple exam should be a piece of cake. Aizawa warned them that they shouldn't get cocky now.

The next class that was also taking the exams arrived shortly afterwards. Ketsubutsu Academy was another hero school; one of the many that dotted Japan. It was never as well-known as UA but its reputation still garnered a decent amount of respect. Aizawa hoped that they wouldn't take the exam on the same day, that Ketsubutsu would be testing with Class 1B but those dreams were dashed when _her_ voice rang through his ears

"Shota, darling! How's my boyfriend doing?"

The ears of his students pricked up immediately and Ashido was the first to speak up "Boyfriend? Mr. Aizawa, I didn't know you were in a relationship!"

"I'm not" was the reply the pink skinned heroine got through gritted teeth

His aforementioned "girlfriend" decided to introduce herself to Aizawa's class.

"Hi, I'm Emi Fukukado and I teach a first year hero course in Ketsubutsu Academy!" she wrapped one arm around Aizawa's shoulder "when on the job, I go by "Ms. Joke" because I'm so good at comedy I could disarm villains with my jokes! Isn't that right, honey?"

"Stop it, Fukukado. You're not tha-" Aizawa cut his own words off with a slight chuckle and his students gasped in shock. They had never seen their beloved teacher utter any genuine laughter. What was this woman's secret?

Ms. Joke's face morphed into a sly grin "I'm sorry Shota, what were you trying to say? I didn't really catch that?"

"I said you're not really fu-" once again he was cut off by his own laughter. This continued for several moments before Emi dropped the act.

"I'm sorry for messing with you all but this is just my quirk in action. "Roaring Laughter" causes anyone I want to just uncontrollably laugh. My favorite target is Shota here because; let's face it- the man doesn't know how to laugh otherwise."

Uraraka was the first to respond after Ms. Joke told the truth "So does that mean you and Mr. Aizawa aren't dating?"

Aizawa cleared his throat "No...We are not" he stated in a grim fashion

Ms. Joke simply sighed "Shota's pretty oblivious but I'm sure that one day he'll face his feelings…"

Aizawa raised a single eyebrow "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Before Emi could give him an answer, a third school entered the building to take the test.

Marco Bernal stepped in the building without his students. The man was clad in his own hero outfit- which was basically a grey suit with a red shirt that wouldn't look out of place on a criminal negotiator.

"It's always a pleasure to see you two again! Shota, Emi I see that you both decided to not wait for me before you started talking. Am I that bad of a third wheel?"

"You're worse than Emi sometimes, Marco."

"Hey Mr. Aizawa, who's this guy?"

"This is Marco Bernal, Kaminari. He's a teacher at Shiketsu and Pro Hero that goes by the name "Breaking Point". He's the first year's homeroom teacher and one of the people currently teaching your former classmates"

"Where's his class than, Mr. Aizawa?"

"That's what I want to know." Aizawa waved at his friend "Uh...Marco...did you forget your class or something?"

Mr. Bernal rubbed the back of his neck, he was clearly a bit flustered "Well, you see they wanted to make a...dramatic entrance by themselves. It's...a little weird but they should be arriving any moment now."

Almost on cue, the students of Shiketsu High arrived in the building. They strode in with confidence radiating from their very beings. It was as if they were all already sure that they were going to pass the exams with no trouble at all.

"Guys, the exam starts in an hour. Why are you in costume already?" Their teacher was clearly not impressed with their bravado.

Inasa used his free hand to lift the brim of his hat off his face "Sorry sir, our hearts our pumping hot blood throughout our veins. We can't help but feel enthusiastic!"

Mr. Bernal shook his head, amused by what was going on "I honestly expected this level of excitement from you and Kirishima; but for the life of me I cannot understand how you roped everyone else on your little hype train."

Surprisingly, Midoriya responded to his teacher's question with a genuine smile plastered on his face "Well, we're just excited to find out just what our old teachers taught our former classmates while we were gone!" the green haired boy looked over to his former classmates and gave them a grin of audacity, something they only saw once before during his battle against All Might with Bakugou.

Needless to say, his old classmates were quite stunned by his newfound attitude. Bakugou just growled in Midoriya's direction, the blonde was itching to battle him once again. Uraraka had to fight the urge to swoon after witnessing Midoriya's newfound confidence. Mina however, grinned right back at her boyfriend and gave him a cheeky salute and a wink.

"Can't wait to see you act like this when we go out after this, babe!"

For a brief moment, Midoriya quickly became shy again "Y-Yeah, c-can't wait too!"

Aizawa and Bernal decided to let the two classes mingle for a bit, partly to catch up and partly to let Aizawa's former students interact with their friends again.

Jirou and Tooru immediately gave Yaoyorozu a large hug

"Yaomomo!" the both of them squealed at the top of their lungs.

"It's good to see you too, but didn't we get together in the spa not too long ago?"

"Still, it's great to see you!"

Sero and Kaminari gave Kirishima high fives as they greeted him once again.

"Long time no see, Kirishima!"

"It's good to see you, man!"

"Sero! Kaminari! What's up at UA?"

"I guess the same old stuff that was going on back when you were here. Mineta and Kaminari are a lot less gross with their pervy shit now that Iida's gone and Bakugou's the one giving them shit for it. And Bakugou's a lot more threatening than Iida so Mineta got a lot sneakier whenever he's around. When he's not around, Jirou's doing the scolding and you know how Kaminari can't act perverted towards her."

"Yeah, I hear you."

"Hey! Can you not compare me to that purple freak? Yeah, I like girls but I'm not a future sex offender."

"Well...you got a point there...I guess."

"Speaking of girls, Kirishima who's that boobylicious chick in your class?"

"...boobylicious?"

"The one in the jumpsuit, man! The only other girl besides Yaoyorozu!"

"Oh!" Kirishima acted like a light bulb went off in his head "You mean, Utsushimi?"

"That's her name, huh? She single?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but she's dating someone...and she's pretty happy with the guy she's with."

"Damn, who's the lucky guy?"

"Okay, you guys aren't going to believe this but she's dating Iida!"

Kaminari belted out a shocked "WHAT?!" while Sero had a more bemused reaction "Really? Huh, never thought I'd see the day...Guess the guy has a lot more free time since he's not the class rep anymore."

"Speaking of class rep, you guys got new ones?"

"Nah, we were too caught up in training for the license exams to actually pick some new ones. I gotta say, we're all kinda glad about that. No one wants to fill Iida and Yaoyorozu's shoes in that regard"

While Kirishima was catching up with Sero and Kaminari, Todoroki just stuck with Iida as the bespectacled teen went to hang out with Tsuyu and Uraraka. Todoroki was never quite social with anyone outside of Midoriya and Iida so he didn't actually have many friends still in UA.

"It's so good to see you guys but at the same time I don't want to fight against any of you!" Uraraka whined

"Don't feel so discouraged, Uraraka! Everyone in your class will become powerful heroes one day; I wouldn't be surprised if you take us down!"

"Psh, fat chance! If you didn't notice already you guys got you, Deku, Todoroki, and Yaomomo! I heard Inasa also got recommended to UA like Yaomomo and Todoroki but chose to go to Shiketsu instead! You guys got so many powerhouses."

"Well, it is imperative that you all try your hardest as well. A defeatist mentality will never gain you anything."

"Pfft! I almost miss your lectures now that you're gone from UA. But you're right about giving up so soon before the fight even begins. I sometimes wonder what happened to the girl that took Bakugou head on in the Sports Festival. After that, I just felt like I've been Deku's cheerleader until he left with you guys. And it's pretty clear that Deku would rather spend time with someone else..." Uraraka just realized that she just spilled her feelings about the Midoriya to someone without even realizing it. But before she could freak out, Iida informed her that Ms. Joke was going to go over the rules of the exam soon. She was thankful that her friend was still so oblivious of her feelings towards Midoriya.

* * *

The entire portion of students and other would be heroes taking the license exams were seated in a large theatre like room, all of their attention had been given to Ms. Joke who was busy giving a breakdown of the tests.

"The exams will be divided into two different parts and each of them will take place in separate buildings. The first part of the exam will test your combat prowess. You can use your quirks to the fullest extent possible. This portion will also be a team exercise. Students still in school will be teamed up with their usual classmates while everyone that is not here representing a hero school will be randomly assigned teams. This portion of the exam will last one hour and then we will announce the people who advanced to the next portion of the exam"

"This portion of the test will be judged by the assigned pro-hero proctors, in this instance Eraserhead, Gang Orca, Breaking Point, All Might, Kamui Woods, and Edge Shot and I, Mr. Joke. We will be assessing your individual skills and teamwork and that will determine if you pass this portion of the test."

"The second portion of the test will be a civilian rescue operation. You will be randomly assigned to different teams, and unlike the first portion of the test these teams will be completely random. The object of this portion of the test is to save the citizen from the villain's lair. In this case the "villain" will be one of the proctors sans All Might for obvious reasons and the "citizen" will simply be a crash test dummy with sensors to stimulate and indicate how much damage a human being could take.

Three lights on the dummy's chest indicates how much damage a civilian has taken- Green means that the civilian has taken no damage. If a team rescues a civilian whose damage is still in the green zone then that team will automatically pass. A yellow light indicates that a civilian has taken some major damage that will need to be tended to immediately. Since hero work often involves saving civilians that are gravely injured this will not be an automatic fail state. A panel of judges will determine whether the team passes. A red light indicates that the civilian's injuries are fatal and it shall be an automatic failure. Even though heroes will not be able to save everyone, during this portion of the exam you cannot afford to lose a hostage. All of the "villains" will leave at least one way to beat them and if you can't beat us you aren't cut out to face real threats yet.

This portion of the exam will have six teams go at the same time until they have passed or failed. The next set will go after the training field has been successfully rebuilt. This will not take as long as you will think since a large amount of students will be cut beforehand."

"Any questions?"

"No? Good...We begin in twenty minutes so be prepared."

In the back, Bernal and Aizawa were having a laugh at how professional Emi sounded out there.

"I'm pretty sure that's the first time I've seen Emi sound so professional. You must have liked it, eh Shota?"

To his surprise, Aizawa took the obvious bait that his friend and colleague "You know what? At first I was kind of enjoying her acting extremely serious but by the time she finished her lecture I actually found myself missing her constant bad jokes…"

Marco almost choked on the water he was drinking "Good God, you're a mess man."

"Ha ha ha, very funny. Come on, we got to oversee the first part of the exams. I wanna know how well you taught my students."

"Hey! They're mine now!"

* * *

"Alright, this is it." Izuku Midoriya stood in front of his classmates with a bold grin on his place "Let's make sure we all make it to the second part of the exams. We should be starting in a couple of moments so Yaoyorozu, ready your flash bangs."

"Got it"

A loud bang signified the start of the combat portion of the exam.

As the battle began, Yaoyorozu launched dozens of flash bang grenades out of a cannon she materialized, stunning a vast majority of participants.

"Alright, it's up to you two now!"

On cue, Todoroki and Inasa performed the special technique that they have been practicing for weeks.

Todoroki launched a massive torrent of white hot flames straight ahead

"FIRE!"

Inasa proceeded to shoot jets of hard hitting gusts of winds in the same direction of Todoroki's fire

"STORM!"

The resulting burning hurricane was a sight to behold. The massive attack took out a majority of the participants who weren't prepared for the onslaught. Inasa's gale force wind only enhanced the potency of Todorki's flames. Anyone who dived away to escape the wrath of the flames were susceptible to being blown away and taken out of the competition before they even did their first moves.

Unfortunately for the students of Shiketsu high, there were still a good number of examinees still standing after their devastating initial assault. Midoriya called off their Firestorm attack; he knew that they shouldn't waste that much energy on such a large scale assault. Todoroki and Inasa were their people of mass destruction and they needed them to stay standing. The fact that their quirks were useful together made them stay as a unit.

* * *

Seiji and Nagamasa were busy taking out stragglers that managed to escape the fury of the firestorm. Nagamasa tied people up with his prehensile hair while Seiji turned them into meatballs. The other examinees reaction to the first couple of "meatballings" was immediate disgust. Some of them even vomited at the sight of Sight of Seiji's disgusting creations. Seiji and Nagamasa didn't mind at all, it just gave them more time to blindside them.

Nagamasa almost got hit by a flying man but he was saved by Iida, who rocketed past him and slammed the flying person down on the ground. When the speedster got a good look at the person who almost knocked out his classmate.

"Aoyama? What were you thinking doing such a risky attack?"

Iida's former classmate sighed "I knew I couldn't measure up to any of you so I decided to sacrifice myself for the sake of my camarades de classe. Looks like I couldn't even do that right…"

Iida desperately wanted to tell him that he was wrong in his terrible assumptions and that he was a valuable member of class 1A but then he realized that he was no longer their president and he had people he couldn't let down. He uttered an apology before punching Aoyama in the gut, knocking him out.

"Why were you talking to that guy?"

"Just a former classmate, Seiji. We should get going…"

* * *

Midoriya was zooming across the battlefield, taking out as many combatants as he can. His new capoeira style let him weave in and out of battle before his opponents could even react and he thanked Gran Torino for teaching him such moves. The green haired hero in training spotted his girlfriend in the corner of his eye taking out people with what appeared to be concentrated balls of acid that exploded after being thrown. He mentally gave himself a reminder to ask her about her new techniques after they were done with all of this. Midoriya saw Mina notice him and give him a beckoning look as well. She was looking for a fight and he was going to give her one.

"Those are some sweet moves you got there, Izu. You're super flexible now and I can't wait to take advantage of that!" she gave him a wink to seal the innuendo.

"Your new moves look pretty cool as well!"

"So I guess it's time for us to kick each other's ass, huh?"

"Nope!"

Mina frowned "Aww, still can't bring yourself to fight me? Well...at least it's gonna be easier for me!"

"You didn't let me finish."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not refusing to fight you because I'm afraid of hurting you. I wouldn't disrespect my girlfriend's abilities like that. I'm not going to fight you because I know a guy who relies on close range moves shouldn't battle someone who could secrete acid from their body. So I opted to switch dance partners."

"Switch dance partners? What's that supposed to mean?" Before Midoriya could answer her question, Mina was blindsided by an attack from Kirishima.

"It means that while Kirishima is battling you with his impenetrable defense I'm gonna take on Tsu since I could keep up with her." with that he raced off to battle Tsuyu. Mina chuckled at her the audacity of her boyfriend before turning to Kirishima

"You think you're armour could take my acid?"

Kirishima merely grinned in response "Let's test it!"

* * *

On the way to Tsuyu, Midoriya spotted Uraraka casually floating some other people. He felt like he could probably battle Uraraka before catching up to Tsuyu and confronted his good friend.

"Uraraka! I see you're getting better with your quirk. I didn't even notice any signs nausea from you."

"Deku! Hey! You wanna team up a fight some other guys?"

Midoriya smiled and shook his head "Come on Uraraka, we both know we can't do that. We're competing against each other here!"

Uraraka immediately deflated when she realized that Midoriya wasn't in her class once again. She hadn't seen him in a long time and wanted to catch up.

"Damn, I almost forgot. So what are you doing here talking to me huh, Deku?"

"I want to fight you of course!"

Uraraka didn't expect that answer

"It felt wrong just attacking you from behind since we're still good friends so I wanted to let you know I'm gonna attack you so get ready!"

As Midoriya charged at Uraraka he realized that he should not have warned her. She could take him out with a mere touch and he was adept at close quarters combat as well. As he charged at her, Midoriya waited for himself to float off into the atmosphere.

...Except that didn't happen. Uraraka never touched him with her hands and he never floated away. Instead, Midoriya just pinned her to the ground with a leg scissor. After taking her down, Midoriya ran away. He surmised that he got lucky and surprised Uraraka with his speed and that's why she didn't attack him. He didn't want to give her a second chance so he raced away to fight Tsu.

The girl that was on the ground knew the real reason why she didn't attack Midoriya- she simply couldn't bring herself to harm him in any way. He was so close and she could have caught him easily but her body just froze up when he got close to her. In her mind she pictured Midoriya coming in close to give her a tight hug after finally realizing how much she meant to him but in reality he was fighting her because of how much he respected her as a friend and nothing more.

Aizawa watched that debacle from the stands and sighed loudly

"What's with the sigh, dude?"

"You see how Midoriya just knocked down one of my students easily, Marco?"

"Yeah, so?"

"She should have taken him down, or rather taken him up easily with her gravity powers but she didn't"

"Guess my boy was too fast for her."

"No, that student, Uraraka has some strong feelings for Midoriya. I've noticed it for a while but lately I believe it's been detrimental to her performance. She hesitated on the attack just now and paid dearly for it."

"Damn, that sucks."

"What makes it worse is that Midoriya is currently involved with another student of mine and Uraraka is actually good friends with her."

"Yikes"

"Uh-huh, Uraraka told her that she got over her feelings for Midoriya a while ago but as you can see, she clearly hasn't."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't think she passed this part of the exam. She took down only three other people before Midoriya took her out."

"Is that the first person in your class who so far isn't passing?"

"No, another student took off using a desperation move only to be intercepted by Iida. Looks like he felt that this was the only way he could contribute was to sacrifice himself…"

"That's rough."

* * *

Katsuki Bakugou was on a role. If he were to guess, he probably took out thirty people already and he was always a very conservative guesser. The explosive teen scoffed at all the "damn extras" who thought that they could measure up to his class. Even though he knew he was the best at this point even he couldn't discount how effective his entire class was. If Bakugou were to guess, every one of his classmates would pass at least this portion of the exam.

Well...everyone except for the laser nerd who told him that he was going to sacrifice himself to help the more capable students pass. Bakugou was actually a bit unnerved by his mentality but couldn't actually discourage him from doing it.

Bakugou spotted Deku just standing on the field doing absolutely nothing. Now he could have attacked him right then and there but he wanted to crush that nerd without sneak attacks.

"Hey, you fucking nerd! Tired already?!"

For some reason, Midoriya just started laughing at his face which only angered him more

"What's so fucking funny, dipshit?"

"Aren't you tired of being obsessed with me? I know I surpassed you pretty quickly once we came to high school but this is just pathetic _Kacchan_ "

"You son of-"

He was interrupted from his tirade when Kirishima suddenly appeared beside Midoriya.

"Shitty hair? How the fuck did you get here so fast?"

"I will always be as fast as possible to get close to my best bro, Midoriya over here!" Kirishima wrapped his arm along Midoriya's shoulder, an action that caused Bakugou to roll his eyes.

"Since when did you two become such good friends?"

"Dude, I'm always gonna be here for my Theodore Brosevelt! I mean, Midoriya's cool as fuck! A total upgrade from a nerd like you! Can't believe I spent believe I wasted so much of my life trying to be friends with such an asshole!"

"See Kacchan, even your former best friend know that I'm better than you!"

If Bakugou was angry before than at this moment he reached an untold level of rage he never thought was possible. He charged at the both of them, explosions barreling out of his palms

"YOU THINK YOU COULD JUST TAKE MY BEST FRIEND AWAY LIKE THAT YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!?"

But when Bakugou finally hit Midoriya, he just vanished into thin air.

"What the fu-"

"RECIPRO BUUUURRRST!"

Bakugou collapsed on the ground when he felt it. He knew that the man who kicked him was none other than his former classmate. No one else kicked like that. But never in a million years had Bakugou expected Iida to just kick him square in the dick like that. As he felt his consciousness fade Bakugou saw Iida talking to someone who wasn't there before.

"Holy shit, what did I agree too?"

"Ah yes...Our former classmate isn't the most _levelheaded_ person"

"No shit! I was like twenty feet away from him and still felt a little freaked out!"

"You should be proud. You captured Midoriya and Kirishima's personalities quite well while still making them just a bit "off" as to unsettle Bakugou. You're illusions are wonderful!"

"Yeah but I was impressed with how you kicked the shit out of this Bakugou kid. You think his dick's going to be okay?"

Iida took a glance at his fallen former classmate and grimaced "Well...there should be medics that will tend to everyone's injuries.

* * *

The students of Shiketsu high were celebrating. Their teacher had informed them that every one of them had passed. They all fought hard in the first part of the exams and all the proctors agreed that they had the necessary combat skills to become heroes. Now all they needed to was prove that they could save civilians as well.

"Excuse me Mr. Bernal, this might be an odd question but…"

"Ask away, Yaoyorozu!"

"How many students of our former school passed this part of the exam? I know we don't go there anymore but we are still friends with them and I hope they did as well as we did…"

"Well since we are a small group, I don't think any school has had a success rate as well as ours but so far a vast majority of UA's class 1A had passed. I can't tell you anything about class 1B since they are taking the exams tomorrow?"

"Oh, who didn't pass?"

"Just two students- Yuga Aoyama and Ochako Uraraka"

Kirishima noticed Iida look a bit sad as soon as he heard Aoyama's name and decided to grill him about it.

"What's up with you and Aoyama?"

"I actually knocked him out while he was performing a sacrificial attack on Nagamasa. When I asked him why he had done such a dangerous move he told me that he didn't have the skills to fight with his classmates and performing such a maneuver was the only way he could be useful. I wanted to assure him that he wasn't useless but I knew that I had to support my current classmates. Still...it felt awful doing that to him…"

"That's rough bro."

Iida felt Camie squeeze his hand and plant a kiss on his cheek "You did the best you could, babe. Please don't feel guilty"

"Thanks...I hope no one else feels like that in UA. I just felt so helpless out there…"

"Thing is, UA isn't you and Yaoyorozu's problem anymore. Yeah, it sucks that we can't do anything because they're still our friends but they are across the country. They need to take care of themselves without us and if we keep worrying about them it won't help us either."

"Damn Todoroki, that's pretty cold...no pun intended."

"Todoroki's right, Kirishima. I love our old class too but there's only so much we can do from across the country. I'm just shocked that Uraraka is eliminated already. Yeah, I beat her pretty quickly but I assumed she had a better performance before I took her down…"

"Well, you kids don't have time to think about that right now. The next round is starting soon and you should get ready."

* * *

Kirishima didn't know how he felt about the team he was in right now. Sure he was with Ashido, one of his closest friends and Tsu, his amazing girlfriend but Bakugou was also with him.

"I'm surprised you made it this far after getting kicked in the dick super hard?"

"Fuck off, I took down so many other extras before Four eyes blindsided me. I don't give a shit about you either but we have to work together to beat that laughing chick."

"Why don't Me, Kirishima, and Tsu take down Ms. Joke while you die in a fire you blonde bastard!"

"Fuck off, Raccoon eyes. We were cool before you started fucking that nerd. What made you do it anymore, pity?"

"Why you slimy piece of-"

"Guys, the round is starting!" Tsuyu found herself being the sole voice of reason.

"Tsu's right, we should shit on Bakugou after we save the civilian."

Ms. Joke was inside a control of a complex two story building. The civilian was somewhere on the top floor and they had to him while Ms. Joke was in a control room with a view of every room in the building.

Tsuyu opted to scout ahead because of her superior mobility but right as she was about to go Bakugou and Ashido started attacking...each other.

"Guys, what the hell are you doing!?" Kirishima did his best to break up the two but nothing worked. There was simply too much simmering hatred between Midoriya's former friend and his girlfriend.

"YOU DON'T GET TO BE CALLED A HERO! NOt AFTER ALL YOU DID TO IZUKU!"

"FUCKING DEKU DESERVED EVERYTHING 'CAUSE THAT PIECE OF SHIT ALWAYS LOOKED DOWN ONE ME!"

Blows of acid and explosions were exchanged. The two teen almost leveled the first floor and Ms. Joke actually had to put a stop to their rampage. Her quirk managed to disorientate the two rage fueled combatants and she instantly failed Bakugou and Ashido.

She also decided to put Tsuyu and Kirishima with two different teams since they were unfortunately caught in the crossfire.

Tsuyu joined a group consisting of Sero, Iida, and Ojiro. They were against Aizawa. Iida took advantage of his former teacher's inability to do anything against mutation type quirks and told Ojiro and Tsuyu to attack Aizawa head on. While those two were distracting him, Sero taped the teacher's eyes shut preventing him from using his quirk. While he was busy attempting to remove the layers of tape that were on his face, Aizawa received a tail slap and a super-fast kick by Ojiro and Iida while Tsuyu and Sero rescued the civilian unharmed.

Kirishima joined the team that had Midoriya, Todoroki, Inasa and a student from Ketsubutsu named Shindou. Shindou played possum against Gang Orca and attacked the whale hero while he was checking on him. This let Todoroki and Inasa dry him out with their quirks while Kirishima delivered rock hard punches to the hero's gut. Midoriya grabbed the civilian while Gang Orca was distracted

* * *

After that, it was all over. Every member of Shiketsu high's first year had passed. Yaoyorozu told her colleagues that she was luckily paired with Nagamasa, Seiji, and Shouji against Edge shot. Apparently they used Yaoyorozu's planning and Shouji's super senses to lure Edge Shot to them before Nagamasa and Seiji trapped and "meatballed" him.

Camie was with Tokoyami, Jirou, and Toru and she told her classmates that she simply made a decoy Mt. lady to distract Kamui Woods while Toru sneaked past their proctor and grabbed the civilian

"I knew the gossip magazines were right about them being together!"

After their teacher gave them a much deserved congratulations and a promise of a party on Saturday to celebrate Kirishima received a text from his girlfriend.

"It looks like Ashido and Bakugou failed the entire test because of their stupid stunt. They're going to have to take make up exams with Uraraka and Aoyama."

"Crap! Mina and Bakugou are just going to start fighting again! Why did she have to team up with that jerk?"

"Sorry Midoriya, it looked like they gave her the worst possible team mate." Todoroki was quick to try to cheer up his close friend. "Knowing Bakugou, he's not going to do something that stupid after he learned his lesson the first time. So I think he won't antagonize her any further."

"That's all well and good, Todoroki but I'm afraid that Mina's going to keep attacking Bakugou!"

"Not gonna lie- didn't even think of that." everyone in the room gave Todoroki a cold stare.

"What? I don't know much about Ashido!"

 ***Since Iida convinced Aoyama about his strength I figured without his influence our favorite Frenchman would have actually attempted to sacrifice himself**

 **Also, I made Uraraka take some shots at her own cahracter regression (IMO). sue me**

 **I also changed up who passed and failed the exams, I did warn everyone this fic is diverting from the canon***


	13. Downtime (part 1)

***I'm going to apologize in advance for this chapter, It's basically me pushing my OTP of Iida/Camie harder than Vince McMahon pushed Roman Reigns (wrestling joke you guys probably don't get). There's also some Inasa/Seiji in here as well.***

The students of Shiketsu high were in the midst of a well-deserved celebration. They had all passed the provisional license exams and they were all caught up in the high of victory. Countless hours of training and experimentation gave them the edge they needed to defeat most of their fellow combatants and emerge victorious. The only caveat to their victory was the fact that their teachers couldn't be here to celebrate with them. They were all busy during this time and apologized in advanced that they couldn't celebrate with their students but not before offering their congratulations. Even Mr. Bernal, who arranged the party, had to opt out citing the fact that he needed to get their licenses made as soon as possible. He told all of them that his absence better not lead to a subpar party and threatened them all with detention if they didn't have fun.

His class was only seventy-five percent sure that he was joking

All of the students were hyped at the fact that they can now use their quirks in public without getting reprimanded. Iida, Midoriya, and Todoroki privately joked amongst themselves that they wished they had their licenses sooner so they could take the credit for defeating Stain.

"Once we get our license I'm gonna be hard 24/7 to strengthen myself!" Kirishima loudly announced, not realizing how wrong that statement sounded

"You're gonna be arrested for public indecency if you do that" Todoroki noted

"I didn't mean like that, guys! Get your heads outta the gutters! Come on; don't tell me you guys aren't going to start using your quirks more now that you're legally allowed to use them in public?"

They all thought over Kirishima's legitimate question thoroughly before answering

"I guess me and Iida could now get to where we want to go faster" Midoriya surmised. Iida simply nodded in agreement.

"I could sweep the trash off the street with my wind" Inasa shrugged his shoulders; he didn't know what else he could do with his wind.

Seiji grunted in amusement "At least your quirk has some use outside of combat. I don't think turning people into meatballs has any practical applications."

Nagamasa was happy that he could carry more things than his arms could hold with his prehensile hair.

"I don't think my quirk would be all that useful in civilian situations either…"

Kirishima was surprised at Yaoyorozu's declaration "Come on Yaoyorozu, you can make anything you want! There's gotta be some use to it"

"My skin needs to be exposed for me to properly use it and I would like to keep my decency outside my costume!"

After a moment a consideration, the rest of them agreed that Yaoyorozu had a good point.

"I guess if this "hero" thing doesn't work out I can make sweet YouTube money by making prank videos. What about you, Todoroki?"

"I don't know Camie, like Seiji, my quirk aren't really good for anything other than fighting. I guess I could warm cold food pretty fast…"

The party soon turned into all of them going about their separate ways, Yaoyorozu and Nagamasa challenged each other to a riveting game of chess while Midoriya, Seiji, and Todoroki opted to play video games. It took a good while for Seiji and Midoriya to teach Todoroki how to play Mario Party but once the hybrid quirk user started playing he quickly found himself enjoying the game and in grand Mario Party tradition, Todoroki quickly lost his cool when Midoriya stole two of his stars.

Kirishima, Inasa, and Iida were busy with the arcade cabinets. Unlike the last two makeshift tournaments they had which were on Garou: Mark of the Wolves and Guilty gear Xrd which were Kirishima's and Inasa's games Iida convinced them to play on his home turf- Marvel vs. Capcom 2.

It was actually a split between a three way vote and the only reason Iida won was because Camie voted for Marvel vs. Capcom 2 as well since she knew that as the game that "had a lot of funny ass commentary videos". When Inasa and Kirishima objected to her vote since she wasn't part of this she declared herself the "official spectator" so her vote counted as much as theirs.

As the game started up, Camie grabbed a piece of paper from her prompting Inasa to question her.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's a list of call-outs, duh."

"What do you mean- it's a list of memes, isn't it?"

"Yup"

Once they reached the title screen Camie yelled out "IT'S MAHVEL BAYBEE!" to the confusion of both Kirishima and Inasa

"Iida, do you know what's going on?"

"Ah yes, Kirishima. I am well acquainted with the terms my girlfriend is using. Most of what she was saying was ancient commentary quotes from tournaments long ago…"

"Are they all this obnoxious?"

"Indeed"

The three guys were mostly silent playing since they couldn't afford any slip ups if they stopped concentrating on the game at hand. Camie however, had an odd quip for almost every situation.

"Oh! It looks like my boy Tenya is picking Mag-Fuckin'-Neto, Cyclops, and Sentine- Oh! He picked the Mango Sentinel!"

Every time a player (usually Iida) juggled their opponents to submission she would yell out "SCOOPS! SCOOPS! HÃAGEN-DAZS!"

Eventually Kirishima and Inasa were so fed up with the way the games were going due to a combination of not being able to get a win and Camie's grating commentary

"That's it. I'm done here. Iida, you gotta be lying when you told us that you understood all her quotes because I'm pretty sure she said "Hit 'em with the Sicily in the middle of Italy" that's not real…no language sounds like that!"

"I assure you Inasa, that is an actual call out. Over a century ago, the commentator "Yipes" used that line to describe a spinning air kick performed by Sentinel."

"That's bullshit, Iida. You and Camie planned this didn't you?"

"Please, that implies that I require any assistance in besting you two." his smug statement was joined by a loud "OOOOHHHH!" from Camie."

"Psh...whatever, I'm gonna call Tsu…" Kirishima huffed out of the room as Camie shook her head "Salty AF"

With both of his opponents gone, Iida celebrated his little victory with Camie.

"Congrats babe! Uh...I don't want to ruin the celebration but..."

Iida looked at her thoughtfully "How can you of all people possibly ruin this?"

"Well...I kinda told my folks that I was gonna introduce you to them tomorrow...I know this is kinda sudden but they both work like, 24/7 and Saturday is the only day they have off…"

"I'd be happy to meet your parents tomorrow!"

"Really? I gotta warn you- my dad gets really aggy sometimes"

"I'm sure that I could sway him in my favour!"

* * *

The train ride to Camie's home fairly quiet, all things considered. Iida was awed by all the sights he still hadn't seen in this part of Japan while looking out the window. Camie however, was too busy praying that her parents would go easy on Iida.

"Is something wrong?"

The sudden intrusion of his voice actually made Camie jump a little out of her seat

"N-Nothing's wrong!"

"You just jumped out of your seat…"

"It's just that my folks are really extra...especially my dad"

To her surprise, Iida merely chuckled in response

"What are you laughing at?"

"It's just that I rarely see you this nervous...I must say that I have my work cut out for me when it comes to impressing your parents."

"Whatever...We get off on the next stop."

The first thing that Iida noticed about Camie's apartment was that it was similar in size to Midoriya's. She did mention multiple times that her family is always working to make ends meet and that the reason why she stayed in Shiketsu after her kidnapping was because her parents couldn't afford to transfer her so it only made sense that she wasn't too well off.

"Well...we're here!"

Camie opened the door to the kitchen and there was this frightening looking individual staring daggers at Iida. He had bright blonde hair that was even spikier than Kirishima's and a multitude of piercings along his ears. As he looked up at the two, he let out a derisive snort at Iida's direction which showcased his razor sharp teeth.

There was a woman leaning on the kitchen counter near him and Iida assumed she was Camie's mother. The woman almost looked like a spitting image of her daughter except her hair was cut shorter. She had the same beautiful brown eyes and gorgeous face as her. For a brief moment Iida was thankful that Camie shared none of her father's features.

"Who the fuck's this guy?"

Iida gulped, this was already off to a bad start.

"Dad...this is my _boyfriend_...I promised you guys that I was gonna bring him over." she spoke slowly as if she was trying to remind her parents why he was here.

"Oh yeah" Once again, her father looked at Iida suspiciously and then scrunched up his face as if he just smelled a dead animal before snorting again.

"You could have done way better, honey…"

Iida felt that blow in his gut. He realized why his girlfriend was so scared of this meeting. Camie however, became furious with her father

"Dad! Iida's a great guy so can you please drop the "tough guy" act!"

Her father simply chuckled "Whatever...In my eyes, nobody is good enough for my little girl...especially not some scrawny nerd…"

"Scrawny?!" was Iida's immediate thought. He could take being called a nerd, he was called that daily by some rather unsavoury peers since he was a child but he could not take being called "scrawny". He had half a mind to tear his shirt off and showcase his muscles. After reaching for his collar, Iida wisely decided against stripping in front of his girlfriend's parents.

"Why don't you go to your room sweetie? Your mother and I want to talk to Lida alone"

"It's "Iida" dad and I am not leaving you alone with this guy. I still don't know what happened to the last guy I bought here!"

Once again, Iida gulped a wad of saliva

"Tch, It's not our fault that punk skipped town after meeting us."

Her mother suddenly spoke "Now Camie, I promise you I won't let your dad go too crazy."

Camie was about to argue some more before realizing the futility of it all. She gave Iida a quick peck on the cheek "stay strong babe" before shuffling to her room leaving Iida alone with her two parents.

"You think this is some kind of fucking joke?"

"Uh...excuse me?"

"Don't fucking play dumb with me kid. I know how you rich fuckers act."

Camie's mother tried to calm the situation down "Yoichi please…"

"Come on Mamori, we both knew this was going to happen the minute Camie started gushing about this kid!"

"I'm sorry but...I have no idea what's going on…"

Once again, this Yoichi fellow started staring daggers at Iida "Drop the act kid. I know how it goes- you spot this regular person and think to yourself "I could fuck with her for a couple of months" you shower her with gifts and expensive ass dates and she starts falling for you because she never knew such luxuries and then when you get bored you just drop her like she's nothing. I mean, why would you care? You're rich!"

"That's the problem with you fucking trust fund brats- you don't know what it's like to be worried about the next set of bills, or not having enough food in the fridge, or not missing a day of work fucking work no matter how sick you are because you need the money. Nah, you don't know how any of that feels like!"

Iida never felt so insulted his life. This man just started ranting about his preconceived notion of what the Iida family was and the principals they stood for. He wouldn't dare do such cruel things to anyone let alone Camie...God her father is reminding her of a somehow more abrasive Bakugou!

"Is that why you asked her out? The fact that she couldn't say no because you saved her?"

If Iida was angry before, now he was positively fuming at Camie's father's words.

 _"Don't you fucking dare question my relationship with her!"_ he silently growled at Camie's father, his habitual politeness was the only reason he held his tongue.

"You can't fool me kid...I knew why you asked her out"

His continuous prodding made drove Iida to the brink of his patience and he actually yelled back  
"I KNEW FULL WELL-" he stopped himself before he could go any further but the damage was already done. He had lost his temper right in front of Camie's parents and judging by the way the both of them jumped; they were as surprised as he was. He clenched his fists in barely contained rage as he finished his statement

"I...I knew the implications of dating someone I just helped rescue...That is why I didn't pursue your daughter even though I was enamoured with her...It was only when she assured me that she felt the same way did my conscience become clear."

Knowing that there was no going back from his outburst, Iida decided to set the record straight.

"My parents raised me to be polite and respectful especially to my elders and that is why I held my tongue when you disrespected my family name with your preconceived notions about us. But I will not allow you to warp my admiration for you daughter into something so foul!"

"I am well aware that I failed your "interrogation" Mr. Utsushimi but if you think this wi-"

He was cut off by a Camie's father loudly clapping his hands

"Congratulations kid, you proved to me that you're alright"

"Wha...?" Iida was flabbergasted to see Camie's parents share a laugh at his expense.

"Sorry kid, Mamori and I like playing "good cop and bad cop" sometimes."

"I...don't follow"

"Listen, we know a lot about you through the news so we already knew you were a decent guy but I didn't want just a "decent" guy to be dating my daughter."

Camie's mother put a hand on Iida's shoulder sympathetically and continued her husband's speech "My husband is kinda...crazy so we both did a lot of research on you Tenya Iida. We deduced that you had a lot of pride in your family name considering how you took over the mantle of Ingenium after your brother's tragic injury."

"Yup...me talking shit about them was just part of the plane. I'm sorry about that, by the way. They seem like good people and we would love to meet them one day. Anyway, we wanted to see just how you would react to my shit talk."

Camie's mother smiled "when you have a daughter that could create extremely lifelike illusions you gotta be keen on body language. We noticed how you clenched your fists when we lambasted you and your family. But we were both surprised when you blew a fuse when we accused you of just using our daughter. You must really care for her, don't you?"

"Yes...I do…"

"Well then stop standing around her looking like an idiot and hang out with her."

"Uh...yes sir!" as Iida ran to Camie's room her father yelled at him one last time "if I catch you two kids doing something stupid I'll kick your ass"

Now that they were alone, the two parents began privately discussing what went down.

"I think we were a little too hard on him, Yoichi…"

"Psh, no we weren't! Besides, the kid's dealt with some scary shit already two regular people like us shouldn't rattle him. I gotta admit though, I was surprised when he told us he felt too guilty to ask Camie out because he helped save her…"

"I'm not. I knew he was a good guy. You heard the way Camie gushed about him. That's why I think this whole thing was a waste of time."

"I can't believe our kid fell for such a boring guy…"

"I'm glad. Iida's pleasant and courteous...basically the opposite of you, Yoichi'

Camie's father snorted "Hey! You're the one that married me."

Camie immediately hugged Iida as he entered his room.

"I heard you yell...guess it didn't go well…"

"Actually, both of your parents approve of me" he smiled

Camie's eyes widened in surprise "No way! Even my dad?"

"While your dad is quite...intimidating and is a seriously avid manipulator he does care for you."

Camie drew Iida into a tight hug to celebrate Iida's "rite of passage" a hug which quickly turned into a deep kiss. A kiss that Camie only stopped to joke about Iida immediately grabbing her butt.

"Jeez babe, going straight for my ass? Remember how nervous you were the first time we made out?"

"To be fair, we didn't even go out on an "official" date and you surprised me."

Camie clicked her tongue "So you saying you're a lot more confident now?"

Iida smirked with an almost uncharacteristic swagger "Well talking about my confidence won't prove a thing…" before pulling Camie into another kiss.

* * *

Shortly after meeting her parents, Camie wanted to meet Iida's family as well.

"Come on, I only met your brother and that doesn't count since we text each other and never actually met face to face!"

Iida was more than happy to introduce his family to his girlfriend and vice-versa. His parents were eager to meet Camie as well.

"I must apologize in advance though, Camie. My brother is currently tied up right now and won't be able to meet you." he remembered Tensei telling him over the phone that Todoroki wanted to introduce his sister to Yaoyorozu and Tensei didn't want to leave those three alone since it would be "probably the most awkward thing in the world".

His brother felt guilty about missing out but Tenya agreed that without his down to earth nature, a meeting between Yaoyorozu and Fuyumi with Todoroki in tow might collapse like a neutron star of inelegance.

If Tenya were to be honest, he was almost glad that his brother wouldn't be available for this. Tensei always had a knack for "busting his chops" as he would lovingly refer to as and there was no doubt he would go above and beyond to embarrass him in front of Camie.

The first thing Camie did upon seeing Iida's residence was belt out a loud "Holy crap!" which caused quite a few onlookers to turn to them with a confused expression on their faces.

"You live here?"

"Indeed I do."

"Shit, if I lived in a place like this I would never dorm…"

"I disagree. Dorming lets me stay close to all my friends...and my lovely girlfriend"

Camie rolled her eyes "trying too hard, babe."

Iida feigned outrage before opening the door to his house. His parents immediately welcomed the two of them with open arms faster than they can react.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Utsushimi!" his dad loudly called

"You don't know how much Tenya talks about you!" his mother loudly joined in.

Camie turned to Iida and smirked when she saw his face turn a deep crimson colour. "Oh? Tenya talks about me?"

"Like you wouldn't believe!"

Iida's parents quickly guided the two to the living room and urged them to sit down and relax while they prepared some refreshments.

"So I guess speed runs in the family, huh?"

"Yes...but I'm as surprised as you are. My parents are usually much calmer than this. I assume they are just excited to meet you…"

Iida's parents return to the living room almost as quickly as they departed carrying a tray of various drinks. There was orange juice for Tenya, coffee for Camie and Iida's father, and some tea for his mother. Camie was impressed that they knew she was a coffee addict Mr. Iida father simply stated that a majority of teen liked that Starbucks stuff so it was more of an educated guess.

After they finished their drinks, both Tenya and Camie were shocked that his parents seemed to calm down considerably

"Forgive out brazen behavior earlier today kids" Mr. Iida began "We were just so anxious to meet her that we forgot our manners."

"No biggie, but why were you guys so excited? I'm just his girlfriend."

"Well you see that when Iida mentioned that he was seeing someone to us we were shocked to say the least…"

"And why is that Mrs. Iida?"

"Our son was never really interested in girls and we found it concerning. Since he kept the company of Todoroki and Midoriya we actually assumed that he preferred the company of men-"

"Mother, please…" Tenya pleaded for his mother to stop embarrassing him while Camie covered her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laughter.

Mr. Iida cleared his throat to get all their attention "What I'm saying that when our son who we didn't know was interested in romance at all told us that he formed a relationship the both of us wanted to know more!"

"Oh! That makes sense."

"We can see one reason why he's quite enamoured with you! My word you're gorgeous!"

"Aww, thanks Mrs. Iida!"

Tenya wanted to bury his head between the couch cushions to escape the embarrassment of the current situation.

"So...how did you two kids meet?"

"Well...Tenya actually helped rescue me when I was kidnapped…"

"I see…" Mr. Iida looked at his son with a stern expression on his face "Now son, did you coerce this girl into dating you-"

Camie cut him off "No! It's nothing like that, I swear! Tenya actually didn't want to date me at first because he didn't want me to feel like I "owed" him or something. I actually fell for him after he comforted me after I felt bad about being kidnapped when I came back to school…"

Mr. Iida's expression morphed into a proud smile "Ah! How chivalrous! You are truly carrying the Ingenium name well son!"

"Thank you father."

"Tenya's mother and I met when she beat me in a race for charity. Once she did I knew she was the one for me. We've been married for 32 years!"

"How adorable!"

"So...you kids both got your licenses don't you?"

"Yes mother, the exams were quite difficult but our entire class managed to pass."

"Yeah, me and Tenya made up this kick ass team move called "Phantom Burst" where I distract someone with my illusions and he comes in and kicks the hell out of them!"

"A fine move!" both of his parents loudly yelled

"Your folks are wild AF"

Tenya buried his head in his hands and wondered if Tensei tasked his parents to be as embarrassing as possible.

* * *

Ever since the advent of the former UA high students Inasa and Seiji rarely found time to be alone as a couple. Today, almost everyone was gone and the two found themselves alone in the recreation area.

"Damn, everyone went out today! It's nice being with you here, Seiji."

Seiji crossed his arms and grumbled "judging by the way you're always at the arcade cabinets with Kirishima and Iida I figured you'd be missing them"

"Come on Seiji, why would I- wait a minute, you're not jealous aren't you?"

Seiji turned his back towards Inasa "How can I not be when my boyfriend is always hanging out with two well-built guys?"

"Dude...you know the both of them are straight, right?"

"Still…"

Inasa sighed "Yeah...I kinda get it. I would be lying if I said I don't feel a little jealous when I see you and Midoriya study together. God...I really do spend a lot of them with those two...Can't blame you for being a little pissed off."

Seiji started to feel guilty of guilt tripping Inasa (how ironic) "No...I shouldn't have tried to make you feel bad. I know how much you loved fighting games and that there was no one to play with before those guys came in. I should have known that you would play a lot now that you have others to game with."

Inasa grabbed his hand "Tell you what- why don't we go to your room and watch one of the movies you like? You know, to make up for the lost time!"

"But…I don't think you'll be a fan of the types of movies I enjoy"

"Whatever...even if I hated the movie it would still be worth it to hang out with you!"

Seiji cursed himself for blushing at such a sappy statement.

"O-Okay"

"Great!" Inasa grabbed his hand and rushed to Seiji's room.

"Now this is "2001: A Space Odyssey" by Stanley Kubrick. It's one of the most revolutionary movies ever made and one of my personal favorites."

"That's the one with the evil robot that goes "I'm sorry Dave, I'm afraid I can't you do that" right?"

Seiji huffed "Yes...that's the one" he was annoyed that his boyfriend only knew it for the meme.

The lavender haired student put the movie on and sat on the couch next to Inasa

"Come on dude, sit closer to me! I don't bite, unless you want me to. And if you're into that shit then I'm going to have to think about it because-"

"INASA!" Seiji was beat red at such a lurid suggestion

"Too kinky for you?"

"...Can we just watch the movie?"

"Sure"

To Seiji's surprise, Inasa was really into the movie. Sure he knew that his boyfriend was a great student and could understand the themes well but Inasa usually only cared about what was "hype" (in Inasa's own words) at the time. Seiji was really happy that his boyfriend was so engrossed in the film. Despite the fact that they clearly cared for each other Seiji frequently worried that their lack of similar interests that didn't involve heroing that their relationship would fall apart after a while.

Now that he knew that Inasa was something as a cinephile as well, that eased some of his fears.

Inasa tended to hold his hand during the really scary parts and that was nice as well.

When the movie ended, the both of them were dead tired.

"Wanna sleep here?"

Inasa raised an eyebrow interest which caused Seiji to blush

"Not like that!"

Inasa laughed "God, you are so easy sometimes" he said before stealing a kiss from his boyfriend.

 ***** **Downtime Part 2 will focus on TodoMomo and Kirishima/Tsuyu because I felt like I been neglecting them***


	14. Downtime (part 2)

***** **More shipping stuff!**

 **This time we got some TodoMomo and KiriTsu***

Shouto Todoroki was thankful that he got to introduce his girlfriend to his sister and Tensei. He loved his mother dearly but the both of them knew that a hospital room wouldn't be the ideal location to get together with anyone. As for introducing Momo to his father...well that's out of the question entirely.

Momo was currently hanging out with his sister so Todoroki spent his time Tensei. Since he rarely sees his actually brothers due to them living far away, Tensei became something of a surrogate sibling to him as well. He began to realize why Iida always praised Tensei- the guy was practically a saint!

"Hey Tensei"

"Yeah?"

"Can I...tell you about something?"

Tensei grinned "Oh, I get it. You're nervous about Fuyumi spending some time with your girlfriend, right? You're scared that your sister is gonna tell embarrassing stories about you? I'm sure Fuyumi will spare you from most of the humiliation…"

"It's not that...I wanted to talk to someone about something that happened to me and I don't think Fuyumi is the right person to talk to…"

"Okay...You could talk to me about it."

"So...I recently spoke to my father…"

In an instant, Tensei's face changed. Gone was his easygoing smile and what replaced him was a grim expression.

"What did he say to you? Did he hurt you in any way? Don't leave out anything!"

"He told me that...he wanted to be a person that I'd look up to. He also mentioned how proud he was of me"

"How do you feel about that?"

"I don't know what I feel about that! He's my father and it looked like he was genuine when he told me he wanted to change but I...I just can't let what he did go! That's why I wanted to talk to you...I don't know how Fuyumi would react! She always tries to play peacekeeper and wants things to be normal so of course she would encourage me to forgive him but I just can't bring myself to do it! Not after what he did…"

"I understand that-"

"But at the same time I know what it's like to see someone do something so crazy that it changes the way you are. My fight with Midoriya at the Sports festival opened my eyes and I think All Might's final battle opened _his_ eyes!"

"Listen...I can't tell you what to think of your own father...I have no right to tell you what to do since I never went through the hell you suffered. What I do know is that your father did a lot of terrible things for the sake of surpassing All Might. If you feel any guilt over not being able to forgive than you shouldn't. What the man is now I don't know but his past actions cannot be swept under the rug. Do you forgive him, Shouto?"

"No...I can't forgive him...not yet…"

"Then don't. Maybe there will come a time where Endeavour is worthy of your admiration but until that day, hate away. You deserve that much…"

"Thanks Tensei...I did feel conflicted but what you said made a lot of sense. I really do hope my dad turns over a new leaf but I will _never_ forget what he'd done to all of us."

"I'm sorry Shouto…"

"Hey...you don't need to apologize. I'm glad that you're here to give me advice and you make Fuyumi happy so I have to thank you for that too!"

"Well...she makes me happy too so I guess we have an even relationship."

The sound of the door opening signaled the arrival of Yaoyorozu and Fuyumi.

"Hey! You're back! What'd you guys buy?"

"I just bought some ingredients for dinner. Yaoyorozu was too enamoured with some matryoshka dolls we spotted in a nearby store"

"In my defence, the quality of those dolls were exceptional"

"I don't get it, can't you make those dolls?" Todoroki was confused about his girlfriend's enthusiasm for something she can create on the fly.

"My dolls are mass produced and at best they are decent. The ones we spotted in that antique store wore handmade and hand painted. They all looked absolutely stunning!"

"So...did you buy some?"

"Yes. Forty-two dolls to be exact! They each cost ¥60,000"

Tensei shook his head and laughed "You see Momo, the difference between your type of rich and our type of rich is that we can't casually drop ¥2,520,000 on a bunch of dolls. Anyway, you kids set up the tabled and relax while Fuyumi and I cook."

As the four were eating, Todoroki asked a question that was plaguing his mind since he first met Tensei. "So...how did you two meet?"

"Yes, I am quite curious as well."

"We actually met in the hospital! You see, I was there after my injury and Fuyumi was there to visit her mother and we happened to meet at the vending machine."

"Vending machine?"

Tensei chuckled "Yes...at the vending machine. I wanted to buy some coffee but I couldn't reach it in my wheelchair. Luckily my own personal hero was there to deliver the coffee for me!"

Fuyumi took over the story "After he bought me a coffee in gratitude we started talking about our lives when we found out that our siblings were friends. Then we started talking about our careers and he told me how much he respected teachers. I was kinda shocked when he started gushing about my job because let's face it, being a teacher when you're the daughter of the number one hero isn't much of an accomplishment…"

She was cut off by both Shouto and Tensei yelling "Don't say that!" there was an awkward pause before she continued.

"...As I was saying, I really felt comforted when he was talking to me so when Tensei offered to go on a date I jumped at the chance. I'm...I'm glad I did though"

"How romantic!" Momo started gushing which caused Tensei to laugh heartily

"Alright...since you kids know he we met, we wanna know how you two started dating!" his request was accompanied by sinister nod from Fuyumi. She knew this was going to be hilarious.

The two kids froze in abject horror. They understood that their older siblings will not let them live this down.

"Well...uh…"

"It's quite the funny story…."

"Are you kids going to tell us or are you going to just stutter?"

Yaoyorozu was the first to speak coherently "I don't know about Shouto but I've admired him since our battle against our former teacher in UA. I was a nervous wreck and he told me just how highly he thought of me, those words gave me the drive to win. Ever since then I had a crush on him…"

Fuyumi raised an eyebrow in interest "My brother being comforting and uplifting? Never thought I'd see the day!"

Shouto gave his sister a sour look before speaking "Well...I developed feelings for you around the same time and it actually made me do some dumb things."

Yaoyorozu scrunched her face in confusion before turning to her boyfriend "Like what?"

"Well I actually started getting jealous at Iida because he was always hanging around you…"

"You do know that we spent a lot of time together because we were both class representatives, right?"

At this point Fuyumi held her hand over her gaping mouth in shock. She could never picture her little brother being so jealous and she found it adorable.

"Yeah...not my most intelligent moment...after I stopped being stupid I actually asked Iida for some advice on how to get closer to you-"

Tensei interrupted Shouto with raucous laughter "Oh...I'm so sorry Shouto but the thought of my square brother giving anyone romantic advice is just too funny...Oh God!"

"As I was saying...Iida gave me some pretty good advice and told me that he was sure that you had feelings for me as well."

"How sweet of him- Wait! You _knew_ I had feelings for you and you still didn't ask me out?!"

Fuyumi interjected "So was Momo the one to ask you?"

Both teen became flustered "N-No…"

Tensei and Fuyumi looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders "So…how did you two…?"

Shouto spoke up "A couple of our friends were going out to the cafe and Kirishima told us to go as a couple since "everyone could see it" and that's basically how we started dating…"

Fuyumi and Tensei both paused for a moment before laughing out loud. "That is...I don't know how to react to that" was all Tensei could say between fits of laughter.

Fuyumi was a tad more apologetic "I'm sorry for laughing so much...but I can't believe you started dating like that!"

After he was finished laughing, Tensei gave the two a smile and a thumbs up "but hey, it worked out didn't it? More power to you two!"

"Yeah…" Todoroki looked at Yaoyorozu who had a sincere smile on her face "it did work out…"

"Anyway...I gotta ask- how did my brother and his girlfriend become a thing? I was supposed to meet her with my folks but me and my little bro agreed that I would be needed here to break the awkwardness of you three."

The others were about to reprimand Tensei for his words before silently agreeing that this dinner would have been way more awkward with the absence of Tensei.

"It's rather odd really" Momo recounted what she saw "as Todoroki and I hung out with our friends Iida and Camie were the only two who didn't have any plans. When we came back we were greeted to the sight of them kissing in the recreational area. It was quite the sight to say the least."

Tensei raised his eyebrow in interest "Damn...Didn't know he had it in him."

"Well...that isn't the full story"

"What do you mean Todoroki?"

"Well Iida told me that since he helped rescue Camie it wouldn't be right to ask her out since he felt that it would be taking advantage of her. I actually told Camie about it and she told me that she like him as well. A mutual friend gave us a solution though- if Camie asked Iida out then he wouldn't have to feel guilty about anything."

"Wow...I didn't know my little bro thought like that…"

"Yeah I didn't realize the implications until he spelled it out for me either…"

Fuyumi changed the subject "you two are licensed, huh?"

"Indeed we are. Shouto and Inasa provided the heavy lifting while Iida, Midoriya, and I planned our strategy.

"Yeah...with the small class you guys had I could tell you needed a plan. But I'm glad that it went well."

"How did you get your provisional license?"

"Well the test was pretty much the same as the ones you guys took. I actually was in a class with Eraserhead, Present Mic, and Pixie-Bob…"

"Wait, you were with Aizawa? Please, you must tell us what he was like!" Momo pleaded

"He was basically the same just with less stubble. Our test started off bad with Present Mic tripping over Eraserhead…"

* * *

Kirishima always loved walking through the wilderness. It always made him feel more in tune with nature. Usually he went off on his own or if he went mountain climbing- with Bakugou. He never expected that he would ever get a girlfriend that shares his love for the wilderness!

He also never expected that said girlfriend would outshine him when it came to physical feats. Tsuyu hopped around the forest they were in with great ease, something that Kirishima should have expected considering that she asked him to join her. The forest they were currently trekking through was located close to Tsuyu's home and she had explored it quite thoroughly. Kirishima was excited to actually join her but he had to admit that he felt a bit embarrassed that she was leaving him in the dust.

"Can you slow down a bit?"

Tsuyu, who was perched on a branch gave him a thoughtful look before croaking a reply "Oh...okay. Sorry for going too fast...this is just the speed I'm used to going…"

"Well It's not _too_ bad….you always give me a nice view, Tsu!" he added a cheeky wink at the end of his statement.

In response Tsuyu almost fell out of the branch she was perched on because she became too flustered.

"Sorry for the pervy joke Tsu but I needed a way to catch up!" Kirishima told her as he walk towards the tree she was on. "Where are you even taking me that's so special?"

"There's this really beautiful lake in the heart of this forest...I used it to hone my swimming skills when I was younger…"

"That's awesome! You're pretty great at swimming so I guess you swam in this thing a lot?"

"Yeah, when I wasn't taking care of my siblings I was out her training."

Kirishima frowned "...That doesn't leave a lot of room for hanging out with your friends"

"Not a lot of kids wanted to hang out with a frog girl…"

This self-deprecating statement flared Kirishima's anger towards bullies. He could just picture a bunch of shit kids laughing Tsuyu for her wide eyes or large hands. Flashes of his own past when kids used to make fun of him for his sharp teeth played through his mind. Whenever Kirishima became angry he let his hearts control his actions more than his mind.

He grabbed Tsuyu and pulled her into a passionate kiss

"Don't say shit like that...You're beautiful Tsu"

He meant every word of that. In fact, he found it funny how Tsuyu never really noticed but she held the attention of quite a few guys. The attention she garnered only increased whenever she was in her hero outfit which often made Kirishima wonder how she fit in it because it was quite possibly the most form fitting outfit he'd ever seen.

"Eijirou...you don't have to do so much to make me feel better…"

Kirishima inwardly groaned at the fact she kept thinking herself as some sort of charity case. He grabbed her face and peppered it with kisses. Between each kiss he briefly spoke to her.

"You! Are! The! Most! Beautiful! Girl! I've! Ever! Met!"

Somewhere between Kirishima's consistent kisses and heartfelt words, Tsuyu finally got the memo that her boyfriend indeed thought she was attractive and leaned into the kiss. Kirishima silently gasped when he felt Tsuyu's tongue wrap around his own.

One of the fringe perks of dating Tsuyu was that she was possibly the greatest kisser in history. Kirishima doesn't think he could go back to kissing other women after experiencing Tsu. He grabbed her ass and pulled her closer and in response, Tsu wrapped her legs around his waist while simultaneously wrapping her arms around his neck trapping him in some sort of pseudo-cocoon of cuteness.

Rather unexpectedly, Tsu broke the kiss before giving him a smile "Alright...I believe you now. Sorry for making myself into a one woman pity party…"

"If it leads to doing this afterwards, I don't really mind."

Tsuyu chuckled before re-engaging their make out session.


	15. Truth

"I'm incredibly disappointed in all of you"

Aizawa scanned the four students from his class that failed the license exams. It was logical to assume that not all of his students would pass considering the low passing rate but in his heart of hearts Aizawa genuinely did believe that all of his students could pass the exam. All of them had been through so much since they arrived at UA High. They had to step in up in the face of death and they all became stronger because of it.

The events that happened during the license exams forcefully reminded him that they were still teens that let their emotions get the better of them at times. That's what happened during their bout with the other examinees. All four these students were more than capable of passing the exams. They just lost their cool and it cost them dearly. Aizawa knew that these four had to get with the program and not let their emotions destroy their concentration.

The teacher eyed the failing students meticulously and observed their body language. Uraraka and Aoyama were obviously crestfallen with their failures. He remembered overhearing Uraraka talking about wanting to be a hero to provide financial support for her family. It was a noble goal that often was ridiculed by the public since it wasn't "selfless enough". Luckily, her friends always assured her that becoming a hero for such reasons was just as valid as any other reason. Failing to get a provisional license was a huge bump in the road for the poor girl.

Aoyama faced a different problem. Aizawa saw through the flamboyant boy pretty easily. Everything he did was a carefully crafted charade in an attempt to masquerade as some self-assured hero in training. The truth was that Aoyama was horribly self-conscience. The guy probably felt more crippling social anxiety than Midoriya did when he first came to the school. Aoyama had a quirk sure, but without that belt of his, he wouldn't be able to fire a single shot without debilitating stomach pains. Aoyama hated that fact about himself and created his campy, indulgent character to convince others that he was just as capable as them.

Aoyama most likely felt a certain kinship with Midoriya as a result of all of this. Midoriya was the first person he met that also had a quirk with huge drawbacks. The French teen was probably giddy that he met someone who's quirked screwed him over even more than his own navel laser. The two were both unfit to walk the halls of UA high and yet they made it. The thought of someone like him comforted Aoyama.

That all changed when Midoriya started mastering his volatile quirk. The guy went from shattering his fists with every blow to taking on All Might with Bakugou. Midoriya's performance during the license exams showed everyone that he only getting better with his quirk. Midoriya was now fighting with an entirely new fighting style that made him look like a breakdancing pinball that would knock you out before you could see what's coming. It was such a sight to see, watching Midoriya demolish almost everyone he came across. Leaving UA didn't slow him or any of his classmates down a bit.

Midoriya's performance must have obliterated what little confidence Aoyama had left in him. He was truly worthless in his own eyes once again. That is what caused his failure during the exams. He sacrificed himself to assist who he saw as his superior classmates. It failed of course, the plan wasn't well thought out. Aoyama likely didn't account for the fact that he would be intercepted by someone faster than his self-propelled laser rocket.

While Uraraka and Aoyama were obviously in despair due to their failure; the other two students were just angry.

Bakugou and Ashido were standing next to Aoyama and Ashido respectively, as far from each other as possible. Aizawa actually had to be ready to use his quirk just in case they started fighting again. Failing the exam due to knowingly attacking your teammates never happened before. In fact, there was actually small debate whether or not to disqualify them on the spot since none of the rules mentioned anything about fighting teammates. Thankfully, he and Emi were able to convince everyone else that attacking one's teammate is a dick move and a new rule was made.

Aizawa sighed. Leave it to his students to find a way to get new rule written.

He remembered when Ashido and Bakugou were fairly amicable since they were in the same social circle. There's was one reason why they became incredibly hostile to each other.

That reason was Izuku Midoriya.

Bakugou was always fairly vitriolic towards Midoriya. Not many people knew the exact history between them but the hatred was one sided. Midoriya tried to be polite to the explosive teen and all his attempts were met with more hostility. Aizawa guessed that the next they met, Midoriya would show the same aggression that Bakugou showed him all the time. It would be interesting to see those two go at it at this point in their lives.

Ashido adored Midoriya ever since they started dating. Not so coincidentally, she also developed a burning hatred for Bakugou around the same time. Her friends were confused at her sudden sour disposition regarding Bakugou and whenever they asked her what happened between she would covertly glance at Midoriya before uttering "bastard knows what he did". After a while, her classmates gave up asking her and since Bakugou wouldn't spill anything they just dropped the subject all together.

After silently observing them for what seemed like ages, Aizawa finally spoke.

"Alright, Uraraka and Aoyama- you come with me"

The two students looked up before silently nodding their heads.

"Hey! What about us?"

Aizawa looked at the confused Bakugou before pinching the bridge of his nose "You kids follow me as well. I'm gonna let All Might talk to you two in a different room."

That wasn't a spontaneous decision. Aizawa knew that All Might shared a history with Midoriya and that meant there was a good chance that he shared a history with Bakugou as well. Besides, Midoriya was the driving force in Bakugou and Ashido's conflict and if anyone could sort those two, it would be the former number one hero.

After Aizawa directed Ashido and Bakugou to the room All Might was in he took the students under his charge to a completely separate office.

"Uraraka, wait outside. I'm going to be talking to Aoyama first."

"O-Okay…"

Aizawa stepped into the room with the blonde and instructed him to sit down.

"You understand why you're here, right?"

Aoyama's eyes darted to the floor. He couldn't even look his teacher in the eye.

"Oiu...My act of sacrifice was indeed in vain…"

Aizawa pinched the bridge of his nose "Being willing to sacrifice yourself for the greater good is an admirable trait to have as a pro-hero but what you did was beyond stupid. You didn't even try to do anything else! What were you trying to accomplish?"

"My abilities were lacking Monsieur Aizawa...That's all I _could_ have done"

Aizawa was disappointed that his notions of Aoyama were correct

"Listen...the drawbacks of your quirk...I know what it's like."

"You do?"

"Yeah...I get dry eye really fast and that puts a damper on things...My quirk is also useless against mutation type quirks so people like Asui and Ojiro could give me a lot of trouble. The thing is- if you give up as soon as something causes you any trouble than you are never going to get anywhere in life."

"Look at Midoriya! He couldn't throw a punch without breaking his arms and now after all his hard work he earned his provisional license! _You_ could be just as good, Aoyama!"

"Merci Aizawa...Do you really believe I can achieve just as much as Midoriya?"

"I don't say anything just get someone's spirits up. If I thought you were an abject failure, you wouldn't be in my class right now."

"Uh...Okay" Aoyama's reply was more of a squeak.

"I'm going to make you work extra hard to control that quirk of yours. Are you up for the challenge?"

Aizawa's words of encouragement renewed Aoyama's vigor "Oiu! I can't believe someone as fabulous as me thought I was worthless not too long ago! Merci Aizawa! You have shown me the light! May it be as _dazzling_ as my navel laser!"

"...Okay then. Can you tell Uraraka that it's her turn to speak with me when you leave?"

"Bien sûr"

Uraraka was surprised that Aoyama came out of the room looking as happy as can be. She assumed that Aizawa would harshly reprimand him but instead it looked like he had praised the blonde. She still asked him about what the talk was like.

"Did...did it go well?"

"Oiu Uraraka, Monsieur Aizawa told me exactly what I needed to hear!"

"That's good...So I guess it's my turn now?"

Aoyama simply nodded.

"Uraraka...sit down" Aizawa was looking through his phone as he said this.

Uraraka let out a surprised yelp, wondering how he noticed her without looking up

"You could have sent Midoriya flying easily...but you didn't. Mind telling me why?"

Uraraka noticed that he was still on his phone...how rude. She decided to confront him about it.

"You know you could at least look at me when you're bringing me down!"

Aizawa paid no heed to her words and just continued texting

"If you're not going to take being a pro hero seriously than why should I take _you_ seriously?"

"W-Wha-?"

"You let Midoriya beat you because you have a crush on him."

"That's not true! He just wa-"

"That _is_ true, Uraraka. You could lie to yourself all you want but lying to me is just a waste of time."

Uraraka didn't say anything in response

"Tell me Uraraka, why do you want to become a hero?"

"I want to make enough money so my parents don't have to worry about paying bills all the time."

"Ah...I see"

"I know it's not selfless at all but-"

"Is Midoriya more important than that?"

"What?"

"I asked you if Midoriya is more important than your own wellbeing. I assume he is considering you failed the license exam because of him. You can't be a hero without a license, you know…"

Uraraka mumbled what Aizawa assumed was "I know"

"If you do, then get with the program. You need to get over your infatuation with Midoriya or at least not let your feelings mess with your duties. Got it?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Alright...meet me in the lobby in twenty minutes. I will give you your make-up assignments."

As Uraraka was walking to the door Aizawa had one last thing to say

"I know I'm not supposed to care about who you kids are dating but Midoriya isn't the only guy on earth. Waiting for him to be single again isn't healthy…"

Uraraka didn't reply when she walked out of the door but she knew Aizawa was right. Maybe it was time to let go of her infatuation with Midoriya? All it ever gave her was heartache.

* * *

"I must say, I'm quite surprised that you two failed the exams! Being able to secrete acid and generate explosions are fine quirks!" All Might had no idea what to right now. Aizawa gave him these two students because of their close relationship with Midoriya and while he admits that logic Aizawa's was sound he still didn't know these kids like he knows Midoriya!

 _Young Ashido is Midoriya's girlfriend, right?_ Yes, he remembered being pleasantly surprised when his protégé bragged about dating one of his classmates after a training exercise. All Might was sincerely happy for the boy and was also proud of how much he grew in such a short span of time. The eighth holder of One for All told Midoriya not to tell Ashido the secret of his quirk, of course. While Ashido was nice lass she was still Midoriya's first girlfriend so blurting out all of his secrets was not an option. Midoriya was fine with the caveat All Might gave him.

 _But what if he told her before he went off to rescue young Bakugou? What if he thought he wasn't going to return and decided to come clean?_ Those were the thought that ran through Toshinori's head. Just how much did she know?

"We both know why we failed"

Bakugou's voice shook him away from his thoughts

"Yes! You two failed because you fought each other instead of the villains that you were assigned! Now that's a weird strategy! I don't think it worked as well as you'd hoped though…" All Might tried to add some levity to the situation.

Bakugou scoffed "Pfft...Whatever. I only failed because Raccoon Eyes tried to defend her boyfriend's honour or something…"

"Give me a freakin' break! Do you honestly think someone like _you_ could become a hero? Yeah, you're smart and pretty damn strong, congratulations! But what will you do once you actually get a job? Do you think people will take your shit?"

All Might shrugged his shoulders and nodded a bit, as if to say "She kinda got a point" while Bakugou just became angrier, the vein on his temple popped out.

"What make you so damn sure?!"

"Are you serious?! You're a bully Bakugou. It's as simple as that. It's the reason why your best friend doesn't talk to you anymore."

At this point the vein on Bakugou's temple resembled a corpulent slug "The fuck do you know about shitty hair?"

"I told him"

"Told him what?!"

"Now kids, this is exactly the behavior that caused-" All Might was cut off by Ashido

"I told him how you treated Midoriya...how you treated him like shit for _years_ , just because he didn't have a quirk. Do you think that a scumbag like you could ever be a hero?"

"Of course!"

"Of course what?!"

"It always comes back to that damn nerd! You know you were a lot less annoying before you started dating that loser! I'm sick of that pathetic wimp always trying to drag me down! I didn't give him shit because I wanted to be cruel; I gave him shit because he kept insulting me by implying he was better than me! Why should I try to be friendly to a guy who constantly mocks all my hard work?"

Mina looked at Bakugou as if he was speaking another language "Wow...despite knowing him since you were kids, you don't know Midoriya at _all_."

"And you do? You've been dating that guy for what? A couple months tops? Let me just tell you that nerd has some secrets!"

"Like what?"

Bakugou pointed at All Might "Why don't you ask him?"

All Might scratched the back of his neck nervously "I don't know what you're talking about Bakugou-"

"Don't try to trick me! Ever since we started school you and Midoriya have been close. You treat that loser like he's your own kid. It took me a while to piece together but that fight you had against that big bad guy made it clear- Deku's quirk has something to do with you!"

Mina was about to laugh at Bakugou for telling them his absurd conspiracy theory but then she noticed how All Might looked like a ghost.

"That explains it doesn't? I knew Deku since we were kids and never showed signs of that quirk of his! At first I thought he was hiding it all this time just to mock me but then I started taking notice. His limbs would break every time he tried to do anything and that meant he wasn't used to his quirk's power. That in turn meant that he just recently got it. The fact that his quirk makes him as strong as you were only cemented my theory"

"So...that cat's out of the bag…"

"I fucking knew it!"

"What?!"

All Might quietly shushed them before giving the two an ultimatum.

"I know that you kids have a lot of questions so I'm going to you the whole story. **But** , you must promise me that this story never leaves this room. Got it?"

They both nodded.

"I met Young Midoriya more than a year ago. I saved him from that sludge villain" All Might pointed to Bakugou "The same one that attacked you"

"After I saved him, he ended up clinging to my leg when I jumped on a rooftop. The kid looked goofy with his face flopping in the wind…" the resulting mental image made Mina giggle and Bakugou scoff in irritation.

"Back then I could only stay in my muscular for three hours and I tried to keep it a secret. As you can see, I can't really hide it anymore. Midoriya saw me and I made him promise not to tell anybody before recounting how I first fought All for One; who was the villain I recently defeated at the cost of all my strength."

Bakugou and Ashido instantly swamped with questions regarding All for One but All Might told them that he promised to tell them how Midoriya got his quirk and nothing more. While disappointed, they let him continue the story.

"Midoriya asked me if a "quirkless person like him" could be a hero." after he told the two that part of the story, the former number one hero bowed his head in shame.

"How did you encourage Izuku never to give up?" Mina asked with a small smile "He must have been so happy that his idol had faith in him!"

"I didn't"

Mina's smile disappeared "Y-You…w-wha?"

"I told him that a quirkless kid like him could never become a hero. I was just telling him the truth…"

At that point Mina interrupted the story to really lay it on him "How could you have done that?! You're supposed to be his hero and you just crushed his dream right then and there! How do you think it felt like to be Izuku?! To be bullied constantly because you were born unlucky and then have your hero, the man you _idolized_ tell you not to bother?!" halfway through her rant, she realized she was yelling at freakin' _All Might_ of all people but she was too angry to care

Bakugou stayed silent but clenched his fists. He hated Midoriya, he really did. But he knew how the both of them venerated All Might. To have fucking _All Might_ of all people say that your dreams were unattainable? That must have agonizing…

"I know...It was what he needed to hear but I didn't realize just how insensitive my comment was until I finished saying it. That's why I left him as soon as possible…"

"Then the sludge villain attacked again, and this time it captured Bakugou. All the pro heroes on the scene could stop him and...Neither could I…"

"What are you talking about? You're the one who saved me!"

"No...I was at my limit and was merely watching you from the sidelines lamenting the fact that I could help…"

"You were _watching_ me getting capture?!"

"Yes...I was ashamed at my own cowardice but I felt that there was nothing I could do. That is until young Midoriya risked his life to try to save you…right after I told him he could never become a hero."

"His courage and determination inspired me and so I went passed my limits to save you. I met him again afterwards and told him that he could become a hero. After some rigorous training, I gave him my quirk...I couldn't use it for much longer anyway…"

"Young Midoriya _inspired_ me. He reminded me what it meant to be a true hero. The truth was I've been looking for someone to pass down my quirk and he was the perfect candidate...and he still is. He showed me that the limitations don't matter. The disappointments don't matter. What matters is that someone needs help and he was going to give it."

Mina held her hand over her mouth and was quietly choking back her sobs. Tears of pride and happiness were streaming down her face. She knew her boyfriend was wonderful but _this_ was something else. "Izu...you're...the...best"

Bakugou was trembling. He remembered Midoriya attacking the sludge monster trying to save his life the same day he told him that he should kill himself. What he didn't know was that Midoriya was also told by All Might himself that he couldn't become a hero. If Bakugou felt a twinge of guilt before than now he was at full on self-loathing territory.

"I told you the story of Midoriya and I. Now you must promise me to stop antagonizing each other!"

Mina spoke up first "All Might, I won't let my feelings towards Bakugou get in the way of our work but with all due respect- I don't think I can ever be friends."

All Might sighed "That's perfectly understandable...how about you Bakugou?"

To both of their surprise, Bakugou was muttering to himself not unlike Midoriya. Once he noticed them staring at him he started speaking more clearly "uh, yeah...I promise not to let my feelings get the better of me anymore"

All Might smiled "Good! Now let's get to the lobby. Aizawa's is supposed to give you all the make-up exam right about now and it's going to be a doozy!

* * *

The four of them were in the lobby waiting for Aizawa. Ashido and Aoyama were quite happy with themselves. Aoyama was elated that Aizawa helped bring his confidence back while Mina was suppressing the urge to brag about how awesome her boyfriend was.

Uraraka looked dejected and Bakugou noticed...mostly because he was feeling as miserable as her right now.

"Hey Uraraka, what's up with you?"

"Hmm? Oh...Did ya ever reach the point where you _really_ adore someone but you finally face the fact that it's never going to happen?"

Bakugou sighed "Believe it or not- I do know how that feels like"

"Oh? Never thought you got yer heart broken like that."

"Yeah...took me a while to realize it too."

"Hey! You'll find someone special! I don't think yer as bad as everyone says!"

Bakugou chuckled "Believe me Uraraka- I am. In fact, I think I'm worse than everyone says. I...I got to change that…"

Uraraka put a hand on his shoulder "Even though I still think yer being a little too hard on yourself I'm glad that yer trying to change for the better! I think it's gonna go great! Whenever you put yer all into something, you always succeed!"

"Thanks for the pep talk...though I am surprised that you're talking in your natural accent so close to the other extras…"

Uraraka blushed and slapped her hand over her mouth "Damn...you're right."

Aizawa arrived a while later telling them that to make up for their failure, the four of them would have to care for and instill some "heroic ideals" into a group of elementary school students. The four of them were surprisingly interested in the idea of doing that. They all learned so much in one day and they wanted to pass on that knowledge to a younger generation.

After bidding them farewell one final time, Aizawa and All Might dismissed the four.

As he walked home Bakugou took his phone out and texted a certain someone while praying that certain someone didn't delete his contact info.

"Kirishima? It's me Bakugou...I know you don't want to talk to and I don't blame you. But please hear me out- I need to talk...to all of you guys. Is there a way I could visit Shiketsu? This is really important"

 ***** **Aizawa was texting Emi on the phone**

 **One more chapter left!***


	16. Change

"Hey guys, I just got a text message!" Kirishima announced to everyone.

Todoroki sighed "I'm sure you get text messages all the time Kirishima but I don't think that you need to announce them"

Kirishima briefly glared at Todoroki before speaking again "Should've clarified...It's a text from Bakugou!"

Todoroki rolled his eyes "...and we're supposed to care _why_?"

Because this is what he texted me- "Kirishima? It's me Bakugou...I know you don't want to talk to and I don't blame you. But please hear me out- I need to talk...to all of you guys. Is there a way I could visit Shiketsu? This is really important" Don't know why he added those ellipses but…"

Midoriya sneered "You sure that Kacchan sent that to you? I knew him since I was kid and that guy _never_ apologized for anything and I doubt that he'd start now…"

"I'm as shocked as you are, man! I haven't talked to Bakugou since we got kicked out of UA and then suddenly I got a notification that Bakugou just texted me. I thought he would send me something along the lines of "I found some new friends Shitty Hair" imagine my surprise when I read this apology from the guy!"

Iida spoke up "So he wants to visit our school to personally apologize for acting so crude to all of us." he tapped in chin in contemplation "Though if I were to be more logical I would assume he would just want to apologize to Kirishima…"

Kirishima clenched his fist in anger "Like I'm gonna accept any apology from that no good asshole!"

At this point Yaoyorozu chimed in "Kirishima, I think we should see what he has to say." the rest of the former UA students stared at her incredulously prompting her to sigh "Apologizing for his prior actions may as well lead Bakugou into a much better path. We should encourage his atonement."

Kirishima crossed his arms "Alright...but don't expect me to accept his apology if it's shit."

Yaoyorozu nodded "If he were serious he should accept any response you make towards him as long it is reasonable"

Their peers who had been in Shiketsu since the beginning were observing their conversation with bewilderment

"Uh...What the hell is going on?" Inasa was the first to speak up.

"Yeah babe, do you all hate that Bakugou guy that much? That's the kid we beat during the license exams right? Dude was aggy AF!"

Iida quickly explained that Bakugou was the student they had rescued from the league of Villains and that he and Midoriya hated each other and that Kirishima was Bakugou's former best friend.

"Is it possible to hate Midoriya? The dude's pretty damn friendly!"

"Me and Bakugou go way back, Nagamasa. We were friends as kids and when he got his quirk he quickly became too good to hang out with me. I tried to be stay friendly with him even after he made it clear he didn't like me anymore...he was my first and during that time _only_ friend so I felt like I was doing something wrong. Coming to high school and making _real_ friends made me realize just how awful Bakugou was too me…"

Seiji put his hands his head "Damn...that's rough. Why didn't you have any other friends until high school?"

Midoriya recited the lie that he knew by heart "My quirk...didn't develop until the end of middle school. I was the biggest loser because I still wanted to be a hero despite that. Even when my quirk manifested I didn't have any training with it so I kept breaking my body anytime I used it until I started training really hard" Midoriya prepared for the onslaught of questions that usually followed that tale.

Seiji just shrugged his shoulders "Huh...never heard of a late bloomer. But humanity still knows little about quirks to rule out the possibility. I'm sure there are other cases of that happening around the world."

"I think I could arrange a visit from this Bakugou guy soon" Nagamasa said "I just have to speak with the principal and some other staff members."

"We'll stay clear of the recreational room too." Camie continued "I get the feeling that he wouldn't really care about us."

Seiji and Inasa nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I guess Bakugou's gonna apologize to us soon." Kirishima declared while shaking his head in disbelief.

"I'm pretty sure he's gonna just try to apologize to you, Kirishima" Todoroki stated "Bakugou never really gave a damn about me, Iida, and Momo. He also probably still hates Midoriya's guts." Todoroki turned to Midoriya "Sorry man."

Midoriya smiled back at him "I hate that guy too, so it's alright...I think"

* * *

Nagamasa managed to schedule a visit from Bakugou about three days later. The four Shiketsu students who had no prior history with Bakugou left the school to go hang out at the mall. They did that partly because they knew how personal this was going to be for their friends and they didn't want to get in the way and partly because they hadn't hung out together since before the "UA Five" transferred to Shiketsu.

The five of the former UA students were lounging in their usual areas of the recreational room. Iida, Todoroki and Yaoyorozu were just there in case any conflict escalated between Bakugou, Midoriya, and Kirishima. They feared the tension between the three was a lot higher than they first suspected and that they would need to intervene.

Midoriya lazily yawned while looking through his phone. His girlfriend mentioned taking care of some elementary school children soon to make up for failing their exams and he wanted to know more. If he were to be honest- he just wanted this to get this over with. He couldn't' wait for Bakugou to deliver some half-hearted apology to Kirishima and then leave without much fanfare. Midoriya hoped that this would be the last time he saw that prick before he graduated high school.

Kirishima was a lot more anxious than he let on. Despite all his bluster, the redhead did genuinely consider Bakugou a close friend for a period of time. Granted, he wasn't aware of how much of a toxic shithead Bakugou was until Mina told him but that still didn't make him forget all the great times they shared together when they were classmates. Deep down, a part of him still wished that things would go back to the way there were; when he didn't know about Midoriya or what Bakugou did to him for all those years.

Kirishima took a look at Midoriya and inwardly shook his head at such notions. How was he able to think such thoughts when the guy who Bakugou bullied relentlessly for years was right there? He felt so guilty that he was even thinking about it. Kirishima couldn't believe that Bakugou wanted to apologize to him.

The door opened abruptly and Bakugou arrived looking as sullen as ever. The security guard that escorted him told them all that he would be waiting outside the door in case anything happened and left.

All of the six teens stood in silence for what seemed like eternity until Bakugou finally spoke up

"Can I...speak to Midoriya real quick? I need to say something to him privately…"

All of Midoriya's current classmates urged the green haired teen that he didn't need to do anything with Bakugou but Midoriya accepted his offer.

"Guys, it's cool...If Bakugou wants to talk to me I guess I'd be willing to hear him out."

"You sure about this, dude? If he starts anything we'll be there to back you up!"

"I don't think Bakugou's dumb enough to do anything, Kirishima. Just let us talk…"

Midoriya took Bakugou's offer because the blonde called him "Midoriya" for the first time since before Bakugou's quirk developed. He figured it was something important and he genuinely curious.

Besides, Midoriya figured that he could take Bakugou on if he tried anything funny.

The two stepped into a separate room and Bakugou started talking

"...It looks like you and Shitty hair are pretty fucking close-"

"Cut the crap, Bakugou. Just what the hell do you want to talk to me about?"

Bakugou flinched at the unexpected venom he received "Me and Raccoon eyes had to hear a lecture from All Might after we failed the exams"

Midoriya shrugged his shoulders "Okay…?"

"I opened my big fucking mouth and blabbed to him my suspicions…"

"Suspicions about what?"

"About how your quirk has something to do with All Might"

Izuku's eyes widened in realization "K-Keep talking…"

"It turned out I was right…" Bakugou looked up as if he was looking for some sign from the heavens "All Might somehow gave you your quirk. You were a quirkless loser since we were young and then you suddenly developed this badass strength enhancing quirk. All Might also kept very close tabs on your growth too like he was fucking training you…"

Midoriya gulped

"All Might also told me and Raccoon Eyes the truth about how you got your quirk." he noticed Midoriya begin to panic "Don't have a fucking fit because we promised All Might that we wouldn't tell anyone and don't doubt me because I'm trying to make up for how much of a shithead I was"

Midoriya took a deep breath in attempt to calm down and Bakugou continued his tale

"He told me about how he _told you_ that you could never become a hero without a quirk."

Midoriya cringed when he thought back to that terrible memory, that was his lowest point and he hated being reminded of that. Bakugou looked at the floor because he knew that he couldn't stand how guilty he felt.

"You tried saved me that day...after I told you to jump...after All Might told you to give up on your dreams..."

"Yeah...I guess I did"

"Why?"

Midoriya shrugged "I just...couldn't just sit back and watch you get kidnapped like that...My legs just started moving and before I knew it I ran to save you."

Bakugou threw his head back and chuckled sardonically "Fuck, All Might was right…"

"What?"

"You deserve to be his successor...you deserve every good thing that comes your way, you know that? You're already a fucking good hero! I admit it, alright?!"

Midoriya became uneasy about Bakugou's sudden outburst "...Okay?"

"When he told us that I knew that I had to change. I had to step up and become a better person if I wanted the chance to even begin to measure up to someone like you…"

"Wait...Are you apologizing? To me?"

Bakugou growled "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're still yelling at me."

"Well, I'm sorry, okay!" Bakugou paused before slumping his shoulders "Raccoon Eyes is fucking head over heels for you. After what All Might told us I wouldn't be surprised if the next time she sees you, she'll suck your dick on the spot"

Midoriya's face scrunched up in disgust "That's really gross, Bakugou"

Bakugou scoffed "Whatever! I'm just saying that she's really proud of you…"

"Oh...that's good to hear"

"Listen...I've been wondering why back when you were in UA you never told anyone about the shit I pulled on you. Even when you told Raccoon Eyes you made her promise never to rat me out. You could have had me kicked out of UA for what I did. Which makes it kinda ironic that I sorta got _you_ kicked out of UA when I think about it." Bakugou shook his head

"Anyway, I wanted to know why you never retaliated for how I bullied the fuck out of you. Until recently, you still treated me like a friend and I need to know why."

Midoriya took a deep breath "Even after all you did to me...I didn't say anything because I always thought you could become a good hero. You're really strong and I felt that it would be selfish to deny your chance to live your dreams.

"Fuck...you really know how to make a guy feel guilty, you know that?"

Izuku smiled warmly, possibly the first genuine smile Bakugou gave him in years

"Are we cool again? Can we go back to the way we were? Before I became a shithead with my quirk?"

"Of course not! Are you crazy?!"

Bakugou's eyes widened "Wait, what?"

"I don't think we could _ever_ be friends like we used to be Bakugou. You treated me worse than dirt for more than a decade and now you finally realized just how terrible of a person you and you think things could just go back to the way they were?

Midoriya continued his rant, ignoring the fact that Bakugou's head was low and he was gritting his teeth "Part of why I never really fought back was because you were my first and only friend for a while. I figured that I did something wrong to get you to be mad at me all the time. Then I made some _real_ friends and I realized just how much of a bastard you were."

"Make no mistake; even though I don't hold any grudges against you I don't think I could ever bring myself to be your friend ever again. There's just too much pain and I can't let it go."

Midoriya took a moment to take in the shock that was plastered all over Bakugou's face

"Don't tell me you actually expected things would be that easy? Well, it's not...you were a fucking asshole Bakugou."

Bakugou gulped the wad of saliva that was in his throat "I...understand. It was stupid of me to think that you would forgive me for how I treated you. I know I need to make up for all the crap I pulled and I'm going to change for the better…"

Midoriya sighed "If it makes any difference- I do think if you actually commit to not being an asshole than everyone else might be cool with you eventually...Just don't expect me or Mina to ever be alright with you ever again. It's just too late to salvage any friendship between us…"

Bakugou grunted "That's fair...you think Shitty hair could forgive me?"

"I wouldn't count on him forgiving you now but this could lead to a better relationship between you two down the line."

The two returned to where the rest of the former UA students were. All four of them were patiently waiting for the duo and since they only heard some yelling (which was expected) and not any explosions or super powered punches they all assumed things went well.

"Are you two...like cool now?" Kirishima asked

"I don't think I will ever be "cool" with Bakugou now but he did apologize for all the things he did to me in the past. All I can say now is that I don't hold any grudges against him."

Kirishima's eyes widened in surprise "And you're alright with that Bakugou?"

"It's not what I hoped for when I set out to apologize but I know that I had to take what was coming to me. To be honest, this was probably the best outcome that could have happened."

Midoriya jabbed Bakugou's side with his elbow "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh yeah." Bakugou turned towards Todoroki, Iida, and Yaoyorozu "Let's be honest- none of you guys were that cool with me back in UA but I still have to apologize for being part of the reason why you all got kicked out."

The three glanced at each other before accepting Bakugou's apology

"Just don't expect us to be friends." Todoroki glared at him

"Tch, wasn't counting on it."

Yaoyorozu and Iida gave each other a bemused look

"That went rather well…"

"I have to agree, Yaoyorozu."

Bakugou took a deep breath before approaching Kirishima

"You were the first person I talked to back in UA. I was trying to mind fucking business and then you came asking me if I wanted to be your god damned "bro". The fact that I had headphones on didn't stop you from trying to talk to me."

Kirishima huffed "That's when I thought that you were this "rough around the edges" sort of guy. I was wrong about you; you know that?"

Bakugou flinched at his former best friend's biting words "Damn…what changed your mind about me?"

"Mina...she told me what your past with Midoriya and even if she didn't, Midoriya told all of us shortly after we all came to Shiketsu."

It all started become clear to Bakugou. All this time he wondered why his best friend became vicious towards him so quickly. Now it all made sense.

"...How long have you known?"

"A fucking long time. Like, before we rescued you"

"How come you didn't say anything before?"

"I...I didn't want to believe it. You were my best friend, alright?! Then I started observing the way you acted towards Midoriya and I also remembered all the shit you pulled on him since we started UA and then it slowly dawned on me that everything Mina said was the truth."

"I don't know if you care anymore at this point but I hate bullies. I hated them since I was a kid. I was always made fun of because of my teeth and I saw others who looked even less "normal" than me get tormenting way worse than I ever had been. To find out that my best friends was one of those people? Well…"

"So it's personal for you? I get it...But why were you still so insistent on saving my ass when I got kidnapped?"

Kirishima sighed "Well...I couldn't just let you get captured! There...there was another reason too…"

Bakugou raised an eyebrow "What was it?"

"I was afraid...you'd take their offer to become a villain."

Bakugou's eyed narrowed in anger "You honestly fucking thought I'd join those fucks?!"

Kirishima yelled back "Well, with the way Mina described your treatment of Midoriya can you fucking blame me?!"

Bakugou took a moment to breath before speaking "Alright...I don't really blame you. I was an asshole...hell, I'm still an asshole but I'm gonna change."

"Well you gotta long way to go, you know that? You got a long way to go before you make up for the shit that you did and for me to ever think of you as a friend again."

"I understand…"

"I know you wanted me to say "I forgive you" or "let's be cool again" but even though deep down a part of me actually _wants_ to say that; I just can't bring myself to forgive and forget so easily."

"I don't want anyone to forget what I did to them or how I was"

"What?"

"There's no better point in becoming a better person if anyone including yourself forgets who you were before. I want people to remember just what a fucking scumbag I was when I get better…"

Kirishima put his hands behind his head "If it means anything- I really hope that you actually become a better person...for your sake."

"Thanks...it actually does."

Bakugou left the room shortly afterwards. He said everything he wanted to say so just staying any longer wouldn't help anyone. He had a difficult journey ahead of him and he was going to tackle it with everything he had.

* * *

The four Shiketsu students who spent the day together returned shortly after Bakugou left. They asked their friends about the meeting with Bakugou and after they were told it went well they dropped the subject. It wouldn't be good to pry in a situation that didn't involve them.

Inasa changed the subject to something he thought would be more interesting

"So...internships? Anyone planned anything yet?"

"All Might actually told me that his former partner wanted to know more about me. Apparently the guy's name is "Sir Nighteye" or something…"

Todoroki chimed in "Are you interested?"

Midoriya shrugged his shoulders "I don't really know. I will probably end up doing it but I have a feeling that my time as his intern would be a really long slog that ultimately ends up as wasted potential. I just have this feeling, you know?"

Todoroki nodded "I'm gonna work with my dad some more. Even though me and him still don't see eye to eye, he's still the number one hero and I will learn a lot from him."

Iida spoke up next "When I submitted my application, the "Rabbit hero- Miruko" snatched it from my hands and told me that I was going to be working with her soon. So I guess she's the pro I'm interning under"

Iida's weird story earned a laugh from the rest of the class. Camie wiggled her eyebrows "She's pretty cute, should I be worried babe?"

Iida become flustered and began chopping the air "Of course not! She is an adult and it would incredibly unprofessional to start such a relationship!"

"Relax babe, I was just messing with you!"

"Inasa and I are going to be working with Fatgum" Yaoyorozu state matter of factly. Since both of our quirks revolve around our consumption, I figured it would be wise to work with him."

Seiji nodded "And since his quirk also involves changes in body mass and shape, I would probably learn something from him as well."

"Nagamasa and I are working with Edgeshot! He's pretty high up in the ranks so it should be fun!"

Kirishima pumped his fist in the air "And I'm working with Ryuuko! Not only that, Tsuyu is gonna be with me! You guys (well except Midoriya) don't know how much it sucks dating someone across the country and I'm gonna be seeing her a lot more!"

"I hope that wasn't the sole reason why you chose to work under Ryuuko…"

"Of course not, Iida! Why the hell would I _not_ want to work with someone who could turn into a kick-ass dragon?"

* * *

A week later, Yaoyorozu arranged a trip to the beach to so the "UA five" could reconnect with their former classmates once again and introduce them to the students of Shiketsu high.

Midoriya was thankful for that as he was currently lying on a beach towel with his girlfriend's arms wrapped around him, enduring an onslaught of kisses

"D-Don't you think that's enough, Mina?"

"This is the first time I've seen you since All Might told me how you got your quirk...Just think of this as my way of telling you that I'm proud of you, Izu!"

Midoriya chuckled before giving in to her charms and returning her numerous kisses before speaking again "Well...at least I don't have to worry about telling you my secret."

"Yeah...I bet it's a load off…"

"Anything interesting happening in UA?"

"Well, as you can clearly see- Tooru and Shouji are dating now. I gotta admit I was sure that Tooru had a thing for Ojiro…"

Midoriya smirked "Just like you were sure that I had a thing for Uraraka?"

"Okay fine, I'm bad at predicting who like who!"

The duo laughed before looking over to Shouji and Tooru, who were hanging out with Iida and Camie. Shoji's hands covered his face in embarrassment as he begged Tooru to put her bikini top back on.

Tooru simply stated that she was invisible so it shouldn't make a difference. Iida thought about for a minute before agreeing that since Tooru was invisible she wasn't breaking any laws...or at least he thought.

Camie just gave Tooru a high five.

Not that far away from them was Yaoyorozu urging Todoroki to apply sunscreen on his entire body. Todoroki was adamant that his fire controlling side would get strengthened by the heat of the sun and that it would only make him more fire resistant later. Yaoyorozu told him that it was just going to give him an extremely inconvenient sunburn.

Uraraka and Kaminari were trying to turn Nagamasa into the world's largest static floating fluffball, an endeavor that Nagamasa was against at first but he quickly relented since he always wanted to experience a zero gravity environment.

Seiji and Inasa were judging a swimming contest between Kirishima and Tsuyu. Before they started racing Seiji asked the redhead that it would be stupid idea to attempt to race Tsuyu since her quirk gave her an enormous advantage. Inasa however, told Kirishima that if he tried hard enough he could succeed.

Kirishima lost every single race he took part in.

Midoriya was shaken from his observations when he felt Mina rest her head on his shoulder.

"When are you going to take your makeup exam?"

Mina's face became sour when her boyfriend reminded her of the task at hand. "In like two days. It's gonna be the worst!"

"You never know...you might end up inspiring a young kid to become a hero. Sometimes that's all it takes…"

Mina took notice of Midoriya's wistful expression pulled him into yet another kiss.

"You inspire me every day, you know that? All Might chose the right guy!"

Midoriya blushed "You really think that?"

"I know that, Izu!"

 ***** **So yeah...This is it. I know it's kinda rushed but I didn't want to pad out this story. It's kinda bittersweet ending this. I have to thank all the readers for sticking with this thing. I always aim to finish all of my fics**

 **I'm probably going to write a sequel series later***


End file.
